LA HISTORIA DE AOI KINOMOTO
by nubeRojiza
Summary: ¡Realmente era un cobarde! No quería volver a pasar por esa situación, debía decirle, debía decirle a Akane que no había sido su imaginación, él si le había dicho que la quería en aquel momento. Pero…y si Akane no sentía lo mismo, y si las cosas cambiaban entre ellos… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué debía hacer!
1. Chapter 1 El nuevo alumno

Aquí viene alguien tan fuerte como Ranma (y no es Ryoga Hibiki), tan bien parecido como Ranma (y no es Kuno Tatewaki), tan detallista como Ran... bueno dejémoslo en detallista, porque sabemos que Ranma Saotome no lo es (bueno a veces), alguien tan dulce como Shinnosuke, tan sincero como Mousse. Él es "Aoi Kinomoto", quien luchará sin proponérselo con Ranma por el amor de Akane, que en esta ocasión también será la manzana de la discordia. Es obvio que Akane está enamorada de Ranma, pero, en verdad ella nunca ha sentido lo que es una relación de "pareja", ya que se la pasa peleando con su prometido ¡Qué desbarajuste tan grande está a punto de ocasionarse en Nerima!

Un fic al estilo Takahashi. O al menos eso intento, aunque se que no le llega ni a los talones a la gran Rumiko-Sensei, sin embargo aquí está mi aportación al mundo "Fanfiction" con esta historia de Ranma, claro sin fines de lucro pues, Ranma es propiedad de Takahashi.

* * *

**Parte 1. El nuevo alumno.**

Es una mañana reluciente en el dojo Tendo. Nodoka abre las cortinas de la habitación de Ranma y Genma.

― ¡Buenos días hijo, ya es hora de levantarse!―dice la feliz madre, mientras Ranma-kun se gira hacia ella.

― Buenos días mamá.

― Ya falta poco para que vayas a la escuela, arréglate y baja a desayunar.

Ranma sentado aún sobre el futón asiente con la cabeza, en eso el enorme panda Genma se voltea y acaba aplastándolo.

― ¡Quítate me estas sacando el aire!

― "¿Que ya amaneció?" anota el panda en su cartel.

* * *

Caminando por el pasillo rumbo al baño Ranma-kun se topa con Akane y por un momento se quedan mirando ruborizados.

― ¡¿Qué me ves? ¿A caso nunca habías visto a un chico como yo?―habla arrogante el artista marcial.

― "No de gratis"―replica sarcástica Akane.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

― ¡Nada, tú eres el que se me queda mirando!

― ¡Y yo para que querría mirar a una niña tan poco atractiva!

― ¡¿Quién es poco atractiva?!―alega Akane empezando a molestarse.

Ranma-kun se dispone a retirarse del lugar dándole la espalda a Akane en el mismo instante que la chica lo toma por sorpresa y de una patada lo manda por el infinito…

Y así comienza otro día en la residencia Tendo.

* * *

Durante el desayuno Kasumi pregunta casualmente a Ranma (un poco magullado) como es que les fue en el viaje al Shou Quan Xiang. Ambos jóvenes recién habían dejado atrás los acontecimientos en el monte Fénix y la boda fallida, por lo que Ranma-kun no sabe cómo responder. Desde que regresaron al dojo Tendo ha tratado de evitar a toda costa el tema junto con la declaración que le hizo a Akane.

― A propósito Akane, ¿cómo es que de repente te fuiste hasta China?―interrumpió Nabiki para fortuna de Ranma.

― Es sorprendente como se puede ser tan torpe como para dejarse secuestrar otra vez―atina a decir el arriesgado muchacho.

Akane está a punto de golpearlo de nuevo.

― ¡Hijo esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu novia!―lo reprende Nodoka.

― Ella no es mi novia―toma Ranma despreocupado su bol de arroz.

― ¡Ni quien quiera serlo!―se levanta Akane estampando las manos contra la mesa.

― Vaya y estuvieron a punto de casarse―sigue Nabiki la discusión de su hermana y cuñado comiendo tranquilamente.

^-^U

* * *

Por otra parte rumbo a Furinkan, alguien corre muy apresurado:

― ¡Rayos voy a llegar tarde!

Se oye decir.

* * *

― ¡Ya ves, por tu culpa vamos tarde otra vez!―regaña Akane.

― ¡Cállate, es tu culpa!―completa Ranma para variar.

De pronto, por encima de ellos una figura particular los rebasa.

― ¡Viva voy a conseguir una nueva colección!―canta el viejo Happosai que corre por los tejados a toda prisa rumbo al Instituto.

― ¡Otra vez ese viejo libidinoso! ¡¿Cuándo nos libraremos de usted?!―le grita Ranma y corre enojado tras él para detenerlo.

― ¡Oigan ustedes dos espérenme!―grita también Akane apurando el paso.

Todos los jóvenes entran puntuales a la escuela, de repente se ve pasar a Happosai como un rayo, acosando a toda chica que se encuentra y Ranma detrás de él tratando de propinarle una golpiza. La mayoría del Furinkan observan ya acostumbrados la escena. Un joven que también va corriendo mira con sorpresa los destrozos que Happosai va causando, y sin darse cuenta al mirar hacia el frente choca con Akane provocando una caída, pero este se gira rápidamente para que la chica no se lastime, cayendo Akane sobre él. Todos miran el accidente con extrañeza (mientras Ranma y el viejo siguen en lo suyo). El chico extraño se incorpora y mira sonrojado a Akane.

― "Que linda es"―alcanza a pensar el extraño.

― ¿Qué paso?―se pregunta Akane tratando de recuperarse de la caída.

― Lo siento fue mi culpa―responde el muchacho.

Akane alza la mirada y ve a un joven muy apuesto ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. Todos contemplan la escena, pero una voz muy familiar la interrumpe:

― ¡Good morning my students! Es hora de entrar a sus aulas, o si no recibirán un castigo por llegar tarde a clase―es el director que casi le rompe los oídos a los alumnos con el terrible sonido de los altavoces. Akane se levanta rápido, se disculpa y corre a clase. El muchacho se queda observándola y recuerda que le esperan dentro de la escuela.

* * *

En la clase de la profesora Hinako todos como de costumbre se la pasan jugando, Akane está un poco distraída pensando en el incidente pasado.

―"¿Quién sería? nunca antes lo había visto" se pregunta internamente.

Seguido, alguien toca a la puerta del aula, Hinako pide a Ranma-kun, quien está muy entretenido jugando, que abra.

― ¿Por qué yo si tu eres la profesora?―responde altanero el muchacho.

― ¡Cállate y abre Saotome, que no ves que estoy muy ocupada!―responde la pequeña niña con la boca llena de dulces.

Al abrir la puerta aparece aquel joven con el que chocó Akane y pregunta por la profesora Hinako Ninomiya.

― ¿Qué, quién es Saotome?―pregunta la niña, y al ver que es un nuevo y apuesto estudiante inmediatamente roba la energía a dos muchachos que se encontraban cerca con su Happo-ataque de los cinco yenes, y se convierte en una mujer seria y "estricta".

― Hola, ¿Quién eres tu muchacho?―atiende la profesora.

― Ni ella se lo cree―susurra irónico Ranma, y al momento la severa profesora lanza un borrador que impacta en la cabeza del muchacho.

― ¡Ya siéntense todos! Pero que falta de respeto, de ahora en adelante no seré tan condescendiente con ustedes.

― Si como no―alcanza a decir Ranma.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste Saotome?!

― Nada profesora, que me da mucho gusto que ya se porte como lo que es―responde cínico.

Akane observa la escena con pena ajena.

^_^U

* * *

― Bien jóvenes, tenemos un nuevo Alumno, dinos por favor cómo te llamas―anuncia Hinako.

― Mi nombre es Aoi Kinomoto, y acabo de llegar a la ciudad―habla el joven extraño, quien viste el uniforme negro escolar, su cabello es negro y ligeramente largo y sus ojos son color verde profundo.

Akane lo reconoce de inmediato y se sorprende por la coincidencia.

Ranma mira sin mucha importancia y lo considera como un alumno más. El murmullo no para en el salón de clase, todas las chicas se emocionan al ver a un alumno tan apuesto y formal.

― Ya viste Akane, ¿no te parece muy apuesto?―pregunta una amiga.

― Bueno, este, sí, eso creo...

― ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a Akane si ya sabemos que ella solo tiene ojos para Ranma-kun?―se mete otra compañera.

― ¡Claro que no es así!―se levanta Akane impetuosa.

Todos en el aula se le quedan viendo.

― ¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir Akane?―la pone en evidencia Hinako.

― ¡No nada!―se vuelve a sentar sonrojada la joven Tendo.

― Bien Aoi, siéntate por favor―señala Hinako un lugar para el nuevo alumno.

Aoi, de aspecto sereno, se sienta un lugar atrás de Akane, ésta no evita voltear a verlo de reojo y recibe una sonrisa de parte de él que le hace ruborizarse un poco.

― ¿Ya viste como hablan todas las chicas del nuevo? Eh, Saotome, incluso !Akane, tu prometida!―habla Gosunkugi sisañoso―. Creo que has dejado de ser el popular de la clase, que lástima.

― No me importa en lo absoluto Fetiches―responde Ranma arisco ignorando la situación.

* * *

El reloj de Furinkan da la hora con su característico sonido.

Al terminar la clase todos se acercan a Aoi para conocer más sobre él.

― ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?―pregunta Hiroshi.

― Se llama Aoi Kinomoto―responde Yuka.

― ¿Y de dónde vienes muchacho?―pregunta otra chica.

― Bueno, yo vengo de un poblado cerca de Yokohama.

Aoi observa a Akane acercarse.

― Siento lo que paso en la entrada, iba algo distraído―le dice.

― No te preocupes―contesta ella ofreciéndole su habitual sonrisa.

Ranma que se encontraba un poco alejado mira algo confuso y se pregunta internamente que fue lo que había pasado.

― ¡Pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuka!

― ¡Yo me llamo Hiroshi!

― ¡Yo soy Daisuke!

Se empiezan a presentar los muchachos del 2-F con Aoi.

― Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, mucho gusto, y bienvenido a la escuela Furinkan.

― Gracias Akane―se quedan mirando ambos jóvenes.

― Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome―se acerca Ranma-kun notando algo raro en la mirada que el nuevo alumno dirige a Akane.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS QUIENES SE ANIMEN A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. LES COMENTO QUE YA ESTA CONCLUIDA, DESDE HACE COMO 7 AÑOS QUE LA ESCRIBÍ, SON 11 CAPÍTULOS, (ASÍ QUE LOS SUBIRÉ RÁPIDO, PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON LA INCÓGNITA DE SI SEGUIRÁ O NO), AHORA LA PUBLICO AQUÍ EN FANFICTION, HACIENDO UNA RE-EDICIÓN. ESTA ES UNA AVENTURA MAS DE NUESTRA PAREJA CONSENTIDA DE NERIMA, CON TOQUES AL ESTILO TAKAHASHI (MAESTRA!)

¿QUIEN SERA ESTE JOVEN EXTRAÑO? Y ¿QUE CAMBIOS TRAERA A LA AJETREADA VIDA EN NERIMA?

LOS INVITO A SEGUIR LEYENDO

NUBEROJIZA


	2. Chapter 2 El estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By: nubeRojiza**

**Parte 2. El estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto.**

* * *

**(Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y todos los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Rumiko)**

* * *

**Hora de salida del Instituto. Ranma camina sobre la valla del canal y Akane se dirigen por las calles de Nerima.**

― Me pareció que ya se conocían.

― ¿Qué dices?―contesta distraída Akane.

― ¿Qué ya conocías al chico nuevo?―repite Ranma insistente saltando ahora frente a Akane.

― Ah...claro que no, lo que pasa es que chocamos por accidente en la puerta de la escuela, pero como siempre, tú no te das cuenta de lo que me pasa

― ¡Por supuesto que no!―se gira Ranma dando la espalda a Akane―. Pero me parece que ya se hicieron muy buenos amigos―suena un poco enfadado.

― No me digas que estas celoso.

― ¡Celoso yo!―reacciona el chico típicamente― ¿Por una chica tan poco agradable como tú? Por favor Akane, no alucines.

― ¡Ah sí, pues no te metas en mis asuntos!―devuelve Akane muy molesta.

― ¡Pues no me importa lo que hagas! Por mi puedes seguir conociendo sujetos, o pensándolo bien, no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para querer conocer a una niña tan aburrida…

― ¡Ranma eres un..!―alza Akane su brazo para mandarlo a volar en el justo instante que alguien muy conocida aparece:

― ¡Niaho Ranma!―Shampoo cae con su bici justo encima de nuestro protagonista. (Se lo merecía ^_^U)

― Sha-sha-Sham...poo, quítate de encima―articula muy apenas Ranma *_*

― ¡Shampoo estar muy contenta de que airen no casarse con chica violenta!―dice efusiva la chinita ^●^

― Felicidades Ranma, supongo que debo dejarlos, ¿no es así?―se aleja Akane con una vena resaltando en su cien sin prestar atención al pobre magullado.

― Mi amor, ¿qué tal si Shampoo y Ranma salir juntos en este momento?―pregunta la amazona aun con su bicicleta sobre Ranma, mientras que el magullado muchacho estampa su cabeza sobre el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una posada en algún lugar de Nerima, se encuentra Aoi Kinomoto junto con su padre, recién instalándose.

― ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día hijo?―pregunta Kintaro Kinomoto el padre de Aoi.

― Bien padre―responde secamente el chico.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Aoi? ¿A caso no estás contento de que por fin nos hayamos establecido―cuestiona el hombre.

― No te molestes en aparentar. Nosotros no tenemos un hogar fijo, siempre estamos moviéndonos como nómadas, y te aseguro que en cuanto te aburras, me pedirás que nos vayamos de nuevo―contesta severo Aoi.

― Tienes razón, no permanecemos mucho tiempo en los lugares que visitamos, pero tu sabes la razón.

― Claro que la sé, tu me la recuerdas a cada instante―termina Aoi de instalarse en la amplia habitación oriental.

― Recuerda que somos los últimos herederos de la secta de artes marciales Kinomoto, estilo Yuyitsu-Kakuto, tú eres quien continuara con mi legado hijo.

― No te preocupes padre, no lo olvidare― sale Aoi molesto del lugar.

― ¡¿A dónde vas?!―lo alcanza Kintaro.

― A donde puedas dejarme tranquilo―se va el chico dejando a su padre pensativo:

― "Se que estas molesto, pero es lo mejor".

* * *

En su habitación, Akane mira con nostalgia hacia afuera de su ventana y recuerda las palabras de Ranma en el monte Fénix:

― "Tal vez solo haya sido mi imaginación"― piensa―. En realidad nunca me dijiste que me querías, verdad Ranma―da un profundo suspiro.

* * *

― Esa Shampoo, por poco y me mata con su bici― alega Ranma-chan saliendo de bañarse.

― "¿Qué le pasa a Akane? nunca la voy a entender"―piensa la pelirroja.

― ¡Ranma! Dale un besito a tu maestro― se arroja Happosai con lujuria hacia ella.

De inmediato Ranma-chan lo intercepta con su puño.

― ¡Váyase de aquí que no estoy para sus juegos!―lo manda a volar.

* * *

― Akane ¿podrías ir al centro comercial?―pide Kasumi a su pensativa hermana, entrando en su habitación.

― Claro Kasumi―responde Akane lo más amablemente posible.

* * *

Terminando sus compras, Akane se dirige de nuevo al dojo. Mientras, una anciana mira distraída un aparador, de repente, un ladrón la jala y le arrebata su bolso echándose a correr. Akane que se encuentra cerca del lugar trata de apresurarse para detener al ladrón, pero en ese instante se ve una ráfaga muy veloz quitarle el bolso al extraño, y seguido este cae de espaldas inconsciente.

― Muchas gracias muchacho―recibe la anciana de vuelta su bolso de manos de un joven.

Akane se queda impactada por la velocidad con que se movió esa persona y el golpe casi invisible que le propino al ladrón de bolsos. De inmediato se mete entre toda la gente que se reunió alrededor de la escena.

― Eres tú― dice Akane en voz alta reconociendo a aquella persona. Aoi se percata de la presencia de Akane y va a su lado, la demás gente se dispersa entonces.

― Hola, Akane, que gusto encontrarte―ofrece el chico una sonrisa.

― ¡Fue sorprendente lo que hiciste!

― Gracias.

― ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte tan rápido?―pregunta Akane con interés.

― Bueno, es una larga historia―responde Aoi...

* * *

**En un parque muy conocido de Nerima**

― ¡Eres Heredero del arte marcial estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto de la secta Kinomoto!―se sorprende Akane.

― Así es, yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor Akane. Pero, ¿por qué la sorpresa?

― No, por nada, es que yo también practico artes marciales.

― ¡¿En verdad?!

― Si, mi padre tiene un dojo.

― Ya veo, debe ser muy confortante vivir en un solo lugar―comenta nostálgico Aoi.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? parecieras no estar muy contento con tu legado―lo mira fijamente la peli azul.

― La verdad no mucho, mi padre y yo siempre tenemos que estar viajando, y nunca permanecemos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

― "Se parece a Ranma"―piensa Akane.

― ¿Pasa algo Akane?

― No pasa nada, es solo que debe ser muy difícil para ti, ¿verdad?

― Algo…― contesta Aoi sincero.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan unos momentos en silencio, Akane se percata de algo:

― ¡Cielos! ya es muy tarde, tengo que llevar este encargo a casa―se levanta apurada la chica del columpio en el que estaba.

― Lo siento, no quise quitarte el tiempo― se preocupa Aoi.

― No digas eso, me gusto platicar contigo―se despide Akane―. Nos vemos en la escuela―dice por ultimo y se va corriendo.

― Adiós―alcanza a decir Aoi con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en casa de los Tendo.**

― ¿Qué pasa Kasumi?, me estoy muriendo de hambre y solo hay arroz frio―dice Ranma-kun acompañado de su sonoro estomago.

― Lo siento, es que Akane aun no ha llegado con la comida―responde dudosa Kasumi.

― ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla Ranma?―entra Nabiki en la cocina.

― ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien vaya a buscarla?!―responde agresivo colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

― Pues porque tu eres su prometido―ataca Nabiki.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?―replica Ranma.

― "¡Si quieres comer ve por ella!"―pone el panda molesto en un cartel.

* * *

Ranma-kun sale refunfuñando del dojo.

― ¡Esa boba! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Que conste que solo la voy a buscar por la comida…

En eso entra Akane a toda prisa estampándole a Ranma la puerta de entrada principal en las narices. El pobre queda tirado en el suelo maldiciendo su suerte (X_X)

* * *

Ya en la cena, Nabiki pregunta a Akane la razón de su tardanza.

― Estaba con Aoi, un compañero de clase―comenta apenada.

Al escuchar esto Ranma (nuevamente magullado) se hace el indiferente, y empieza a comer de una manera muy peculiar.

― ¿Y se puede saber qué cosas tan interesantes platicabas con él Akane?―pregunta nuevamente la insistente hermana.

― Bueno, él me contó que practica artes marciales, y que su padre y el eran herederos del estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto.

― ...

― ¡¿Qué dices Akane?!―se levanta sorprendido Genma― ¡¿Acaso ese muchacho pertenece a la familia Kinomoto?!―agrega exaltado.

― Creo que si tío.

Todos observan con atención a Genma, mientras que este toma una actitud seria y se vuelve a sentar acomodándose sus anteojos que enseguida toman un brillo especial.

― ¿Qué pasa papá?―pregunta confuso Ranma.

― Pensé que nunca volvería a saber de Kinomoto...

― ¡Ya papá, quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirnos que pasa!―critica Ranma.

― Esta bien, todo sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo…―empieza a recordar Genma―…Kinomoto y yo éramos muy jóvenes, ambos con una carga muy pesada, en ese entonces nuestros estilos de pelea eran los más poderosos y conocidos del pueblo, y aun lo seguirían siendo si no hubiera sido por…

El señor Saotome se quedo un momento muy pensativo recordando una escena de su juventud.

― ¿Qué pasó después tío Genma?―pregunta Akane.

― Nuestros padres eran muy celosos respecto a sus estilos de pelea, ellos no permitían que fuéramos amigos y nos obligaron a batirnos en un combate sin fin...―relataba Genma lo sucedido hace ya 25 años.

― ¿Y quién fue el ganador?―pregunto ahora Ranma.

― Tranquilo, ya voy a esa parte―ajusto Genma sus gafas―. El ganador indiscutible de aquella pelea fue...

― Seguro que tú perdiste, ¿verdad papá?―interrumpe Ranma.

― Entonces el tío Genma perdió―empezaron a murmurar todos.

― ¡Quieren dejarme terminar!―se exalta el hombre-panda.

― El ganador de aquella pelea fui yo...

― ¡¿Cómo?!―se sorprenden todos.

― Así es, yo fui el ganador, no sé porque se sorprenden tanto―dice Genma con una gota de sudor en su cien.

― El caso es que…―se dirige a Ranma―…Tienes que estar preparado.

― ¿Preparado?―se pregunta el chico.

― ¡Claro!― dice serio Genma.

― ¿Y yo para qué?

― ¡¿Cómo que para qué?!―lo toma de las solapas― ¡Para que protejas el nombre de nuestra secta Saotome y defiendas el estilo Mosabetsu Kakuto!―termina Genma tomando su asiento.

― Si como no, ¿no será que tienes miedo de enfrentarte tú solo a ese tal Kinomoto?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¡quiero que te enfrentes a rivales tan fuertes como tú!―lloriquea Genma― Además…―cambia Genma nuevamente su actitud a una más seria―…No debes confiarte tanto, el estilo Yuyitsu es muy peligroso y si te llegaras a enfrentar a su hijo estarías perdido―pica el orgullo de Ranma.

― Por favor, que tonterías estás diciendo viejo―se jacta Ranma.

― Ese muchacho debe ser tan ágil y fuerte como tú, no en balde es heredero de la secta Kinomoto―replica Genma.

Ranma no le da mucha importancia y se levanta luego de terminar su cena. Todos continúan viendo la televisión, pero Akane se queda un poco preocupada por lo que Genma acababa de contarles.

* * *

DESTAPANDOSE SECRETOS, OTRA VEZ GENMA SAOTOME!

AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS INVITO A SEGUIR LEYENDO.

GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3 ¡¿Tan ágil como Ranma!

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By: nubeRojiza**

**Parte 3. ¡¿Tan ágil como Ranma?!**

* * *

**Ranma y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en Furinkan.**

Durante la clase de deportes las chicas se encontraban jugando un partido de béisbol, mientras que los muchachos están en pruebas de atletismo.

― ¡Saotome, Hikaru, Kinomoto, Daisuke, Inuya, Hiroshi! ustedes correrán 400 metros velocidad―ordena con voz firme el profesor de educación física.

― ¡No es justo, Ranma nos va a ganar a todos!―se quejan los demás jóvenes, menos uno.

Ya todos en la línea de salida se preparan para correr, Ranma se ve muy seguro y reta con su pensamiento a Aoi:

― "Veamos que tan ágil eres Kinomoto"―piensa.

Aoi se ve tranquilo, y enseguida el profesor da la orden de salida. Ranma empieza a correr a toda velocidad dejando una notable distancia entre sus demás compañeros. Tras él viene Aoi con una desventaja marcada pero...

― ¡Akane sigues!―se escucha una voz desde el campo de béisbol. Las chicas están jugando y Akane pega un home-run impresionante. La pelota va disparada hacia la pista de atletismo, Ranma la ve pasar y no le da mucha importancia, pero en eso Aoi pasa a su lado rebasándolo considerablemente. Todos miran con gran asombro al ver como Aoi da un salto altísimo para alcanzar la pelota. Ranma por su parte sigue en la carrera y llega a la meta en primer lugar, ya que Aoi, se detuvo para regresar la pelota a una compañera.

― Bien, el ganador es Saotome―anota el profesor―. Kinomoto, ven un momento―llama el maestro a Aoi―. Que sea la última vez que haces eso en mi clase, ¿entendido?

― Si, lo siento―responde el muchacho.

Luego todos sus compañeros se acercan a él para preguntarle cómo fue que hizo eso. Ranma se queda mirando la escena un poco confundido. Por otro lado las chicas se quedan asombradas por la gran agilidad de Aoi, mientras que Akane alcanza a pensar:

― "Es verdad lo que dijo el tío Genma, Aoi es tan ágil como Ranma".

* * *

Los rumores corren como el agua en Furinkan:

― "¡¿Qué dices?!"

― "¡Alguien tan rápido como Ranma!"

― "¡Es más fuerte que Ranma!"

― "¡¿Quién es él?!"

― ...

Se escucha por todos los pasillos hasta que la noticia llega a los oídos de Kuno Tatewaki:

― ¡¿Cómo que hay alguien más ágil y fuerte que Ranma Saotome?! Eso no es posible, y si es así, se tiene que tratar de mí. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a ese sujeto para comprobarlo―sentencia Kuno.

― Deberías tranquilizarte Kuno―aconseja Nabiki.

Kuno sale a toda prisa para encontrarse con el responsable de los rumores en Furinkan.

― Después no digas que no te advertí―termina Nabiki, y seguido todos salen tras Kuno para curiosear.

* * *

En el patio de entrada, Aoi se dispone a salir del instituto y Kuno se pone frente a él en posición de pelea con su katana...

* * *

― ¿Qué Kuno va a retar a Aoi?―pregunta Akane a Nabiki.

― Así parece―responde la hermana con calculadora en mano.

Ranma que se encontraba al lado de ellas, sale a toda prisa al escuchar la noticia.

Todos se encuentran alrededor de Kuno y Aoi esperando algo interesante, Ranma y Akane llegan al lugar y observan con atención.

― Ahora veamos que tan fuerte eres―se jacta Kuno.

― Espera. ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿por qué quieres pelear conmigo?―pregunta confundido Aoi.

― ¡Ja,ja,ja!―se ríe Kuno― Esperaba que me preguntaras eso―Kuno toma una postura altiva y enseguida hace su "presentación" (tan presumida como siempre ^.^ U), mientras se escucha una música de fondo estilo ninja, cortesía de Nabiki.

― Mi nombre es Tatewaki Kuno, y soy mejor conocido como "el relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan", tengo 18 años, y soy el más apuesto de todos los chicos del lugar―todos lo miran con cara de desagrado.

― "Ese Kuno sí que es un presumido".

― "Si, como siempre".

Murmuran todos los muchachos.

― Ahora que sabes quién soy, quiero que me demuestres que tan fuerte eres―reta el kendoka lanzándose al ataque. Todos miran con atención la respuesta de Aoi. Cuando Kuno llega frente a él, le da su más fuerte envestida con la katana, pero...

...Kuno no logra tocar al chico, solo provocó una pequeña ráfaga de viento, Aoi se encuentra detrás de él:

― Escucha, ¿Kuno, verdad? ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos y me dices por que estas tan molesto?

― "¡Vieron eso, Kuno no pudo golpear al nuevo!―murmuran todos los chicos que rodeaban la escena.

Kuno se encuentra sorprendido por la rapidez con que se movió Aoi, sus ojos tiemblan del enojo, y enseguida se gira hacia el chico y empieza a atacarlo con envestidas muy rápidas.

Por su parte Ranma se encuentra sorprendido por la gran rapidez con que Aoi escapo del golpe mortal de Kuno Tatewaki:

― "¿Cómo lo hizo?, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando cambio de posición"―piensa.

Akane también está muy sorprendida, al igual que todos.

Mientras, Kuno sigue con sus ataques simultáneos, pero Aoi, esquiva todos los golpes con una facilidad tremenda, su rostro refleja despreocupación. Kuno poco a poco pierde todas sus energías. Ambos se alejan un poco para descansar, (bueno solo Kuno).

― "No es posible que no haya podido darle un solo golpe, es muy rápido"― piensa agitado el Relámpago del Furinkan, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

― ¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿a caso tienes miedo novato?―sonríe Kuno.

Al parecer lo que éste dice no le afecta en lo absoluto a Aoi, pues tan solo dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se retira dándole la espalda.

― Te dije que no quería pelear contigo―alcanza a decir Aoi.

Al escuchar esto, fue como si un resorte activara a Kuno, y sin más ni menos, se lanza nuevamente al ataque sin importarle que este no quisiera pelear. Todos miran y piensan que esta vez, Aoi no se librará de la ira de Kuno, pero...

...En el justo momento en que Kuno iba a golpear con su katana al joven que iba de espaldas, este ágilmente se hace a un lado y coloca su pie de tal forma que Kuno tropieza y se estampa contra un árbol.

― ¡Anotaron la matrícula!―fueron las últimas palabras de Kuno, cayendo de cara al piso.

Todos se acercan para ver como se encuentra el pobre chico. Por su parte Aoi se disculpa con Kuno y se retira.

Ranma se queda observándolo y se da cuenta que no es cualquier peleador, esta vez tendrá que estar preparado para cualquier reto, como anteriormente se lo había dicho Genma.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO!

OTRA ENTREGA, UN POQUITO CORTA, PERO ESPERO LOS ANIME A SEGUIR LEYENDO. SUS COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS, Y GRACIAS A QUIENES YA ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS!

NUBEROJIZA


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Genma , eres un tramposo!

¡HOLA A TODOS! HAGO ENTREGA DEL CAPITULO 4 DE ESTE FIC, QUE AL PARECER VA TENIENDO BUENA ACEPTACIÓN POR PARTE DE USTEDES, ¡LOS FANS DE RANMA! ¡LO CUAL ME ALEGRA BASTANTE!

ASÍ QUE GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES _REVIEWERS_ POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SIN DUDA SON DE ANIMO PARA SEGUIR SUBIENDO Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS VISITANTES INCOGNITOS DE CUALQUIER PARTE DEL GLOBO.

¡ARIGATOOO!

* * *

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By: nubeRojiza**

**Parte 4. ¡Genma Saotome, eres un tramposo!**

* * *

**Ranma y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, ufff..**

* * *

Al otro lado de Nerima, una figura conocida se poza frente al dojo Tendo:

― "Al fin te encontré Saotome, ahora si sabrás quien soy yo".

* * *

Mientras tanto, frente al estanque de la casa se encuentran Soun y Genma jugando Shogui muy tranquilamente, alguien llama a la puerta y es Kasumi quien va a abrir:

― Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?―pregunta la gentil hija.

― Si gracias, busco al señor Genma Saotome, me dijeron que está viviendo aquí con su familia.

Kasumi le pide al hombre que espere un momento y enseguida va con su tío para informarle de su visita.

― Tío, te buscan en la entrada―anuncia Kasumi.

― ¿Y quién es?, Kasumi―pregunta Genma.

― Dijo que era un viejo amigo tuyo.

El señor Saotome enseguida sospecha de quien se podría tratar, y de inmediato toma una cubeta de agua fría y se la arroja para convertirse en panda:

― "¡Díganle que no estoy!"―pone cínico en su cartel.

― ¡¿Pero cómo Saotome?! ¡¿A caso es un cobarde?! ¡¿Por qué no va y enfrenta a ese tal Kinomoto?!―le recrimina Soun al panda tratando de convencerlo para que vaya a recibirlo.

Efectivamente, quien espera a Genma en la entrada es Kintaro Kinomoto, quien viene a retarlo nuevamente a un duelo. Pero mientras este espera impaciente, Nodoka aparece y Kintaro la reconoce inmediatamente, ella también parece recordarlo:

― Pero si usted es...

― Tanto tiempo sin verte Nodoka, ¿cómo has estado?―pregunta el hombre.

― Usted es...eres Kintaro―responde la mujer al acordarse.

― Así es, veo que aun te acuerdas de mí―sonríe Kintaro.

Kasumi, Soun y el panda se asoman y observan la escena un poco confundidos.

― Pero, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?―pregunta Nodoka.

― Estoy buscando a tu marido. Pero al parecer no se encuentra, ¿verdad?―lo busca con la mirada.

El panda esta con cara de muerto al escuchar a su "viejo amigo" preguntar por él, pero...

― Así es, mi marido está en un viaje de entrenamiento, y por el momento no se encuentra en casa―anuncia Nodoka.

Todos se quedan con cara de interrogación, al escuchar la respuesta de la señora Saotome.

― Bien, entonces me retiro, disculpen las molestias...Ah y, Nodoka, me dio gusto volver a verte―termina Kinomoto y se retira.

* * *

Por otra parte, Ranma-kun y Akane vienen de la escuela. Akane nota algo distraído a Ranma y es ella quien rompe el silencio entre ambos:

― Te ves preocupado.

― ¿Qué dices?

― ¡Que te ves muy preocupado!―repite Akane.

― Claro que no, yo no estoy preocupado por nada―contesta Ranma evitando mirar a Akane.

― Entonces, ¿por qué estas tan callado?―insiste Akane.

― No es asunto tuyo.

― Tan grosero como siempre.

Y así ambos muchachos van camino a casa discutiendo como siempre.

* * *

En la sala de la casa, Nodoka, Kasumi, Soun y el panda toman una taza de té, mientras que Soun pregunta a Nodoka la razón por la cual le mintió al señor Kinomoto sobre Genma.

Entonces Nodoka empieza a explicar:

― No es que a mí me guste mentir, es solo que...no quiero más peleas.

― ¿A qué se refiere tía?―pregunta Kasumi.

― Lo que pasa es que hace ya muchos años...―empieza a recordar una escena de su juventud:

― Mi padre me ofreció en matrimonio al hombre más fuerte del pueblo, pero había dos jóvenes maravillosos que poseían ese gran poder, ellos eran Genma y Kintaro. Los padres de ambos jóvenes decidieron batirlos en un duelo para decidir mi suerte y para probar quien era el más fuerte, tengo entendido que ellos eran grandes amigos, así que yo me negué totalmente a esa batalla, pero no me tomaron en cuenta. Finalmente el ganador de esa pelea fue mi Genma, ¿verdad?

― Ah, entonces la razón por la que le mintió a Kinomoto fue por proteger al tío, ¿verdad?―interroga Nabiki, quien acababa de regresar del colegio y escucho todo.

― Si esa es la razón―afirma Nodoka.

Todos están conmovidos por la bondad de la señora Saotome, incluso el panda quien está hundido en un mar de lágrimas.

― Pero que tarde es, Akane y Ranma están a punto de llegar de la escuela, tenemos que preparar la comida―se levanta Nodoka.

― Yo la ayudo tía―completa Kasumi.

Y ambas mujeres se retiran a sus labores. Entonces Nabiki pregunta al panda algo peculiar:

― Oye tío, y ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que también peleaste con ese señor por la tía Nodoka cuando nos contaste de él la otra vez?―al parecer esto toma desprevenido al panda y de inmediato responde en su cartel:

―"¡Debí haberlo olvidado!"

Ranma y Akane llegan de la escuela y el panda pide a Soun y a Nabiki que no le comenten nada a Ranma de lo pasó.

* * *

Kintaro regresa a su casa con varias cosas para comer y Aoi le pregunta la razón de su tardanza:

― No creo que te hayas tardado tanto en comprar eso, ¿a dónde fuiste?

― A ningún lado, solo fui a comprar la comida―pero la mente del Kintaro está en otra parte:

― "Por ahora te escapaste Saotome, pero cuando te encuentre no tendrás escapatoria, aquella vez me tendiste una trampa, pero ahora no será igual"―piensa.

― ¡Papá! ¡Oye papá! ¡Reacciona!―habla Aoi a Kintaro pasando una mano frente a los ojos de su padre.

― ¿Qué, qué dices?―reacciona Kintaro.

― Que estas muy extraño papá―insiste Aoi.

― No me sucede nada, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue a ti en el instituto?

― Bueno pues, creo que tengo mucha suerte, mi segundo día, y un loco ya quería acabar conmigo―contesta pesimista el chico.

― Se ve que eres muy bueno para hacer amigos―contesta Kinomoto divertido.

― ¡No te burles padre!

* * *

Nuevamente en el dojo, Soun platica muy seriamente con Genma:

― Señor Saotome, ¿por qué no me cuenta la verdad sobre ese tal Kinomoto? No me va a negar que se puso muy nervioso cuando lo vinieron a buscar, además, no entiendo porque no quiere enfrentarlo si ya una vez lo derrotó.

― No sé de qué me habla Tendo―responde sin sentido Genma.

― ¡¿Cómo que no sabe?!―se exalta Soun.

― De acuerdo Tendo, a usted no le puedo mentir...lo que pasa es que...bueno, digamos que la pelea que tuvimos no fue del todo ganada por mí―habla Genma sin dar muchas explicaciones.

― ¡Explíquese Saotome!―replica Soun.

― Lo que pasa es que, mi padre me convenció de usar otros "métodos" para ganar aquel combate…

― ¿Métodos?―cuestiona Soun.

― Si...vera, pusimos un somnífero en la comida de Kinomoto antes del combate…

― ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeé?! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de algo tan deshonroso?!―le grita Soun.

― ¡Ya cálmese Tendo! No es para tanto, además en verdad yo quería que Nodoka fuera mi prometida, y mi padre no permitiría que perdiera esa pelea, y digamos que en aquel entonces yo no poseía el nivel de pelea que tengo ahora―termina por decir Genma con cara de nerviosismo.

― Ya veo porque no quiere que Ranma se entere―se resigna Soun.

― Así es Tendo, conociendo a Ranma, seguro me daría una paliza―se ríe Genma. ^_^ U

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO. YA POR ULTIMO COMENTARIO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EN ESTOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS, LA HISTORIA SE ENFOCA EN RESALTAR LA PERSONALIDAD DE KINOMOTO, LO CUAL ME HA COSTADO BASTANTE, ¡YA QUE YO TAMBIÉN SOY FERVIENTE ADMIRADORA DE RANMA-KUN! (AL IGUAL QUE ISAKURA TENDO, QUE A PROPÓSITO, VOY SIGUIENDO TU FIC "DESTINO O LIBRE ALBEDRÍO" LA CUAL ME HA GUSTADO BASTANTE :)) Y ¡TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA VER A RANMA CELOSO! Y COMO SABEMOS QUE RANMA ES BASTANTE CABEZA DURA…HABRÁ MÁS DETALLES QUE ESPERO LOS ANIME A SEGUIR LEYENDO.

BUENO, RESPECTO AL REVIEW DE UNA FAN, SOBRE LA BÚSQUEDA DE NOMBRES…ME PARECIÓ BASTANTE GRACIOSO TU COMENTARIO, AMM, SERIA: "DIEGO" PARA NIÑO, Y PARA NIÑA… "AKANE", AUNQUE, "PEQUEÑA PATEA TRASEROS", NO SUENA MAL…!

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, PD: LES DEJO UN SKETCH DE KINOMOTO, AKANE Y RANMA EN EL PERFIL!


	5. Chapter 5 Aoi vs Happosai

HOLA DE NUEVO! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTE FIC! EN ESTA OCASIÓN LES TRAIGO EL 5TO CAPITULO, CON EL QUE ME DIVERTÍ BASTANTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE!

* * *

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By: nubeRojiza**

**Parte 5. Aoi contra Happosai.**

* * *

**RANMA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

Otro día en clase de la profesora Ninomiya, todos como siempre estaban jugando sin abrir un solo libro, Ranma-kun por su parte hacia enojar a la pequeña Hinako y Akane un poco distraída observaba la butaca vacía de Aoi.

― Vaya, el chico nuevo no lleva ni una semana y ya está faltando a clase―comenta Sayuri.

― Si a esto se le puede llamar clase…―completa Akane y empiezan a reír.

― Pero estoy segura de que Aoi vino a la escuela, solo que no entró al salón―agrega Yuka.

― Entonces, ¿dónde se habrá metido?―se preguntan las chicas.

― Yo vi que subió a la azotea―respondió otra compañera.

― Oye Akane tu viste a… ¿Y Akane a dónde va?―observan las chicas.

Ranma se da cuenta que Akane salió del salón y decide preguntar la razón.

― Oigan, y ¿Akane a dónde fue?―se acerca casualmente con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Una de las chicas está a punto de contestar, pero una voz conocida da su propia respuesta:

― Es obvio que Akane fue en busca del chico nuevo, ¿no crees Ranma?

A Ranma no parece haberle gustado mucho el comentario de Ukio.

― ¿Por qué dices eso Ukio? Ya sabes que Akane es la chica más poco interesante del mundo, dudo mucho que haga algo así―termina cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Mientras, Akane se dirige a la azotea de Furinkan algo pensativa:

― "Me pregunto si Aoi ya sabrá que su padre y el tío se conocen, de ser así, podría retar a Ranma a un combate muy pronto".

Al llegar voltea a todas partes pero no ve al chico, camina un poco y no consigue encontrarlo.

― ¿Ya se habrá ido?― se pregunta.

Alguien la observa de cerca, es Aoi que le da un pequeño susto:

― ¡Hola Akane! ¿Pasa algo?―habla alegre el muchacho.

― ¡Oye, me asustaste!

― Lo siento, solo estaba jugando―Aoi se acerca serio a la chica, y la mira fijamente.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― dice Akane sintiéndose algo inquieta.

― Tómala la vi hoy en la mañana y pensé en dártela a ti―ofrece Aoi una pequeña flor color lila.

La peliazul lo mira con cierta sorpresa:

― Ehm, gracias, aunque no sé por qué me la das a mí―se ruboriza ligeramente.

― Es solo que, fuiste la primera persona que se porto amable conmigo y, me agradas mucho…―contesta Aoi.

― Gra-gracias―Akane toma la flor y los dos jóvenes se quedan un momento en silencio.

Después los dos reaccionan y hablan al mismo tiempo, Aoi le cede la palabra a Akane, pero a esta se le olvida la razón por la cual subió a buscarlo, y por consecuente balbucea un poco.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Akane?―pregunta Aoi interesado.

―No nada, es solo que, bueno es que no te ví en clase y me dijeron que estabas aquí, y pues...

De pronto, un sonido muy fuerte les llamó la atención y corrieron a asomarse por el barandal, el sonido era provocado nada más y nada menos que por los tumbos del viejo Happosai que nuevamente iba perseguido por las furiosas chicas de Furinkan.

― Ese anciano no se cansa de provocar destrozos―mira Akane hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

― Tal vez haya que darle una lección, ¿no crees Akane?

― ¿Cómo?―observa la chica a Aoi saltar desde la azotea hasta un tejado que se encuentra en la parte de abajo (unos tres pisos), por donde corre el maestro muy despreocupado.

Akane mira con sorpresa la acción de Aoi y en ese momento se da cuenta de que en verdad seria un rival de cuidado para Ranma.

Aoi cae perfectamente en el tejado y se para frente al maestro:

― ¿Pero qué cocha pacha? ¿Quién eres tu jovencito?―pregunta el viejo.

Las chicas que perseguían al maestro desde abajo se detienen y miran encantadas al chico nuevo. Algunos alumnos del 2-F que miraban por la ventana, se percatan del suceso, he inmediatamente llaman a los demás para que observen. Ranma y Ukio llegan a una ventana y miran al maestro y a su nuevo compañero dispuesto a enfrentarse.

Por su parte Aoi le pide al maestro que devuelva lo que se robó (claro, aun no sabe que son prendas intimas).

― ¡Anciano! ¿Serias tan amable de devolver lo que les has quitado a estas chicas?

― ¿Qué dices jovencito?, claro que no haré tal cosa, ¡primero muerto antes que devolver mi colección!―dice seguro el chiflado maestro.

― Dicen que usted es maestro de artes marciales, estoy seguro de que si lo fuera no robaría, así que no estoy muy seguro de que lo sea―lo señala Aoi.

― ¡¿Escucharon eso?! ¡Aoi ha retado al maestro Happosai!―gritan de emoción los estudiantes desde las ventanas

― Pero que tonto, lo único que provoca es la ira del anciano―habla Ranma un poco molesto.

Hasta ahora él había sido el único en enfrentarse al viejo. Akane también mira preocupada desde la azotea. Todos esperan una reacción catastrófica departe del maestro pero...

― ¡¿Cómo puedes faltarle el respeto a un maestro consagrado como yo?!―lloriquea Happosai.

― Disculpe, pero es lo único que demuestra con su actitud―le contesta Aoi.

― De todas formas no importa, te perdonaré solo porque me sorprende que alguien que no sea Ranma, se haya atrevido a enfrentarme―habla Happosai cruzado de brazos y fumando su pipa.

Desde la ventana Ranma escuchó lo que dijo el maestro y no evita resbalarse del coraje. Entonces Happosai saca algo de su "botín" y se lo arroja a Aoi:

― ¡Toma muchacho un regalo de mi parte!―Aoi mira con sorpresa lo que tiene en sus manos.

― ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!―grita el chico sonrojado.

― ¿Cómo? No me digas que nunca habías visto una, es de las más bonitas que tengo y eres muy afortunado de que te la este regalando―contesta el maestro.

Todas las chicas gritan de espanto al ver la prenda intima y todos los muchachos se ríen a carcajadas. Ranma, Ukio y Akane (ésta aun en la azotea) miran con una gota de sudor en la sien.

― ¡No es eso! ¡Claro que sé que es! ¡Lo que no entiendo es porque me da algo así!―grita Aoi sonrojado.

― Ya te dije que es un regalo, ¡¿no me digas que no lo quieres?!―contesta el viejo empezando a molestarse.

― ¡Por supuesto que no lo quiero!―termina Aoi.

― ¡Esto sí que no lo perdono! Mira que rechazar un regalo tan preciado―dice furioso Happosai elevando su aura de combate.

― "¡Miren el maestro ya se enojó!"―observan los alumnos del Furinkan.

― ¡Ya verás jovencito, probarás la ira de Happosai!―anuncia el maestro.

― ¡Pues déjeme ver lo que puede hacer anciano!―contesta Aoi poniéndose en guardia.

Todo parece indicar que Happosai dará una "gran pelea", pero inmediatamente después y sorpresivamente el viejo se gira y se da a la fuga.

― ¡Oiga, ¿a dónde va?!―llama Aoi observando la huida del maestro.

Todos se caen de espaldas ante la actitud del anciano, pero...

― ¡Ji, ji, ji! No pienses que estoy huyendo, ¡toma otro regalito! y este sí que lo vas a aceptar…

El maestro lanza su ataque de "la bomba Happo-dai-carin". Aoi mira con sorpresa sin mostrar una pronta reacción. Ranma observa desde la ventana y piensa ir a evitar la catástrofe, pero Ukio lo detiene y le pide que mire atentamente. Aoi no muestra una actitud de preocupación, al contrario, se ve sumamente confiado.

― ¡Aooooooooiiiiii, cuidado!―llama Akane desde la azotea.

― ¡No te preocupes!―contesta el joven.

Ranma reconoce inmediatamente la voz de su prometida, quien se está preocupando por otro que no es él, y siente una punzada de celos al verla tan al pendiente de Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto, la Happo-bomba está a punto de llegar, todos se empiezan a resguardarse, las chicas que perseguían al maestro gritan como locas e inmediatamente se echan a correr, Aoi detiene a una de ellas, y le pide una escoba, el chico la toma y se pone en posición de bateo:

― Preparen...apunten... ¡fuego!

Y la bomba sale disparada del batazo con una gran velocidad hacia el maestro, estallándole en las narices y enviándolo al infinito, regando su colección por toda Nerima.

Furinkan se vuelve loco de la emoción al observar como el maestro ha sido derrotado por el nuevo, por su parte Ranma se siente completamente ignorado y celoso, ya que, en esta ocasión, no fue él quien acabó con las maldades de Happosai.

Aoi, con la escoba recargada en su hombro, voltea hacia arriba, y con una sonrisa se dirige a Akane:

― ¡¿Qué te pareció?! ¡Creo que no fue tan difícil!―llama en voz alta.

Akane se ríe junto con él, mientras Ranma los observa con una cara de...bueno ya se lo imaginaran.

* * *

UN PREÁMBULO EN ESTE CAPITULO, EN EL SIGUIENTE SE SIGUEN DESTAPANDO SECRETOS.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!


	6. Chapter 6 ¡En verdad me gustas Akane!

BIEN PUES! GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS QUE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, Y CLARO POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA :), SIN TANTO PREÁMBULO, LA SEXTA ENTREGA!

* * *

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By: nubeRojiza**

**Parte 6. "En verdad me gustas Akane."**

* * *

**RANMA 1/2 Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO SENSEI **

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto acontecido en la última semana en Furinkan, este parece ser un día normal, por lo que todos se encuentran en clase.

En el 2-F, los alumnos están en clase de matemáticas. Ranma-kun está bostezando y tiene una gran cara de sueño. Akane toma anotaciones del pizarrón y Aoi...bueno, Aoi también está en lo suyo, pero su mirada está concentrada en Akane. Entonces éste decide enviarle una nota en un pequeño papel, con un dibujo del profesor. Al llegarle Akane no evita reírse de la ocurrencia de Aoi, pero el maestro enseguida se percata y pregunta:

― Señorita Tendo, ¿se puede saber cuál es la causa de su risa?

― No es nada profesor, lo siento.

― Ah, entonces sería tan amable de mostrarme lo que tiene en las manos.

Akane no puede evitar que el profesor tome el papel, cuando éste lo ve, aparece una vena palpitante en su frente, por lo que la castiga mandándola fuera del aula.

Todos se ríen del dibujo tan gracioso, incluso Ranma se sorprende por la acción de Akane.

― "Boba…"― piensa Ranma sin mostrar expresión en su rostro.

En eso:

― Disculpe maestro, fui yo quien hizo el dibujo, es a mí a quien debe sacar―explica Aoi.

― ¡Vaya! Estos alumnos nuevos, ya no tienen respeto por nada, de todas formas, ¡Kinomoto y Tendo! fuera de mi clase―les señala el maestro la salida.

Ambos jóvenes se retiran del salón.

― "¡Kinomoto al rescate! ¿Qué no puede dejar de llamar la atención?"― piensa Ranma recargando la mejilla en su puño y con el seño fruncido.

* * *

Akane y Aoi están en el pasillo cargando cubetas de agua:

― Siento haberte causado un problema Akane―dice el chico arrepentido.

― No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, ese maestro es muy enojón, además, el dibujo estaba muy chistoso― sonríe Akane.

― ¡En verdad lo crees!―sonríe igualmente Aoi, y ambos empiezan a reír.

― Oye Akane, ¿qué clase tenemos después de esta?―pregunta Aoi.

― Educación física, ¿por qué?

― Bueno, es que, tengo una idea―responde Aoi.

― ¿Y cuál es?―pregunta nuevamente Akane.

― Sabes...mi padre y yo acabamos de llegar a Nerima y no conocemos muy bien la ciudad, me gustaría que me llevaras a conocerla.

― Claro, tú solo dime cuando y vamos juntos―dice sonriente Akane.

― ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

― ¿Ahora?, pero estamos en clase y...

― Tienes razón (se voltea), como se me pudo ocurrir algo tan alocado, ya veo que los chicos de Nerima no son nada arriesgados, pero no importa, lo comprendo―interrumpe Aoi.

Akane entiende perfectamente la indirecta y no evita el reto:

― ¡Vamos Aoi! ¡¿Qué esperas?!― lo jala del brazo para irse corriendo dejando las cubetas en el suelo...

* * *

― Bien, anoten la tarea―habla el profesor dentro del aula―. Joven podría avisar a la señorita Tendo y al señor Kinomoto que ya pueden entrar―pide luego a un alumno.

Al abrir la puerta el muchacho enviado se encuentra con el pasillo totalmente vacío.

― Disculpe profesor, pero Akane y Aoi no están.

― ¡¿Cómo que no están?! Es el colmo que se tomen tantas libertades, pero esto lo sabrá el director.

Ranma se da cuenta:

― "¿Se habrá ido con ese Kinomoto?"―piensa sintiendo algo en su interior.

― Saotome, ¿cómo puedes permitir que tu prometida se escape con otro?, en verdad eres un tonto―molesta Gosunkugi.

― ¡Cállate fetiches! ¡A mí no me interesa donde vaya Akane!―reacciona Ranma cogiéndolo de la camisa con fuerza.

― ¡Ya tranquilo Saotome, solo jugaba!―se libera Gosunkugui.

Ranma vuelve a su pensamiento inicial y decide no darle mucha importancia, aunque por dentro no puede evitar preguntarse donde fue su prometida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aoi y Akane se encuentran ya en el centro de la ciudad, van a los videojuegos, se toman un helado, visitan las tiendas, recorren las calles, y Akane muestra a Aoi casi todos los lugares interesantes de Nerima.

Akane se siente alegre y lo refleja en su rostro, por su parte Aoi está realmente encantado con la chica, y no evita sentirse atraído por ella. Al llegar la tarde ambos jóvenes se encuentran en el canal de Nerima arrojando piedrecillas al agua.

― Akane…

― Si, dime…

― Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo.

― No hay de que, además ya hace mucho tiempo que no me ausentaba de clases―sonríe Akane.

― ¿En serio te escapabas? Tengo entendido que eres de las primeras en clase…

― Bueno, ¡no me escapaba! Digamos que ocurrían cosas inesperadas…―trata de explicar Akane con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente.

Aoi la observa con ambas cejas arqueadas, luego vuelve su vista al canal.

― Sabes...en verdad...me siento muy a gusto contigo…―le dice.

― ¿En serio?, la verdad no se que tenga de especial mi compañía―responde Akane.

― No solo tu compañía…tú eres muy especial Akane.

― G-gracias…―se ruboriza la chica.

Aoi da un suspiro y se queda mirando al horizonte:

― Desde que murió mamá, papá y yo la hemos pasado realmente mal, él...él solo piensa en continuar con su legado de artes marciales, ni siquiera le importa si yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que me está imponiendo, estoy seguro de que si mamá estuviera viva, me apoyaría en mis decisiones.

Akane mira fijamente a Aoi y se da cuenta de que son muy parecidos.

― Te comprendo, una madre es la persona más importante que pueda existir, a mí también me ha hecho mucha falta mi mamá...ella murió cuando yo era una niña y desde entonces la he extrañado mucho―se sincera la mediana de las Tendo.

― "Akane, tu también…"―piensa sorprendido el joven.

Aoi parece comprender algo y enseguida termina con el momento de tristeza:

― Sabes algo Akane, pienso que, donde quiera que se encuentren nuestras madres, deben sentirse muy orgullosas de nosotros, en especial tu mamá de ti, ya que, eres una mujer muy bella.

Akane sintió como su corazón, por alguna extraña razón empezó a latir más rápido. Nunca había platicado de su mamá ni siquiera con Ranma. Se sentía nerviosa e impaciente.

― "Que extraño, esto solo me pasa cuando estoy junto a…"―pensaba Akane.

Aoi mira fijamente a Akane, y ésta no evita sonrojarse al sentir una mirada tan penetrante como la de éste chico.

― "¿Qué me pasa? no entiendo por qué me siento así con él"―sigue pensando Akane.

Aoi rompe el silencio con unas palabras que logran confundir a la peliazul:

― ¡En verdad me gustas Akane!

Al escuchar esto Akane no sabe cómo reaccionar, y empieza a balbucear un poco.

― Pe... Pero, Aoi yo no he...―era la segunda vez que alguien se le declaraba, no es que estuviera acostumbrada.

― No digas nada Akane―vuelve Aoi su vista hacia el canal―. Sé que es muy pronto, pero no pude evitar decirte lo que estoy sintiendo.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué Aoi Kinomoto la había hecho sentirse así? Nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie más que no fuera su prometido. El chico de la trenza provocaba toda clase de emociones en ella, desde el más fiero de los enojos, hasta el más sincero de los sentimientos: ¿amor? Si, Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma, ¿o no? Todos estos pensamientos giraban en la mente y en el corazón de Akane, Aoi la hacía sentirse femenina y apreciada, le había confiado sus sentimientos de manera transparente, cosa que Ranma, jamás ha podido hacer.

En aquel momento las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron por un minuto, pero fue Akane quien se encargó de romper el momento.

― ¡Cielos!, ya es muy tarde, si no nos apresuramos cerraran la escuela.

Akane se aleja de Aoi.

― Si. Tienes razón hay que apresurarnos.

― No te preocupes, la escuela no está muy lejos de aquí, dijiste que tu papá te estaba esperando para entrenar, lo mejor será que vayas con él―sugiere Akane.

― Por supuesto que no, tú y yo salimos juntos, y así regresaremos―insiste Aoi.

― No, en verdad no hace falta―termina Akane y se va corriendo, dejando a su compañero quien se queda mirándola y sin poder ya alcanzarla.

― Akane…eres impredecible―sonríe el Aoi observando cómo se aleja la chica.

* * *

WOW! AKANE SINTIENDO COSAS POR AOI?!:0 Y RANMAAAAAA?!:0

SIN DUDA, SI PUDIERA ESTAR EN EL ANIME AYUDARIA A ENSEÑAR A NADAR A AKANE.

NO SE QUE TENGA ESTE CHICO AOI QUE ME RECUERDA A EDUARDO CULLEN, CON TAL "PERFEFCION", YO TAMBIEN ME HE PREGUNTADO SI TIENE ALGUN DEFECTO...?_?

BUENO, LOS INVITO A COMENTAR Y LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE Y GRACIAS Y SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES Y COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS Y...FIUUUU! ^. ^U

NUBEROJIZA


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Claro que no estoy Celoso!

Sin más preámbulo, nos vemos abajo (NR)

* * *

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**BY:nubeRojiza**

**Parte 7. "¡Claro que no estoy celoso!"**

* * *

**RANMA 1/2 ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO SENSEI, ESTO ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER A LOS FANS**

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, aparece Akane corriendo rumbo al instituto Furinkan, pero al llegar se topa con el barandal cerrado.

― ¡Ay no!, ¿Y ahora qué hago?―se pregunta.

― No creo que te dejen entrar―dice una voz familiar.

Akane se gira y ve a Ranma con su mochila recargado en una pared detrás de ella.

― ¿Ranma? ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa?―le pregunta Akane, pero éste no contesta y le arroja su bolso mostrando una actitud de indiferencia.

― ¡Tómalo!

Es lo único que puede decir Ranma. Se voltea y se va caminando sin prestar mucha atención a Akane.

― Oye...Ranma, espérame―habla Akane débilmente alcanzándole.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Ranma se la pasó en total silencio, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Akane.

― "¿Estará molesto?"―piensa la chica, y decide romper el silencio con una pregunta― ¿Te pasa algo Ranma? Todo el camino has estado muy callado.

Al escuchar, Ranma frunce el seño y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirige a Akane muy secamente:

― Por supuesto que no me pasa nada.

― Si es por lo de Aoi yo no...

― Akane, tu no tienes porque darme explicaciones de nada, puedes irte con quien quieras, a mi no me interesa―interrumpe Ranma dejando a Akane en completo silencio, y sigue caminando sin detenerse.

Akane se para en frío, ahora entiende las palabras de Ranma, y piensa que en verdad, a él, no le interesa.

Ranma por su parte, ya unas cuadras alejado de Akane, camina cabizbajo. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la salida de Akane con el tal Kinomoto. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza que no se atrevió a mostrarle a su prometida, es por eso que evito verla todo el camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la posada donde se encuentran los Kinomoto, Kintaro medita en silencio:

― "Ya verás cuando te encuentre Saotome, esta vez pagarás la humillación que me hiciste pasar hace ya muchos años"―piensa el vengativo hombre.

Aoi llega rápidamente e interrumpe los pensamientos de su padre.

― Llegas tarde hijo.

― Lo siento Papá, estaba muy ocupado.

― ¿Y a qué te refieres con ocupado?―indaga el hombre.

― Mmm, está bien, te diré solo si prometes no burlarte―contesta Aoi.

― Por supuesto que no me burlare, puedes confiar en mi hijo.

― Esta bien. Estaba con una chica. Y es la más linda de todas las que he conocido.

― Ah, ja, ja, con qué era eso, pues felicidades hijo. Pero dime. ¿Ya es tu novia?

― Por supuesto que no papá, además, ella es muy linda, estoy seguro que debe tener varios pretendientes.

― No me digas que te alejarías de ella si estuviera comprometida Aoi―dice severo Kinomoto.

― Ella me gusta, y si hubiera otro de por medio, no me daría por vencido hasta lograr conquistarla.

― ¡Esa es la actitud muchacho! Y ahora prepárate, como llegaste tarde, entrenaremos una hora más.

― ¡Otra hora! pero papá...

― Sin peros muchacho.

― Esta bien padre―termina Aoi conformista.

* * *

En la sala de la casa Tendo, Nodoka platica con Akane:

― Akane, ¿sabes lo que le ocurre a Ranma? desde que llegaron, ha estado muy callado y distraído.

― No lo sé señora―responde la chica.

― Podrías ver por favor lo que le ocurre…

* * *

Akane no pudo negarse a la petición de Nodoka y sale a buscarlo. En el patio del dojo Ranma-kun se encuentra muy concentrado en su entrenamiento, pero en realidad su mente la ocupan otras cosas:

― "¡¿Qué se cree ese sujeto?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llevársela?! Es un..."―piensa desquitando su furia golpeando fuertemente la viga paralela de entrenamiento.

― ¡Ranma!― lo llama Akane en el justo instante en que el joven destroza la viga de un solo golpe. Ranma se hace de oídos sordos y se aleja del lugar colocándose una toalla en el cuello al terminar de secarse el sudor.

― ¡Qué no me escuchaste, te estoy hablando!―alza la voz Akane.

Ranma se detiene.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Akane entiende la grosera actitud de su prometido, pero ella tampoco se deja e igual que él toma una postura de indiferencia.

― No creas que quiero molestarte, es solo que tu mamá me pidió que te preguntara que es lo que te está pasando.

― Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

― ¿Estás seguro?―lo alcanza Akane para escudriñar su rostro.

― Si. Y ya vete que interrumpes mi entrenamiento.

― Entiendo...Por un momento llegue a pensar que...―se gira Akane sin terminar la frase y se retira.

― Espera, que ibas a decir―la alcanza Ranma.

― Nada, no tiene importancia―dice la peliazul desanimada y sigue caminando.

De pronto, como si un resorte activara a Ranma (y sin darse cuenta) de su boca salen ciertas palabras que lo delatan:

― ¡Te parece poco el haberte ido con ese sujeto!―declara evitando mirar a la chica.

Al escuchar esto, Akane reacciona de inmediato y se gira hacia su prometido.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Ranma esta celoso y se lo ha expresado, al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho se cubre la boca con ambas manos y se ruboriza ligeramente.

― Ah, bueno, a que...― balbucea el chico.

― ¿De verdad te molesto que me fuera con Aoi?―sonríe Akane.

Al verse descubierto, Ranma trata de evadir la situación desviando su mirada.

― ¡Por supuesto que no!―se sulfura― ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa lo que hagas Akane! ¡A ti te puede pretender quien tu quieras!―suelta― Además, aunque nuestro compromiso fue impuesto, se ve mal que siendo mi prometida, te vayas con otros hombres―se cruza de brazos y habla con el seño fruncido―. Nadie se burla de un Saotome. Aunque pensándolo bien, pobre sujeto, debió haber pasado un momento terrible, tener que soportar a una chica tan violen…

*SPLASHHHHHHHH*

Un balde de agua helada cae sobre la cabeza del ojiazul…

― ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA AKANE?!

― ¡RANMA ERES UN TORPE!

― ¡¿AH ASÍ?! ¡PUES TU ERES UNA BOBA Y MARIMACHO!

Pelean las dos chicas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los familiares.

― Creo que Ranma aun no aprende a contener su boca…―comenta Nabiki.

― Así es, creo que a mi Ranma le falta ser un poco más sensible―habla Nodoka con una mano sobre su mejilla.

― Akane no se queda atrás, creo que es demasiado impulsiva…―agrega Kasumi.

Mientras, Soun y Genma solo asienten con sus cabezas detrás de las tres mujeres.

― ¡PUES TIENES RAZON RANMA! Soy libre de elegir a mis pretendientes y Aoi no me es nada indiferente, de hecho, me acaba de decir que le intereso, cosa que jamás voy a escuchar de ti― termina Akane girando sobre sus talones y se va echando fuego.

Las palabras de la chica dejaron en silencio a Ranma.

―Vaya, vaya, así que Akane tiene un nuevo pretendiente…―sonríe Nabiki.

― ¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOO?!―aparece la enorme cabeza de Soun a un lado de Ranma-chan.

Ranma da un brinco de terror.

― ¡HIJO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIR ESO?!―le reclama Genma.

Toda la familia empieza a murmurar.

― ¡YA DEJENME TRANQUILO!―se aleja Ranma-chan de un salto para perderse por los tejados.

* * *

**Habitación de Akane.**

―Ranma no baka…―recuerda la peliazul las palabras de su prometido:

_"¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa lo que hagas Akane! ¡A ti te puede pretender quien tu quieras!"_

**― **¿De verdad eso quieres?―habla cabizbaja para sí misma…

_"…se ve mal que siendo mi prometida, te vayas con otros hombres…"_

Akane se levanta de su asiento de golpe:

― ¡¿Y que se supone que haces tú Saotome?!―alza la voz recordando todas las situaciones incomodas con las otras "prometidas" de Ranma.

― Ya verás Ranma…―sentencia la mediana de las Tendo con un tono decidido.

* * *

Por la noche, un ambiente tenso embarga la cena familiar, un silencio notorio se encuentra entre los habitantes de la casa Tendo. Es Nabiki quien con su indiscreción lo rompe:

― Akane, y se puede saber a ¿dónde te fuiste con el chico nuevo?

Al escuchar esto, a Soun se le atora la comida y se le corta la respiración.

― Nabiki, no tienes que ser tan indiscreta―murmura Kasumi mientras da palmadas en la espalda de su padre. Nodoka se dirige a Akane con preocupación:

― Akane, ¿a caso ya no te interesa mi Ranma?

― Tía, era solo un compañero de clase…― contesta Akane nerviosa.

Ranma-kun come indiferente.

Nabiki nuevamente comete otra indiscreción:

― Oye tío, no te parece extraño que el señor Kinomoto no te haya vuelto a buscar para retarte nuevamente a un duelo.

Genma se arroja rápidamente un vaso de agua y se transforma en panda poniendo en su cartel:

― "No sé, tal vez ya se arrepintió"―se jacta.

Entonces Nabiki cae en la cuenta de algo.

― Ah, ya sé, lo que pasa es que ese señor aún piensa que estas de viaje, ¿verdad tío?

Las palabras de la joven hacen que el panda se ponga sumamente nervioso, provocando a Ranma:

― ¡¿Cómo así papá?! ¿Otra vez estas mintiendo? ¡Eres un cobarde!―lo regaña.

― "Ya, tranquilo"―pone el panda en su cartel.

― Pero fue la tía Nodoka quien le mintió al tal Kinomoto―comenta Nabiki.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué?―observa Ranma arqueando las cejas.

― Hijo, no te enojes con tu padre. No quiero que haya más peleas, por el momento quiero que te concentres en tus estudios…―sonríe la preocupada madre.

― De acuerdo―se vuelve a sentar algo confundido.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Furinkan, Kuno Tatewaki se entera de algo muy desagradable:

― ¡¿Qué difffes?! ¡¿Jómo que Ajaane se ejcafo de clafees con Aoi inomoto?!―alega el joven con el rostro cubierto de vendas.

― Así es Kuno― responde Nabiki contando unos billetes.

De inmediato Kuno corre a toda prisa por los pasillos buscando otra vez a su nuevo rival.

Los alumnos del 2-F aun no entran a clases y se encuentran charlando en los pasillos. Ranma-kun está con sus amigos y Akane con sus amigas. Aoi aun no ha llegado.

― Oye Ranma, ¿no estás enfadado por lo que pasó ayer?―pregunta Daisuke.

― Claro que no, no me interesa―contesta Ranma esquivo.

― Eso quiere decir que no estás ni un poco celoso―insiste Daisuke.

― Dije que no.

― Pues yo no te creo nada―afirma Hiroshi.

― No me importa si no me crees―termina Ranma.

Akane por su parte, también se encuentra abrumada por tantas preguntas que le hacen sus compañeras.

― "¿Y qué hiciste con él Akane? ¡Si, cuéntanos todo!"―hablan las chicas a la vez.

― Bueno, en realidad no...―trata de contestar Akane cuando Ukio la interrumpe.

― ¡Felicidades Akane!, ya me enteré que estas saliendo con el chico nuevo, mira que te lo tenias muy bien escondido. Pero no te preocupes, Ranma y yo estaremos muy bien juntos―ríe triunfal la cocinera.

― "Si como no, sería lo ideal para ti"―piensa Akane molesta.

De repente Kuno entra a toda prisa buscando a Aoi.

― ¿Dóde? ¡¿Dóde efftá efffe sufffeto?!―pregunta el joven kendoka mirando a todos lados.

― ¿Alguien entiende lo que está diciendo?―se preguntan los alumnos del Furinkan. (^_^U)

Kuno se destapa dejando visibles los moretones de su cara.

― ¡Ah, ah, ah! Ya veo, se enteró que el poderoso Kuno venía a golpearlo y se fue huyendo como una gallina―dice arrogante.

Detrás de él aparece Aoi.

― ¿Quién es gallina?―llega el chico sorprendiendo a Kuno, el cual de un salto se aleja rápidamente.

― Ese Kuno no escarmienta…―comentan los estudiantes.

― A ti te estaba buscando. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi chica?!―reclama el kendoka.

― ¡Yo no soy tu chica!―grita Akane desde el fondo.

― Mira Kuno, en primer lugar, Akane es libre de salir con quien quiera, y tu no eres nadie para prohibirme verla―le contesta decidido Aoi.

Todos empiezan a murmurar y a armar un escándalo.

Ranma empieza a salirse de sus casillas y de inmediato interviene.

― ¡Kuno! ¡¿Quieres dejarte de ridiculeces?!

― Tu cállate Saotome, ni siquiera porque Akane es tu prometida eres capaz de defenderla―le recrimina y se lanza al ataque contra él.

Aoi alza la mirada hacia Ranma, había escuchado de Saotome y sus proezas en Furinkan, pero hasta ahora no lo había visto en acción, el saber que también era prometido de Akane Tendo lo sorprendió más, pues no sabía que la chica estaba comprometida y menos con él. Ranma, por su parte estaba cansado de la situación y al ver venir a Kuno no decide prestarle mucha atención y tan solo empuja un balde lleno de agua jabonosa con el pie para derramarlo frente a Kuno, el kendoka pierde el control y sale disparado directo hacia una ventana.

― ¡Oyeeee Kunoooo! ¿Estás bien?―le preguntan algunos compañeros desde la ventana, el pobre muchacho no puede responder del dolor. Todos los jóvenes están distraídos observando a Kuno, Aoi se queda mirando fijamente a Ranma, éste nota la mirada sobre él y también lo mira, ambos están como retándose.

Akane nota que sus dos "pretendientes" están algo raros y decide llamar la atención de uno de ellos:

― ¡Aoi!, llegas tarde.

― Lo sé, lo que pasa es que me desvelé…

Akane decidido llamar a Aoi. El joven Saotome se gira molesto y decide entrar al aula mientras Akane lo observa de reojo.

* * *

Durante el receso, los muchos están jugando fútbol, entre ellos está Ranma. Akane se dirige con sus amigas para comer, pero es abordada por Aoi:

― Akane ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

― Sí, claro…

* * *

Ambos jóvenes están sentados frente a los bebederos.

― Akane, no pensé que te fuera a traer problemas el que te fueras conmigo―habla primero Aoi.

― No es tu culpa, créeme, esta escuela está llena de locos―ríe Akane, Aoi la hacía sentir relajada.

― Así que... Ranma es tu prometido...―miraba Aoi al frente.

― ¿Qué?...Bueno, si, algo así.

― Él se ve muy interesado en ti…

― ¡¿Quién, Ranma?! ¡Jajaja!―se sonroja la peliazul― ¡Claro que no, se la pasa renegando de nuestro compromiso!

* * *

― ¡Ahora regreso, voy a tomar agua!―sale Ranma durante el medio tiempo de un partido de soccer dirigiéndose hacia los bebederos cuando...

* * *

― ¡Además! el tiene un trío de locas prometidas―confiesa Akane.

Ranma alcanza a oír y decide esconderse tras los bebederos para tratar de espiar con más cautela la escena con su prometida y Kinomoto.

― ¡¿Tres más?!―se sorprende Aoi.

― Si, y vaya que dan problemas―sonríe nerviosa Akane.

― Eso quiere decir que su compromiso…

― Si, fue impuesto por nuestros padres…

― Ya veo.

Los jóvenes se vuelven a quedar en silencio.

― Y a ti Akane, ¿Ranma, te interesa?―pregunta Aoi tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

― ¡¿A mí?! Pues…―se vuelve a sonrojar Akane, de repente logra vislumbrar la trenza de su prometido detrás del bebedero― "¡Ese Ranma! ¿Qué querrá?"―piensa la chica tomando una decisión.

― Akane…―habla Aoi.

― Yo...la verdad…desde que conozco a Ranma, siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme… creo que... ¡Yo creo que somos buenos amigos!―termina Akane.

― ¡¿Solo amigos?!―se entusiasma Aoi.

― Bueno…

― ¡Akane, ya es hora!―interrumpen unas chicas acercándose a Akane.

― ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos después Aoi!―se retira Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― "Akane… me gustas"―piensa Aoi aun sentado―. "Y por lo que veo Saotome no será obstáculo para tratar de conquistarte…"―se levanta sonriente y se aleja del lugar.

Por otra parte, Ukio se acerca para tomar agua de los bebederos, luego ve como se aleja el chico nuevo…

― Ese tal Aoi, ojala y realmente esté interesado en Akane―sonríe―. Aunque pensándolo bien, vaya que es apuesto, Akane no pierde su tiempo―empieza a reír sin darse cuenta que desviaba el agua del grifo hacia otra dirección― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ran-chan! ¿Qué haces allí abajo?―se sorprende al ver a una mojada pelirroja con una vena palpitante en su sien.

* * *

En la última hora de escuela, Akane nota la ausencia de su prometido. Ranma está en la azotea del instituto, no quiso entrar a clase. Se encuentra recargado en el barandal.

― Je, "buenos amigos"―hace una mueca recordando las palabras que su prometida dijo a Aoi.

_" ... Aoi no me es nada indiferente, de hecho, me acaba de decir que le intereso…"_

Después recuerda lo que Akane le dijo afuera del dojo y sacude su cabeza para tratar de olvidarlo…

― Akane…

Luego empieza a hacer un recuento de todas las veces que estuvo a punto de perderla: Ni siquiera Ryoga, el príncipe Kirin, Shinnosuke, o el príncipe Toma y mucho menos Kuno lo habían logrado… ¡Cómo era posible que ahora, un completo extraño lograra lo que ningún otro pretendiente de Akane había podido! ¡¿Conquistarla?!...Si quiera ¡¿Él lo había hecho?! ¿Akane sentía algo por él? se preguntaba el artista marcial. ¡Si, debe ser! de otra manera, no hubiera arriesgado su vida por salvarlo a él, recordó entonces la escena en el monte Fénix, y como estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre. Ranma se prometió después protegerla de todo, pero, ¡¿Cómo iba ahora a protegerla de Kinomoto? Si parecía que ella se encontraba muy a gusto con él…

― ¡Maldición!―golpeo Ranma el barandal con ambos puños― ¿Por qué Akane?...

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO, PARA TERMINAR A TODOS LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA BREVE RELEXIÓN POR LA FECHA:

"PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREEN EN DIOS, Y CELEBRAN NAVIDAD, Y SABEN PUES QUE NAVIDAD ES POR EL NACIMIENTO DE JESUS… ¡¿POR QUE ENTONCES SER PARTICIPE DE UN FESTEJO TOTALMENTE CONTRARIO?!, ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER LA LUZ CON LA OSCURIDAD?! ¡¿QUE COMUNIÓN TIENE DIOS CON SATÁN?!

BUENO, LOS ÁNIMO A MEDITAR CHICOS, NO SEAMOS TIBIOS NI NOS AMOLDEMOS AL MUNDO.

NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR: DI "NO A HALLOWEEN/DIA DE BRUJAS"

GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO

NUBEROJIZA


	8. Chapter 8 Acuerdos

HELLO EVERYBODY!

GRACIAS A LOS VISITANTES INCOGNITOS, GUEST Y REVIEWERS CONSTANTES QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO. T_T

DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ME AGRADA BASTANTE QUE KINOMOTO AOI, YA TIENE SUS SEGUIDORAS (**DULCECITO311, NI-CHAN, PAME-CHAN, CANDY, ISAKURA, NUBEROJIZA...**) Y COMO NO SI ES BASTANTE APUESTO Y AGRADABLE, ¿O MAS ADELANTE TAL VEZ NO? OHHHHHH

OTROS FANS QUIEREN VER SEGUIR SUFRIENDO AL CHICO DE LA TRENZA **(ROSI RMZ, TEDDY'S, AKANE TSUKINO, NUBEROJIZA...**) Y COMO NO SI SE LA PASA METIENDO LAS DOS PATAS

Y CLARO LAS ETERNAS FIELES ENAMORADAS DE RANMA (**KOHANA, NUBEROJIZA**) PERO SEAMOS SINCEROS YO CREO QUE TODAS LAS DEMAS FANS EN GENERAL NOS DERRETIMOS CUANDO RANMA SE PORTA LINDO...¿O SERA QUE NOS GUSTA EL AMORA APACHE COMO A AKANE?

PERDON SI OLVIDE ALGUN NOMBRE!

EN FIN...TODA ESTA CONTROVERSIA AH SUCITADO: "LA HISTORIA DE AOI KINOMOTO"

LES DEJO UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL...PERO POR AHORA, AQUI LA 8VA PARTE!

* * *

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By: nubeRojiza**

**Parte 8. Acuerdos.**

* * *

**RUMIKO ES LA GRAN MENTE TRAS RANMA 1/2, ESTO ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENERNOS**

* * *

**Furinkan:**

Ranma-kun decidió adelantar su salida, así que se apresura a salir de la escuela, pero es abordado por Ukio en el patio principal.

― Hola Ran-chan, ¿No piensas volver con Akane?―indaga la cocinera.

― Bueno, es que, tengo algo que hacer y...―trata de evadir Ranma.

― Ah, ya se, lo que pasa es que Akane al fin ha encontrado al hombre de su vida, y quisiste dejarlos solos para librarte de ella―comenta U-chan divertida.

Ranma la observa con una sonrisa forzada…

* * *

Por su parte, Akane pregunta por Ranma a varios de sus compañeros.

― Parece que lo vimos salir con Ukio―respondieron algunos chicos.

Akane frunce el seño.

― ¡Akane!―llama Aoi― ¿Estas buscando a Ranma?

― ¡No, para nada!―responde Akane dudosa.

― Ah, ya veo…pensé que siempre regresaban juntos, ¿Ranma vive cerca de tu casa?

― Bueno, no exactamente…―piensa Akane su respuesta.

― Entonces, ¿te puedo acompañar?―pide Aoi.

― "Ese Ranma, bueno, si él se va con Ukio…"―piensa Akane molesta.

― ¿Akane?

― ¡Ah! Bueno, si tu quieres, je,je

* * *

Mientras en Ukchan's, Ranma algo distraído espera la comida de Ukio cuando es abordado por Konatsu:

― ¿Qué pasa Ranma? Te ves molesto―le pregunta el kunoichi.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera responder, Ukio interviene:

― ¡Konatsu! No molestes a Ranma―lo regaña Ukio, pero al girarse para terminar de preparar los okonomiyakis, su mirada se torna triste, sin duda comprende que la actitud de Ranma es causada por la ausencia de Akane, y sabe muy bien que esta celoso de Aoi, no en balde conoce a Ranma desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad, le duele aceptarlo.

― Ukio, Ukio, oye Ukio...―llama Konatsu.

Ukio vuelve a la realidad y mira nuevamente a Ranma sin observar un cambio en la actitud del joven.

* * *

**Calles de Nerima:**

Akane camina en silencio al lado de Aoi, se siente algo inquieta pues nunca había caminado por Nerima con alguien que no fuera su prometido. Aoi camina con la vista al frente, luce tranquilo. Akane lo mira de reojo:

― "A pesar de que Aoi ha pasado mucho tiempo entrenando fuera de su casa con su papá, es tan diferente a Ranma…es amable y atento conmigo, además me dijo que yo le gusto (se sonroja de repente)…si Ranma fuera así conmigo tal vez…"

― ¿Akane?―interrumpe Aoi los pensamientos de la chica.

― ¡¿Si?!― contesta ella con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― ¿Quieres decirme algo? Vi que me mirabas―le sonríe el pelinegro.

― Ehm, no, yo, es que, me preguntaba si…

De pronto, un fuerte ruido entre varios botes de basura a unos metros tras ellos llama su atención.

― ¿Qué fue eso?―se preguntan al unísono.

De pronto un gato sale disparado detrás de los botes cayendo sobre los brazos de Akane.

― Solo gatos…

Ambos chicos retoman su camino al dojo…Ya alejados de los contenedores una figura familiar aparece entre la basura:

― "¡¿Pero quién es ese sujeto?!"―se enfurruña Ryoga Hibiki luciendo una cascara de plátano sobre su cabeza.

La clásica señora con su hijo pequeño pasa a toda prisa por la calle viendo a Ryoga con cara de desagrado.

― ¡Ranmaaaaaaaa! ¡Tendras que darme muchas explicaciones!― el chico de la bandana alza la voz para si mismo observando caminara a la peliazul con ese desconocido, luego trata de seguirlos pero antes de dar un solo paso recibe un duchazo por la clásica ancianita riegabanquetas. (^^)U

* * *

Al llegar al dojo Akane recuerda algo importante que iba a preguntarle en la ocasión en que se encontraron solos en la azotea:

― Dime Aoi, ¿tu papá no te ha dicho nada de los Saotome?

― ¿Papá? ¿Los Saotome? No comprendo Akane, ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con ellos?

― "Aoi no sabe nada aun, me pregunto porque Kinomoto no le ha contado"―piensa la chica―No por nada, creo que, mejor nos vemos mañana, ¡Hasta luego!―se despide rápido.

― ¡Akane! espe…ya se fue… ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?―se pregunta confuso Aoi.

* * *

Al otro lado de Nerima Aoi llega a la posada donde vive y no le dirige palabra alguna a su padre.

― Estas muy callado, no me digas que otra vez te atacaron―habla Kintaro.

― No, no es eso.

― Entonces cuéntame que te sucede―insiste el padre.

― ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que te dije me gustaba?

― Claro, como olvidarla, te la pasas hablando de ella todos los entrenamientos.

― Pues, está comprometida.

― Ah, con que tiene novio, bueno hay muchas otras mujeres tal vez…

― ¡Ella es especial!―interrumpe Aoi―Lo único que me preocupa es que...ella en verdad esté interesada en su prometido, de ser así, yo no tendría nada que hacer―dice Aoi desilusionado.

― ¿Y lo está? ¿Está interesada en su prometido?―pregunta Kintaro.

― Bueno, ella dice que el compromiso solo fue acordado por sus padres―contesta Aoi.

― Lo ves, no se para que te preocupas tanto, los compromisos acordados nunca funcionan―replica Kintaro.

― Si claro, tú siempre tomas todo a la ligera― se incomoda Aoi.

― Ja, ja, ja, pero dime hijo ¿cómo se llama tu chica?

― ¡Que aún no es mi chica papá!―se sonroja Aoi― Y su nombre es Akane Tendo, ah, y su prometido es Saotome, Ranma Saotome.

Al escuchar el apellido Saotome, Kintaro Kinomoto se paraliza.

― "Saotome, debe ser el hijo de Genma, pero, ¿cómo? Nodoka me dijo que...ah, pero que tonto soy, era obvio que trataba de protegerlos"―medita.

― ¡Oye papá, despierta!―le llama Aoi y el hombre vuelve en sí― ¿Qué te pasa padre?, te quedaste muy pensativo.

― Nada―evade Kintaro.

― A propósito, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con los Saotome?, fue por eso que te sorprendió ese apellido, ¿verdad?

― Lo sabrás a su tiempo hijo― termina Kintaro y sale de inmediato.

― ¿Y ahora que le pasa?―observa el lugar por donde sale su padre.

* * *

Al atardecer, por las calles de Nerima, Ranma-kun camina de regreso al dojo Tendo, sus pensamientos aún se encuentran con su prometida, nunca se había sentido ajeno a la chica, se preguntaba si ella alguna vez había sentido algo por él, de ser así, tal vez él tendría que hacer algo, ¡Eso es! ¡¿Pero, cómo qué?! Se hundía el judoka en sus pensamientos...:

_―"Akane…"―_

_―"Si Ranma…"―_

_―"Hay algo que tienes que saber…tu me, es decir, ¡yo!…yo te…te"_

―¡Nooooooo!―revuelve Ranma su cabellera de desesperación al imaginarse tal escena― ¡No es posible que sea tan difícil!―habla rojo como un tomate.

De pronto, algo le pasa rozando la oreja. Ranma reacciona esquivando el objeto.

― ¡¿Qué, qué fue eso?!―se pregunta.

― Pensé que eras más ágil Saotome.

― ¡¿Quién es?!―se gira Ranma enfadado buscando al problemático.

Al voltear hacia arriba, en un tejado, observa a un hombre mayor, como de la edad de su padre.

― ¡¿Quién es usted, y que quiere conmigo?!―pregunta molesto.

― Si hubiera tirado esa tapadera directamente a tu cabeza, te aseguro que estarías inconsciente muchacho―afirma el hombre.

― ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡Déjese de juegos!―le grita Ranma cuando de un salto, aquel hombre baja del tejado y cae justo enfrente de Ranma, provocando que el chico se aleje.

― Mi nombre es Kintaro Kinomoto, heredero del arte marcial estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto―se presenta.

― Con que usted es el tal Kinomoto, ya veo, pero no entiendo que es lo que quiere conmigo, si el asunto es con mi padre.

― Así es, veo que estas enterado―Kinomoto se queda observando fijamente a Ranma.

― ¡¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?!―se incomoda Ranma.

― Así que hubieras podido ser mi hijo―murmura Kintaro.

― ¡¿Cómo?!―se sorprende Ranma.

― Eres muy parecido a Nodoka.

― ¿Nodoka? ¿Se refiere a mi madre? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver usted con ella?!

― Ya veo, tu padre no te contó toda la historia, ¿verdad?

― ¡Déjese de rodeos y hable!

― Me refiero a que Saotome y yo, no solo peleamos aquella vez para demostrar quién tenía el estilo marcial más poderoso, sino que, también peleamos para saber quién sería el prometido de Nodoka―responde Kintaro.

― ¿Cómo? entonces...

― Genma sabe que no estoy conforme con aquel resultado, en verdad Saotome no merecía ser el prometido de Nodoka, ni tampoco su estilo de pelea era mejor que el mío―declara decidido Kintaro y le da la espalda a Ranma.

― No entiendo, si mi padre lo venció en aquel combate, ¡¿por qué quiere luchar nuevamente?!― se interesa Ranma.

Kintaro refleja una sonrisa y sube nuevamente al tejado:

― Dile a tu padre que lo estaré esperando mañana al medio día en el lote baldío que ya conoce. Ah y, la razón por la que te busque a ti, es porque no creo que tú seas un tramposo como Genma―termina Kinomoto.

― ¡Oiga, espere!―le grita Ranma, pero ya no recibe respuesta.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo.**

― Ya se tardó mucho Ranma, Akane ¿dices que no lo viste a la salida?―pregunta Nodoka preocupada en la sala del dojo junto con toda la familia.

― No señora, no lo vi―responde Akane, con un dejo de incomodidad.

Soun y Genma-panda están jugando shōgi cuando de repente se escucha abrirse la puerta de entrada, todos van a asomarse y es Ranma-kun que viene con una cara (_) y se dirige a su papá:

― ¡En este momento quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasó entre tu y ese tal Kintaro Kinomoto!―le grita molesto al panada sujetándole fuertemente del cuero.

― ¡Ya tranquilo Ranma!―pone el panda en su cartel.

...

Genma vuelve a su forma humana, y pregunta a Ranma la razón de su enojo:

― ¡¿Qué pasa Ranma?! Ya te había contado quien es ese tipo.

― ¿Y seguro que me contaste todo?―insiste Ranma.

― Si, les dije todo―responde Genma sudando.

― ¡¿Y lo de mamá, a caso lo olvidaste?!

― Ah, ¿qué cosa?...bueno, no, es que...―balbucea Genma.

― Hijo, si te refieres a lo del compromiso, no tiene mucha importancia, Genma ganó honradamente mi mano al derrotar a Kintaro Kinomoto. Si no te lo dijo antes fue porque tal vez lo olvido, ¿verdad cariño?― defiende Nodoka a su cobarde marido.

― Bueno, sí, lo siento mamá―se retracta Ranma―. Pero por tu bien espero que no haya más secretos, eh papá, ese hombre dijo que eras un tram…

― ¡Ya está bien! ¡Vamos a olvidar lo sucedido y cenemos!―se ríe Genma interrumpiendo a Ranma.

― Hey, hey, hey, no te creas tan bien librado, ese hombre me dijo que te esperaba mañana en el lote baldío―le anuncia.

― ¡¿Quéeeeee?!―se sorprende Genma.

― ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?―ataca Ranma.

― Si tío, es lógico que si venciste una vez a Kinomoto lo derrotes nuevamente con facilidad― comenta Nabiki.

― Claro, ¡es obvio que lo derrotaré con Facilidad!―se jacta Genma girándose hacia el estanque, pero inmediatamente su rostro se torna sombrío.

* * *

Horas después, cuando la familia ya se ha ido a dormir, Genma sale a hurtadillas de su habitación dispuesto a escabullirse como le había dicho Kintaro a Ranma.

― ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde va Saotome?!―le atrapa Soun antes de que el hombre-panda brincara la pared frente al estanque.

― ¡Ah!, Tendo ¿qué hace aquí? pensé que ya estaba dormido. Solo iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco―disimula Genma.

― ¡Si cómo no! ¿Con esa mochila de viaje?―señala Soun.

― ¡Ah, esto! Pero ¡¿cómo habrá llegado a mi espalda?!―ríe Genma.

― ¡Ya ríndase Saotome, a mi no me puede engañar!―se cruza de brazos el patriarca Tendo, provocando la decepción de Genma.

―¡Es el colmo con usted Saotome! mire que huir como un cobarde―regaña Soun.

― Ya Tendo, no se enoje, solamente iba a hacer un viaje de entrenamiento―se excusa Genma.

― Pero si sabe que mañana se ha quedado de ver con su oponente, ¿cómo se le ocurre salir ahora y en plena noche? tiene que enfrentarse a ese tal Kinomoto, y ahora no habrá somníferos que lo ayuden a vencer―le exige Soun a su amigo.

― Tiene razón Tendo, debo afrontar mis errores del pasado―acepta Genma.

Mientras esto sucede, una figura peculiar escucha la escena entre los dos hombres…

― "Así que el tío no gano limpiamente, vaya…"―piensa Nabiki tras un biombo sujetando un vaso de agua.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la sala de los Tendo, mientras Kasumi y Nodoka preparan el almuerzo, y Ranma-kun, Akane y Nabiki están en el instituto:

― Y bien Saotome, ¿a qué hora lo citó Kinomoto?―pregunta Tendo.

― Bueno no sé, ya se me olvido―se burla Genma.

― Saoootomeeee, déjese de juegos―lo regaña Soun.

― Esta bien, ya voy Tendo―se levanta Genma y sale de la casa cabizbajo rumbo a su cita.

* * *

...

Genma va llegando al lugar acordado para el combate, va con mucho sigilo, cuando de pronto una roca le cae en frente de las narices y muy apenas puede esquivarla.

― Vaya, vaya Saotome, que sorpresa que no hayas huido, no sé porque pero, éste combate lo hubiéramos terminado hace ya mucho tiempo, si no hubiera sido porque cuando desperté de mi largo sueño, tu ya estabas a kilómetros de distancia, ¿o me equivoco ?―le recuerda Kintaro a Genma.

― ¡Kintaro! pero que gusto verte amigo, tanto tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con más calma y arreglamos las cosas de otra manera?―contesta hipócritamente Genma.

― Ja, que se podía esperar de ti, me sorprende que tu hijo no haya salido a ti, tiene una suerte de ser también de Nodoka―le recrimina Kintaro.

― ¡Precisamente de eso te quería comentar! ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de que peleemos tu y yo, combaten nuestros hijos? y así todos estamos contentos―ofrece Genma sonriente.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es entre tu y yo, no tienes porque meter a nuestros hijos―se enfada sobremanera Kinomto― ¡Te hare pagar lo que me hiciste! ¡Tus sabias que yo amaba a Nodoka! Y además, por tu culpa mi…

― ¡Eh! Kintaro, ya tranquilo, solo era un amor de juventud, ¡ja,ja,ja!―interrumpe Genma

― ¡¿Amor de juventud?!―repite el hombre con una vena palpitante en su sien― ¡Ya verás!―se lanza al ataque contra Genma.

Genma empieza a correr de espaldas para escapar de los ataques de su contrincante, pero de repente sin darse cuenta tropieza y cae a un charco de agua sucia, el enorme panda se alza ante la mirada de confusión de Kinomoto.

― "¡Ranma Saotome es el más fuerte representante del arte marcial estilo Mosabetsu Kakuto!"―muestra el panda su cartel frente a Kinomoto quien ha caído al suelo de la impresión…

...

―Así que caíste en las fosas malditas de Jusenkyo―habla Kintaro Kinomoto frente a Genma quien se acaba de transformar nuevamente en humano― ¡Eres tan torpe!―sonríe altivo Kinomoto.

― Ese no es el punto―explica Genma―Si aceptas, probaras que ahora Ranma, mi hijo, es quien posee el más fuerte arte marcial de todo el Japón, y a superado a su padre satisfactoriamente.

Kintaro medita un momento, las palabras de Genma Saotome han confundido su objetivo, ambos hombres se encuentran alrededor de una pequeña fogata con una tetera de agua caliente.

― ¿No será que tienes miedo, eh Saotome?―observa Kinomoto fijamente.

― ¡Claro que no! Kinomoto, si tienes miedo de que tu hijo pierda en el combate te comprendo, y solo tu y yo pelearemos―habla confiado―"Espero que acepte, ya que si no, estaré completamente perdido"―piensa después el aprovechado padre de Ranma.

― Esta bien Saotome, tu ganas, serán nuestros herederos quienes se batan en el combate―cede Kinomoto después de un tiempo.

― ¡Bien!―se levanta Genma del piso― "Lo conseguí." piensa con un brillo especial en sus anteojos.

― ¡Espera!―lo detiene Kinomoto―Sé que tu hijo tiene una prometida, y por casualidades de la vida, mi hijo Aoi está interesado en ella. El compromiso de Tendo con Saotome, se interpone. Así que, ¿qué te parece si el ganador de la batalla se queda con la chica como prometida?―ofrece Kintaro.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Por supuesto que no, ella no es hija mía!―contesta severo Genma.

― ¡Vamos Saotome! Sería lo más justo para reponer errores del pasado―sonríe irónico Kintaro―A menos que no le tengas confianza a tu hijo―ataca.

― ¡Claro que le tengo confianza!―luego ajusta sus anteojos―Esta bien, el ganador del combate ¡será el prometido de Akane Tendo!―termina Genma librándose de un problema, pero metiéndose en otro…

― Tan solo una cosa más Kinomoto…le sugiero que no le comente nada de este acuerdo a Aoi, conociéndolo a usted, seguro su hijo es muy orgulloso, al igual que Ranma.

* * *

Ranma y Akane caminan de regreso al dojo. Al igual que en días anteriores Ranma se ve muy callado.

― Y... ¿a dónde fuiste ayer después de clases?―se interesa Akane.

― Me fui con Ukio a Ukchan's― contesta seco Ranma― ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?―devuelve.

― Claro que no, solo era simple curiosidad, además, que bueno que no te aburras con tus prometidas― voltea el rostro Akane.

― Entonces, ¿no te importa?― se para Ranma frente a ella.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que salga con otras.

― Ah, eso, para nada, sabes que eres libre de salir con quien tu quieras―contesta indiferente Akane.

― Sí, igual que tu. También eres libre de salir con quien quieras Akane, como irte de nuevo con tu "amigo" Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

― ¿Y tu cómo sabes? ¿Ahora me espías?

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que todo el mundo los vio!

― Aoi solo quiso ser amable, y como tu te fuiste con Ukio…

― Si pues, ese tal Kinomoto es un tonto, más bien, lo compadezco, no sabe lo desagradable y violenta que eres en realidad.

― ¡Ah sí, pues tú eres un completo anormal!

― ¡Y tu eres una tabla de planchar, mala cocinera, sin chiste….!

¡PLAFFFFFFFFFF!

Sale Ranma disparado cortesía del mazazo de Akane

―¡….Pero si eres feaaaaaaaa!―se ve brillar a Ranma en el horizonte.

* * *

**HASTA AQUI LA PARTE 8**

**LA NOTA IMPORTANTE: COMO LES HABÍA CONTADO, ESTA HISTORIA YA TIENE SU FINAL BIEN DEFINIDO, PERO DEBIDO A ESTA NUEVA REEDICION, AUNQUE HAY POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SE ALARGUE UN POCO MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS ONCE CAPITULOS QUE LES HABÍA COMENTADO, GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y BUENA ACEPTACIÓN, SIN EMBARGO EL FINAL NO CAMBIA, NI ME TARDARE PUES NO HE PERDIDO EL OBJETIVO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

**UN DETALLE MAS, ESTE FIN DE SEMANA HAY POSIBILIDAD DE NO TENER INTERNET, POR LO QUE LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA ESTARA DESPUES DEL DOMINGO.**

**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, BIENVENIDOS SUS INQUIETUDES, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATES O NO TOMATES, PORRAS, EN FIN**

**GRACIAS!**

**NUBEROJIZA**


	9. Chapter 9 ¡Retos y Rivales!

¡HOL DE NUEVO A A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA!, DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO FIN DE SEMANA, LAS SIGUIENTE ENTREGA:

* * *

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By:nubeRojiza**

**Parte 9. ¡Retos y rivales!**

* * *

**RANMA 1/2 ES PROPIEDAD DE LA INGENIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ofrecer a las hijas de otros en matrimonio?! ¡Está loco Saotome?―se enerva Soun al escuchar a su amigo.

― ¡Tendo! ¿Acaso no confía en mi hijo?

― ¡En Ranma confío! ¡Pero ya veo que en usted no se puede confiar!

Mientras los dos hombres discuten en voz alta, Nabiki baja un momento a tomar un vaso de agua y le llama la atención los gritos de su padre y Genma, y como no es nada curiosa, decide ir a ver que puede escuchar…

― Baje la voz Tendo, ni Akane ni Ranma deben saber que el ganador de la pelea será el nuevo prometido de Akane, solo les diremos que Ranma se enfrentará a Aoi.

― _"Vaya, vaya, con que el tío ahora ofreció a Akane"_―piensa Nabiki escuchando sigilosamente tras el biombo del dojo.

* * *

**Durante la cena en casa de los Tendo:**

― ¿Y cómo te fue en tu pelea? eh papa, no me digas que venciste a Kinomoto―se interesa Ranma-kun.

― De hecho, no me enfrente a Kinomoto.

― ¿Ah no?―detiene Ranma sus palillos chinos― ¿Por qué no?

Todos quedan a la expectativa…

―¡PorqueahoratuserasquienpeleconAoiKinomotoparadef enderelestilomusabetsukakuto!―termina Genma jadeante entre cerrando sus ojos.

―…

Genma observa de reojo a Ranma sin recibir una reacción de parte de este.

― ¡Eh hijo! ¿Qué tienes?―pasa Genma una mano frente a Ranma.

― Parece que Ranma está en trance―comenta Nabiki.

Toda la familia se queda observando a Ranma-kun quien tiene una ferviente mirada y sus puños cerrados.

― _"Finalmente, veremos que tan bueno es ese tal Kinomoto"_―dice Ranma para sus adentros― Muy bien papá, avísame la fecha y la hora del combate…―sale Ranma dejando confundida a toda la familia.

― Pensé que Ranma no quería pelear por el tío Genma.

― Pues parece que ya cambio de opinión―agrega Nabiki.

― Ranma…―sigue Akane con la mirada a su prometido…

* * *

**Al otro lado de Nerima.**

―Aoi, tengo que decirte algo―llama Kintaro la atención de su hijo quien se encontraba distraído con su tarea.

― ¿Tiene que ser ahora? el director me dijo que este lunes tendré mi examen de conocimientos para saber si puedo seguir en Furinkan y no me puedo concentrar―habla el muchacho atareado sentado en el tatami y apoyado en una pequeña mesa en la amplia habitación.

― ¿Recuerdas a Saotome?

― ¿Quién?

― Los Saotome…ellos…son los principales rivales de la secta Kinomoto…

― ¿Saotome Ranma?―recuerda Aoi confuso.

― Y su padre, Genma Saotome.

― ¿Y por que ellos habrían de ser nuestros rivales? ―se confunde Aoi.

― Aoi…

― ¡¿Por qué los Saotome serian un problema?!―alza Aoi una ceja.

― Porque, hijo…

― ¡Hay muchos estilos de pelea que pueden competir contra nosotros! Y…

― Los Saotome son los responsables de la muerte de Kagure―lo interrumpe Kintaro.

― ¡De, de mi madre!―se levanta Aoi sorprendido regando sus notas― ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!― ¡Mi madre murió en un accidente!

― ¡Y ese accidente fue provocado por Saotome! ¡Los Saotome destruyeron nuestra familia! ¡Y ahora ellos piensan que pueden vivir como si nada!

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo fue papá?!― se exalta Aoi.

― Lo único que debes saber por el momento es que Saotome es el culpable, él y su familia son los responsables de que ahora tu y yo estemos solos.

― ¡Saotome pagara, juro que yo mismo lo acabaré!

― ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad hijo! pero debes saber esperar. Ranma Saotome será tu oponente, dentro de una semana te enfrentaras a él y a su estilo Musabetsu Kakuto.

― ¿Qué? ¡Ranma! ¡¿Por qué él?!

― Recuerda que la familia Saotome es una y Ranma su heredero, es con él con quien debes medir fuerzas para demostrar que el estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto es superior y vengar la memoria de tu madre.

Aoi queda pensativo.

― Así será entonces…―se aleja escondiendo su mirada con sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Kinomoto se queda en silencio observando la silueta de su hijo desaparecer.

― _"Así es como deberás pelear Aoi, con furia…"_

* * *

**Furinkan dos días después:**

― Akane, ¿tu sabes por qué no ha venido Aoi a clases?―pregunta Yuka.

Las chicas se encontraban almorzando en el aula. Ranma también se ha dado cuenta de la ausencia de Aoi.

― _"Seguro debe estar entrenando…y yo aquí"_―piensa exasperado el judoka.

― Deberías ir a buscarlo, ¿no Akane?, ya son muy buenos "amigos"―se acerca Ukio sonriendo.

Ranma, quien se encontraba cerca del lugar de su prometida, escucha el comentario de Ukio y sale del salón con un dejo de molestia. Akane se incomoda, pero no presta atención a Ukio y sale tras él.

...

― ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! Espérame…―trata de alcanzar la peliazul a su prometido quien ha salido rumbo a los jardines.

― ¿Qué quieres Akane?―se detiene el muchacho dándole la espalda y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Akane lleva sus dedos a la barbilla.

― ¿Crees que Aoi se esté preparando para su encuentro?―comenta sincera.

Pareciera que la joven lee los pensamientos del judoka.

― ¡Hace mucho que no sales a entrenar!―continua― ¡Si quieres! Este fin de semana podemos ir al bosque y…

― Je, yo no necesito de la ayuda de una niña para entrenar―la interrumpe orgulloso Ranma―además, Ukio tiene razón, ¿qué ahora no vas a ir en busca de Kinomoto?

― ¡Pero..!

Ranma se aleja sin mirar y no termina de escuchar.

― Torpe…―susurra Akane con un dejo de tristeza.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo**

―Saotome, ¿está seguro que Ranma vencerá?, hace ya más de un mes que regreso de china, y no lo he visto entrenar como antes―mueve Soun su pieza de shōgi.

― Tiene razón Tendo. Ahora que Nodoka vive con él, ha estado ejerciendo su papel de madre muy enserio…―comenta Genma haciendo su movimiento en el tablero.

― Recuerde que está en juego el compromiso con Akane…―habla Soun sin mirar a Genma.

― ¡Jake!―se levanta victorioso Saotome

―…Y recuerde también, que si Ranma pierde, usted ya no tendrá derecho a vivir aquí…―agrega Soun analizando la jugada.

― ¡No me lo tiene que recordar a cada momento!― se vuelve a sentar Genma ahora cabizbajo y con una gota de sudor.

* * *

― ¡Aoi! ¡No debes faltar a la escuela!―llama Kinomoto a un distraído joven golpeando un costal de arena.

Aoi, no contesta, solo sigue golpeando. Ha estado entrenando los últimos dos días en el patio trasero de la posada donde vive.

― A tu madre no le agradaría que descuidaras tus estudios…―lo observa severo Kinomoto.

Aoi da un fuerte golpe al costal, rompiéndolo y derramando toda la arena…

― Mañana iré sin falta―contesta deteniéndose, luego toma su toalla y se aleja sin cruzar miradas con su padre.

Kinomoto lo observa en silencio.

― _"Te lo debo Kagure"_―piensa el hombre.

* * *

**Por la tarde:**

_¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP….CLAP…! _

Se escuchan unos rápidos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, luego se abre de repente el biombo de la habitación de Ranma, dejando ver a un Genma agitado…

― ¡Ranma! ¡Te iras de inmediato a entrenar a las montañas!―anuncia Genma.

Ranma hace caso omiso y continua preparando su mochila.

―No tienes que decírmelo…―ignora a su padre.

Detrás de Genma aparece Nodoka.

― Ranma se irá hasta el fin de semana, mañana es viernes y debe asistir a clases―habla Nodoka autoritaria, provocando que Genma se agache.

Soun aparece detrás de Nodoka.

― ¡Y mi pequeña Akane te podrá acompañar!―sugiere el señor Tendo.

Kasumi aparece detrás de Soun.

― ¡Tendré que prepararles comida para el viaje!―dice la feliz hermana.

Por detrás de todos se ve a Akane caminar hacia su habitación.

― ¡Olvídalo papá!―sentencia la peliazul dando un portazo al entrar a su cuarto.

La cara de Soun se torna sombría.

Nabiki observa la escena recargada en el borde de la habitación:

― _"Así que el cuñadito se irá a entrenar, tal vez si le haga falta compañía después de todo…"_―piensa Nabiki maquinando un nuevo negocio.

Ranma los observa a todos con una gota de sudor en su frente (-_-)U

* * *

**¡SEGUIMOS CON LA PARTE 1O! LOS VEO ENSEGUIDA**


	10. Chapter 10 Enfrentamientos y Planes

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By:nubeRojiza**

**Parte 10. ¡Enfrentamientos y planes!**

* * *

_"cursiva"=pensamientos_

* * *

**Viernes, Furinkan:**

Cuatro figuras bien conocidas se reúnen bajo la sombra de un árbol:

― ¿Y ahora que querer hermana de chica violenta?―pregunta la chinita―¡Shampoo estar muy ocupada!

― ¡Si Nabiki!, ya te dije que el fin de semana te pagare lo que me prestaste―se queja Ukio.

― Habla plebeya que mi tiempo es demasiado valioso, oh, jo, jo, jo, jo, ―ríe la loca, digo, Kodachi Tatewaki.

― Bueno, esta información les costara chicas, pero les daré este adelanto―empieza Nabiki Tendo―. Ranma se irá a entrenar a la montaña este fin de semana.

― Es normal que Ranma vaya a entrenar ¿por qué pagar por esa información?―cruza los brazos Shampoo.

― Aun no termino―carraspea Nabiki―la razón por la que Ranma entrenará es porque tiene una pelea muy importante…con Aoi Kinomoto…

― ¡¿Aoi?! ¿Y por qué pelearía Ranma con Aoi?―se interesa Ukio.

― ¿Quien ser ese tal Aoi?―se confunde la chinita.

― Oj, jo, jo, jo, a mi no me interesa alguien más que no sea mi Ranma―se da media vuelta Kodachi.

― … Aunque se trate de su compromiso con Akane…―explica Nabiki.

― ¡¿Cómo?!―preguntan las chicas al unísono mirándola fijamente.

― Ahora sí, hablemos de precio…― sonríe Nabiki triunfal.

* * *

**En otro jardín de Furinkan:**

― ¡Aoi!―se acerca Akane al joven Kinomoto quien se encuentra sentado con sus ojos cerrados bajo un árbol.

― Has estado muy distante en todo el día, y faltaste…―se sienta Akane frente a él, Aoi permanece con los ojos cerrados, luego los abre lentamente y se queda viéndola fijamente.

― ¿Pasa algo?―se inquieta la peliazul.

― De verdad ¿solo ves a Ranma Saotome como amigo?, Akane…

El viento mueve apacible las hojas del árbol.

― ¿P-por qué me vuelves a preguntar eso…?―la sombra del árbol disimula el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane.

― … Ranma y yo pelearemos…―habla Aoi.

― _"Ya está enterado…"_―piensa la chica

― … y necesito saber que tan importante es para ti…

― Aoi…

― … El estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto, es muy peligroso. A pesar de ser considerado un arte marcial suave, mi familia lo ha ido perfeccionando a lo largo de generaciones, hasta llegar a herir de muerte a los rivales…

Akane siente un vacio en su estómago, luego se pone en pie rápidamente―Eso… ¡Eso no es problema! ¡Ranma es muy fuerte! ¡Y nunca ha perdido un combate!

Aoi sonríe levemente―Veo que lo conoces muy bien, en ese caso yo…

― ¡Kinomoto!

Aparece una figura conocida tras Akane. Aoi se pone de pie.

― Ranma Saotome…―observa el pelinegro con seriedad. Ambos jóvenes se quedan mirándose fijamente mientras Akane se encuentra estática entre ambos.

―Ranma…―llama Akane suavemente.

― ¡Je!―sonríe Ranma-kun cruzando sus brazos― ¡No creas que yo soy tan blando como Kuno Tatewaki! ¡Nuestro combate no será juego de niños!―señala el judoka a su oponente.

Aoi baja un poco su cabeza y luego la alza dejando ver una sonrisa.

― Mi padre me dijo que los Saotome eran algo arrogantes, ¡pero ya veo que se quedo corto!―exclama el pelinegro.

― ¡Piensa lo que quieras!―frunce el seño Ranma. Akane lo observa con una pequeña gota de sudor.

― Además, quiero que me contestes…―retoma Ranma con severidad― ¡¿Quién te crees para llevarte así a Akane?!―habla Ranma decidido― ¡Akane es mi prometida!

Akane siente el calor subir a sus mejillas, y su corazón latir más aprisa―Ranma…―murmura débilmente.

Aoi sonríe levemente.

― ¡¿De qué te ríes?!―se exalta Ranma.

― … Se que Akane es tu prometida…

― ¡Así es!

― … ¡¿Cómo las otras tres?!... ¡Te gusta coleccionar mujeres, Ranma Saotome!... ¡Eso no es de hombres!―declara Aoi.

― Aoi…―observa Akane sorprendida a su nuevo amigo.

― ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!―se enfada Ranma.

― ¡Claro que no es de mi incumbencia el numero de prometidas que quieras tener!―sale Aoi de la sombra del árbol poniéndose a un lado de Akane― ¡Pero Akane si lo es!―dice con voz firme.

Akane observa el perfil de Aoi y siente un vuelvo en su interior, luego trata de llamar su atención jalándolo suavemente del brazo.

― Aoi, en realidad no es así, veras, Ranma no tiene la culpa de…―trata de explicar Akane.

― _"¿Por qué lo trata tan amablemente?...tonta"_―piensa Ranma cerrando fuertemente su puño.

Ranma se da media vuelta dándoles la espalda― ¡Que iluso eres Kinomoto! ¡¿Cómo te puedes interesar en una chica tan poco femenina y agresiva?! ¡De verdad te compadezco!

― ¿Cómo?―se confunde Aoi.

― Raaannnmaaaa…―aparece un vena palpitante en la frente de Akane― ¡Eres un idiota!―se dispone a golpearlo. De repente alrededor de Ranma aparecen tres figuras que lo enredan con sus brazos.

― ¡Airen! ¡Shampoo acompañar a entrenar! ¡Preparar comida deliciosa!―apretuja la chinita la cintura de Ranma― _"Sí Shampoo interrumpir entrenamiento, Ranma seguro no ganar pelea"_―piensa secretamente.

― ¡No! ¡Yo acompañare a Ran-chan y me haré cargo de él!―lo abraza Ukio_―"Tengo que evitar a toda costa que Ranma entrene adecuadamente"_―sonríe la cocinera para sus adentros.

― ¡Nada de eso! ¡La prometida legítima de mi Ranma soy yo! ¡Yo iré contigo mi Ranma-Sama!―anuncia Kodachi lazando el cuello de Ranma―_"Yo me encargare de que Ranma no gane esa pelea, oh, jo, jo, jo."―_piensa malévolamente la gimnasta.

Mientras, a unos pasos del lugar Nabiki cuenta un buen fajo de billetes― _"Ranma, siempre es placer hacer negocios contigo…"_―piensa divertida.

Ranma tomando un color morado ( _ ) se encuentra a merced de las locas prometidas, ante la mirada de estupefacción de Aoi y de indiferencia de Akane.

― ¡Akane! ¡Deberíamos ayudarle!― se asusta el oponente de Saotome ante tal escena.

― ¡Ranma puede solo!―se da media vuelta la peliazul y empieza a caminar dando pisotadas.

(^^)U

* * *

― ¡Akane espera!―sigue Aoi de cerca― ¿Estas molesta?―. Akane detiene su paso.

― ¡No!...bueno, ¡sí!, es qué… ¡Ranma es un torpe!―se exaspera la chica con un rojo en sus mejillas.

― Pues es un torpe muy asediado ―ríe Aoi con una gota de sudor en su sien―Ehem, lo siento Akane. Por lo visto las otras prometidas de Ranma resultan ser un problema para él.

Akane suspira―. Pues él nunca hace nada para librarse de ellas…―recuerda con un dejo de molestia.

Aoi la mira con tranquilidad.

― Bueno, son mujeres, yo creo que tampoco podría lastimarlas…―comenta Aoi desviando su mirada.

Akane lo observa con curiosidad.

― ¿Estas defendiendo a Ranma?

― ¡No a él! Es solo que, yo no podría empujar a una mujer, y supongo que Ranma tampoco…

― _"Aoi…tal vez tenga razón…"_―piensa Akane con mas juicio― ¡De todas formas!¡Ranma es un tonto por no dejar las cosas claras!―vuelve a cambiar de actitud.

― Akane… ¿estás celosa?

― ¡Aoi!―vuelve a teñirse de rojo el rostro de Akane― ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que Ranma es un cínico!

― _"Ya veo…"_―Aoi se gira y empieza a caminar.

― ¡Aoi espera! Lo siento, no debí gritar de esa forma―se disculpa Akane agachando su cabeza.

― No te preocupes―Aoi sonríe y se acerca a la peliazul, luego levanta su cabeza tomando a la chica del mentón― No siempre se puede ocultar un sentimiento…―la mira con ternura.

Akane se queda observando sus ojos verde profundo…

* * *

― ¡Rayos!―maldice Ranma-kun su suerte escondido tras unos arbustos después de librarse de sus prometidas― Seguro fue Nabiki…―acomoda su camisa china.

Luego recuerda la escena de hace un momento con Aoi:

_"¡Claro que no es de mi incumbencia el número de prometidas que quieras tener!"… "¡Pero Akane si lo es!"_

― Ese Kinomoto ¡¿Quién se cree?!―cierra fuertemente su puño― ¡Ya verá…!

* * *

Akane se aleja de la mirada del joven Kinomoto dejando ver un tenue rosa en sus mejillas. Ambos jóvenes siguen en uno de los patios de Furinkan.

―Ehem, a propósito Aoi, ¿tu has estado entrenando?―cambia de tema Akane. Aoi se aleja un paso y mete sus manos en los bolsillos.

―Toda mi vida ha sido un constante entrenamiento. Kintaro Kinomoto nunca me ha dejado descansar―sonríe.

― Entonces, ¿no tomaras ningún entrenamiento especial…?

― Bueno, el único entrenamiento que tomaré será el de aprender toda la historia japonesa. El lunes es mi examen de ingreso definitivo, y no me he podido concentrar en lo absoluto―explica el pelinegro.

― Ya veo, tal vez si… ¡Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar! no soy tan mala con la historia―ofrece Akane con una sonrisa.

― ¡¿De verdad?!―se entusiasma Aoi.

― _"Tal vez logre averiguar algo de su estilo Yuyitsu para ayudar a Ranma…¡Aunque no se merece que me preocupe por él! ¡Ranma no baka!"_―piensa la joven Tendo secretamente.

― ¿Akane?―interrumpe Aoi sus pensamientos.

― ¡Sip!, ven mañana al dojo, te ayudaré a estudiar.

― Pero…tal vez a tu padre no le parezca y…

― No te preocupes, estaremos en el dojo, además ¡somos amigos! ¿No es así?―sonríe Akane.

Aoi solo puede corresponder con otra sonrisa...

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE Y A LOS VISITANTES INTERNACIONALES.**

**¡EL PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE RANMA Y AOI!, ¡LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE CRUZAN MÁS DE DOS PALABRAS! ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**VAYA QUE AOI ES SINCERO, Y RANMA TAN BIEN QUE IBA -_-u DEBERÍA APRENDER A DOMAR SU BOCA. AL PARECER AOI SINTIÓ ALGO DE EMPATIA POR NUESTRO POBRE PROTAGONISTA AL VER LA MANERA EN QUE SE COMPORTAN SUS LOCAS PROMETIDAS, JAJA, HASTA EL SE COMPADECIÓ DE RANMA. EN LO PECULIAR ME PARECIÓ GRACIOSO!**

**BUENO, VIENEN MÁS SUCESOS INESPERADOS Y SE DESTAPARAN MÁS COSAS. AOI PIENSA QUE LOS SAOTOME SON LOS CULPABLES DE LA MUERTE DE SU MADRE KAGUREEEE, SEGUN SU PADRE ¿PERO COMO?**

**ESPERO MAS DE SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS!**

**NUBEROJIZA**


	11. Chapter 11 El dilema de Ryoga

**Fan-Fic 1: La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By:nubeRojiza**

**Parte 11. El dilema de Ryoga**

* * *

**Hola, antes, quiero comentarles que por allí me dejaron un Review en donde pedían mi firma para El Proyecto Rumic World Latino para el doblaje de los ovas de Ranma, la verdad me parece buenísima idea, y si el proyecto es legitimo y va enserio ¡pues va mi peticion!…cabe mencionar que por lo que sé, para conservar las mismas voces de la serie seria cuestión de que los dobladores aceptaran y eso ya es cuestión de precios y sueldos, ojala y se animaran a hacerlo por amor a esta historia que ha atrapado a varias generaciones.**

* * *

**Ranma y todos sus personajes son de...de...¡ah si! de la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

* * *

El viernes por la noche una joven de cabellos cortos azulados y ojos avellana se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama. Los acontecimientos del día la habían dejado algo pensativa. Afortunadamente recibió la visita inesperada de su pequeña mascota "P-chan", el cual había dado con la casona Tendo, de puro milagro, y venia oliendo a rayos. Akane pudo distraerse un poco con la visita del pequeño cerdo, trato de darle un baño de agua caliente por todos los medios, pero el cerdito no se lo permitió, por lo que Akane opto por pedirle a Ranma que lo metiera a la fuerza con él durante una de sus duchas. Ranma renegó hasta el cansancio pero finalmente el cerdito apareció limpio en los brazos de Akane, dejando atrás a un enfurruñado Ranma-kun quien mostraba múltiples rasguños y mordidas cortesía del porcino. Akane pues, trataba de conciliar el sueño con el pequeño cerdo durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Las luces de toda la casa Tendo ya estaban apagadas.

― ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo dormir!―se levanto la joven Tendo de repente quedando sentada en su cama.

El pequeño cerdo despertó también pero Akane le acaricio la cabeza para que volviera a dormir, luego se volvió a recostar.

_―"¡Akane es mi prometida!"―_

Recordó Akane las palabras que Ranma le dijo a Aoi en la tarde. Luego suspiró.

― _"No es la primera vez que lo dices, Ranma…"_―pensaba la chica cerrando sus ojos.

― Pero luego…

_―"¡¿Cómo te puedes interesar en una chica tan poco femenina y agresiva?!"―_

― …Te arrepientes―habla por lo bajo con un dejo de tristeza.

_―"¡…No es de mi incumbencia el número de prometidas que quieras tener!"―_

Recordó las palabras severas que dirigió Aoi a Ranma.

― ¡Ranma eres un posesivo insensible!―alza la voz levantándose de golpe nuevamente.

P-Chan se sobresalta y cae de la cama. Akane se disculpa con el puerquito levantándolo, este se queda observándola.

_―"…No siempre se puede ocultar un sentimiento…"―_

Recuerda después, cayendo sobre su almohada.

― Aoi…dijo que yo le importo…

― ¡¿Cuiii?!―se destempla P-chan.

― …Creo que…realmente es un chico muy lindo―sonríe para sí misma.

P-chan sale disparado de la habitación ante la mira de confusión de su dueña.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones vecinas, el joven Saotome empaca muy sigilosamente…

― _"Debo darme prisa antes de que se enteren"_―habla para sí mismo. La habitación está completamente vacía. De repente el biombo se abre rápidamente dejando entrar al chico de la bandana, con los cabellos aun escurriendo…

― ¿Ryoga?

― Ranmmaaaaaa…¡Me quieres explicar! ¡¿Cómo es que Akane tiene otro pretendiente?!―sujeta al judoka de las solapas.

― ¡Ryoga! ¡¿Quieres callarte?!―lo silencia Ranma.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Ahora vas a huir?!―lo zarandea Ryoga.

― ¡Tu no entiendes nada!―se zafa Ranma.

En eso, Akane escucha ruidos desde su habitación y decide ir a averiguar.

…

― ¡Ranma! ¡Akane está interesada en ese otro sujeto!

― ¿Qué dices?―le da Ranma la espalda― Akane puede interesarse en quien quiera, a mi no me incumbe.

― ¡Deja de fingir! ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién es ese tal Aoi?!

Ranma decide no prestar atención a Ryoga.

― ¡Es el colmo Ranma! ¡Akane no puede estar interesada en otro sujeto!―continua el chico-cerdo su monologo― ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!―lloriquea…

*SPLASH*

Ranma vació un florero con agua en la cabeza de Ryoga. El puerquito se lanza al tobillo de Ranma para mordisquearlo. Ranma ignora al cerdito y continúa recogiendo sus cosas.

― _"¡Ranma esta empacando!"_―observa Akane sigilosa recién asomándose en la habitación…

…

― ¡¿Quieres dejar de molestar?! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa lo que Akane haga!―se exaspera Ranma tomando su pesada mochila del piso y poniéndosela en la espalda.

De repente un bulto cae en su nuca tirándolo al piso. Ranma y P-chan observan hacia el biombo corredizo.

― ¡Akane!

― El mío esta menos desgastado, puedes llevártelo―habla seria la peliazul.

― Yo…―observa Ranma el futón enrollado cortesía de su prometida, sin saber que decir.

― Ah y, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te fuiste antes―Akane gira sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación.

― Espera…―trata de detenerla Ranma.

P-chan observa con atención.

― Si…si aun quieres, puedes, es decir, si quieres venir, no-no tengo problema…―se arma de valor Ranma con el rostro enrojecido apenas visible por la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

Akane se detiene dándole aun la espalda―. Lo siento, ya tengo planes―dice secamente retomando el camino a su habitación.

― ¿Planes? ¡¿Con Kinomoto?!―se encela el artista marcial.

Akane cierra su puño― "Lo que Akane haga no me interesa"… ¿No acabas de decir eso Ranma?...pues sostenlo―dice cabizbaja saliendo de la habitación.

― Akane…―murmura Ranma.

― "Cuiii"―se queda desconcertado P-chan con sus orejas dobladas.

― …Cómo quieras…―se da media vuelta el ojiazul saliendo por la ventana.

* * *

**Posada de los Kinomoto:**

― Aoi, ya ve a dormir―habla Kintaro a su hijo quien se encuentra en su mesa de estudio.

― Ya voy― se levanta Aoi cerrando sus libros.

― Bien, no quiero que te desveles―se retira Kintaro.

― Espera papá, quiero que me digas ahora mismo, ¿cómo los Saotome influyeron en la muerte de mi madre?―pide serio.

Kinomoto calla.

― ¡Dime cómo papa!―se exalta Aoi.

Kinomoto mantiene la calma

― Aoi…es una historia muy dolorosa…aun eras muy pequeño. Tu madre se deprimió mucho… ¡Y Genma Saotome fue el responsable!...Es todo lo que debes saber por el momento. ¡No quiero que te distraigas!

― ¡Pero padre! ¡Necesito saber cómo fue!―insiste Aoi con inquietud.

― Lo sabrás cuando ganes esa pelea, no antes…―sale Kintaro dejando a su hijo en silencio.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente en el dojo Tendo.**

― ¡¿RANMA YA SE FUE?!―hablan tres chicas a la vez.

Nodoka asiente pacientemente con su cabeza.

― Si gustan pueden quedarse a desayunar―ofrece la amable Kasumi.

Ukio, Shampoo y Kodachi, agachan su cabeza con decepción.

― _"Debo apresurarme a encontrarlo"_―piensa Ukio

― _"Yo ser quien encuentre a Ranma primero"_―piensa Shampoo.

― _"Ranma mi amor espérame"_―remata Kodachi en sus pensamientos.

Las tres chicas salen disparadas dando tumbos por el patio de los Tendo.

― Por lo visto tenían mucha prisa―comenta Nabiki sentándose a la mesa.

Akane la observa inquisidora con P-chan en sus brazos.

― ¡¿No será que tú tienes algo que ver con eso?!―reclama a su hermana mayor.

― Claro que no Akane―habla con sorna.

P-chan se zafa de los brazos de Akane rápidamente.

― ¡P-chan!... Ya se fue… ¿y ahora a donde ira―se pregunta Akane.

La familia empieza a desayunar con la ausencia del chico de la trenza.

* * *

Más tarde, el chico del colmillo corre por las calles de Nerima a toda prisa con un objetivo.

― _"Tengo que encontrar a Ranma"_―piensa. Luego recuerda una escena peculiar:

_FLASH BACK_

Momentos después de convertirse en humano, el desorientado Ryoga trata de salir sigiloso de la casa Tendo.

― ¡Vamos Ryoga! ¡Tu puedes encontrar esa salida!―se autoánima.

― ¡Hola Ryoga! ¿Qué haces por aquí?―lo encuentra Nabiki.

― ¡Ah!―da un respingo el muchacho― Pues, yo…

― Sabes Ryoga, tengo una información que puede interesarte―ofrece Nabiki dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

― ¡SI RANMA PIERDE DEJARÁ DE SER EL PROMETIDO DE AKANE!―se levanta Ryoga.

Nabiki se encuentra sentada en el borde de la duela del dojo contando otro buen fajo de yenes.

― Así es, y por lo visto sus tres prometidas no están nada dispuestas a dejar que Ranma gane esa pelea…Ryoga ¿tu que harás? ¡Oye Ryoga!...Ya se fue― lo observa Nabiki brincar por los tejados.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

― _"Si entorpezco el entrenamiento de Ranma no se enfrentara a Kinomoto al cien por ciento…"_―sonríe Ryoga con un destello en sus ojos― _"…Y Akane estará libre de ese compromiso…"_―sigue pensando sin detener su carrera. Luego se detiene en seco― _"…Pero si Ranma pierde, Akane ahora será la prometida de Kinomoto y…"_

_― "…Creo que…realmente es un chico muy lindo."―_

Recuerda las palabras y la sonrisa de Akane cuando estaba en su habitación.

― ¡AKANE QUEDARÁ A MERCED DE UN DESCONOCIDO!―revuelve el muchacho su cabellera.

*SPLASH*

Recibe otra vez el duchazo de la ancianita riegabanquetas… (^_^)U

. . .

― ¡ACHUUUU!― estornuda Akane desde su habitación mientras acomoda algunos libros…

* * *

**HOLA REVIEWERS & FOLLOWERS & GUEST & VISITORS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE, UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A PAME-CHAN, QUIEN ESTA SUPER AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA, ME AGRADAS BASTANTE!**

**Y CLARO A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR PUNTUAL CON ESTE TRIBUTO A RANMA 1/2**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE, ESPERO DE VUELTA SUS COMENTARIOS O SUS PORRAS O RECLAMOS O INQUIETUDES, JEJE**

**SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO, ¡SI SEÑOR!**

**NUBEROJIZA**


	12. Chapter 12 Acercamiento inesperado (p1)

HOLA DE NUEVO!

* * *

** La historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By:nubeRojiza**

**Parte 12. Acercamientos inesperados (PARTE 1)**

* * *

**Rumiko Takahashi, master of romantic action comedy is the owner of Ranma 1/2. All right!**

* * *

Ranma respiraba el aire fresco de la montaña, se disponía a desempacar y levantar su tienda para empezar y aprovechar el día, de pronto escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba con insistencia.

― ¡Raanmmaaaa mi amoooor! No te escondas, tu amada Kodachi está aquí para atenderte, ¡oh, jo, jo, jo!

Ranma reconoció de inmediato la voz de la gimnasta y trepo como pudo a la corona de un árbol.

― ¡Kodachi Kuno! ¡Maldición!―observaba con hastío la peculiar figura seguida de su fiel ninja. Sasuke cargaba una pesada mochila de viaje y su rostro reflejaba cansancio.

― ¡Vamos Sasuke! Tenemos que encontrar a mi Ranma-sama antes que esas plebeyas―ordenaba Kodachi.

Sasuke solo asentía con la cabeza y seguía a su ama con resignación, de pronto sintió algo golpear su cabeza, luego una vez más y otra más, hasta que volteo hacia arriba.

― ¿Pero qué..?, si es Ranma Saotome, ¡Señorita Tatewaki!―trato de llamar a la gimnasta pero esta había avanzado ya varios metros.

― ¡Señori….!―el ninja se vio arrastrado repentinamente tras unos arbustos. Ranma cubría su boca para que no gritara.

― ¡Sasuke! Guarda silencio― ordeno Ranma agachado tras el arbusto―. Kodachi se tiene que ir, ¡¿entendido?!

― ¡Señorita Koda…!―trato de gritar el ninja pero Ranma le volvió a tapar la boca.

― De acuerdo Sasuke, será entonces por las malas… ―murmura Ranma con una leve sonrisa ante la mirada de nerviosismo del ninja.

. . .

Tiempo después, Sasuke seguía caminando tras Kodachi en el bosque.

―_"Ese malvado Ranma Saotome ¿cómo pudo haberme visto?"_―pensaba el ninja con una gota de sudor en su frente:

_FLASHBACK_

Ranma Saotome trataba de escapar del laberinto que era la mansión Tatewaki, pues una vez más había sido secuestrado con quien sabe que artimañas por la gimnasta más loca de Nerima. De pronto, al pasar por una enorme habitación alcanzó a ver de reojo una figura peculiar, por lo que decidió asomarse y espiar un poco.

Era nada más y nada menos que el fiel ninja de la familia Kuno, quien con varias botellas de sake encima, brincaba eufórico en la enorme cama de Kuno, luego pintaba bigotes en uno de los autorretratos más preciados del kendoka, y para rematar, besuqueaba las enormes fotografías de la chica de la trenza y de Tendo Akane, en el respaldo de la cama de Kuno. Ranma observaba con una gota de sudor la escena tan graciosa que protagonizaba el ninja y decidió dejarlo para que se divirtiera un poco más en la ausencia de Kuno, quien sabe, tal vez algún día cuando necesitara un favor pudiese recordárselo al ninja…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

― _"Ni hablar"_―pensaba Sasuke con cara de resignación.

De pronto, en una distracción de la señorita Tatewaki, el ninja jalo una cuerda salida de quien sabe donde que termino por liberar una red llena de artimañas, troncos e insectos (y una que otra piedra) que cayo sobre la gimnasta. Kodachi cae inconsiente.

― Perdóneme señorita Kodachi―se disculpa el ninja haciendo una reverencia. Luego la carga en su espalda y se aleja a toda prisa.

Ranma observa la escena desde la copa de otro árbol con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en su frente.

. . .

. . .

Momentos después, el joven Saotome se encontraba corriendo para adentrarse en la espesura del bosque y evitar que alguien más interrumpiera su entrenamiento. De pronto saliendo de unos arbustos se encuentro en el centro de una fogata con una alegre amazona esperándolo para servirle un suculento plato de tallarines.

Ranma se para en seco y empieza a sonreír de manera forzada.

― ¡Ni Hao! Ranma tardar demasiado, comida estar enfriándose―saluda alegre la chinita.

― Sha-shampoo ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?!―se sorprende el judoka.

― Ranma ya saber que no poder esconderse de Shampoo―le guiña un ojo.

― ¡De todas formas! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Yo no necesito de…GRRRRGGGGGG…!―el audible sonido del estómago de Ranma lo delata.

― ¡Shampoo saberlo! ¡Llegar justo a tiempo!― se entusiasma ofreciendo sus tallarines.

― …Solo por esta ocasión…―se sienta Ranma en un tronco con sus mejillas coloradas.

. . .

― Oye Shampoo, ¿estás segura que estos tallarines están buenos? tienen un color extraño―evalúa Ranma dudoso su humeante plato.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Shampoo ser una experta en fideos chinos!―se exalta la camarera.

― En ese caso…―toma Ranma una porción no tan convencido acercándola a su boca.

Shampoo le da la espalda y su rostro se torna malicioso.

― "_Con nueva poción debilitante Ranma perder sus fuerzas durante toda una semana…"_―sonríe la chinita para sí misma sacando una pequeña botellita vacía de su pecho.

Ranma está a punto de comer los tallarines cuando de pronto…

― ¡NO LO PERMITIREEEEEEEEE!

…Es empujado por una figura conocida que le roba el plato de tallarines y se bebe todo el contenido.

― ¡MOUSEEEEEE!―grita Shampoo molesta.

― ¡¿Tu también pato?!―se queja Ranma desde el suelo.

― ¡RANMA! ¡No te atrevas a comer nada que venga de Shampoo!―declara el chico de anteojos señalando a cualquier otro lugar del bosque.

Ranma lo observa con hastío.

― ¡¿Qué estar diciendo?! ¡Ranma comer platos de Shampoooo!―hace berrinche la amazona.

― ¡Esperen un momento!―se levanta Ranma confundido.

― ¡Yo seré tu oponente Ranma! ¡Puedes entrenar conmi…!―ofrecía el chico pato cuando de repente cae de rodillas al suelo, ante la mirada de estupefacción de Ranma.

― ¡¿Mouse?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!―se preocupa el ojiazul levantando a su recién llegado oponente.

Shampoo se acerca a Mouse con pisotadas y lo alza de las solapas para zarandearlo.

― ¡Mouse! ¡Haber arruinado el plan de Shampoo! ¡Ahora tener que preparar más formula debilitante!―declara la amazona muy molesta contra el chico pato semiinconsciente.

― ¿De-debilitante?―se pregunta Ranma nervioso tras Shampoo.

― ¡RANMA!―voltea la amazona al lugar donde se encontraba el chico de la trenza, pero este se había esfumado.

― ¡RANMA VOLVERRRRR!―grita la amazona sin poderlo ya alcanzarlo.

. . .

Ranma da enormes brincos entre las ramas de los arboles tratando de alejarse lo más posible del lugar.

― _"¿Qué les pasa a todos?"_―se pregunta.

* * *

**Nerima:**

Aoi Kinomoto se para frente del dojo Tendo con una sonrisa―. _"Ahora más que nunca no pienso alejarme de Akane, alguien como ella no debería estar con un Saotome"_―piensa golpeando la puerta principal.

. . .

Akane se encontraba frente al pequeño estanque algo pensativa.

― _"Ese tonto, si no fuera tan torpe yo…"_

_― _¡Akane! Te buscan_―_la interrumpe Kasumi con una angelical sonrisa.

― ¡Ya voy!

. . .

― Akane, hola―saluda Aoi con una sonrisa de lado.

― ¡Bienvenido!―hace una reverencia la menor de las Tendo.

La familia se asoma curiosa.

― Así que tú eres el famoso Aoi Kinomoto―aparece Nabiki con una lata de refresco―. La verdad no eres nada feo, el cuñadito sí que tiene competencia―sonríe irónicamente.

Aoi baja su mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― ¡Nabiki! ¡No digas tonterías!―exige Akane también sonrojándose.

La señora Nodoka aparece tras ella mirando fijamente al pelinegro― ¿Tu eres Aoi?―pregunta con una mirada especial.

― ¡Así es! ¡Aoi Kinomoto! ¡Mucho gusto a todos!―hace una reverencia el joven.

― _"Se parece mucho a…"_―alcanza a pensar Nodoka.

― "Tendo, ¡Kinomoto no debería estar aquí!_"__―_se enfurruña el panda sacando su cartel.

― Yo no veo problema Saotome, además, Aoi es amigo de mi hija―habla Soun con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿Saotome?―se sorprende Aoi al ver al enorme panda.

― Ehm, Aoi, ¡Ven, mejor vámonos!―lo jala Akane llevándoselo lejos de la familia.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde del sábado, el muchacho de trenza y ojos azules, vestido con pantalones azules y una camisa china roja bastante sucia, descansaba sobre una roca dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había podido llegar al bosque en las afueras de Nerima temprano por la mañana, seguro hubiera aprovechado el día para entrenar arduamente de no ser por dos figuras peculiares que lo siguieron. Ranma-kun dejo caer su pesada mochila a un lado, tenía hambre y se disponía a hacer una fogata para calentar la comida que alcanzo a cargar.

― Veamos…mmm… ¡Rayos! Solo fideos instantáneos―rebusca entre sus cosas―. ¡Ni hablar!

El joven Saotome desempaco sus cosas y monto una pequeña tienda al lado de la fogata.

― Mañana voy a tener que entrenar el doble… ¡Esas dos!¡Muy apenas me pude librar de ellas! ¡Nabiki me las pagara en cuanto regrese!―recuerda los acontecimientos de en la tarde.

De cerca, tras unos arbustos, una chica de largos cabellos castaños lo observaba.

― Ran-chan, esta es mi oportunidad, si lo distraigo lo suficiente evitaré que complete su entrenamiento―hablaba por lo bajo.

De pronto una figura se para tras ella.

― Pierdes tú tiempo, Ukio.

La chica se asusta y voltea alzando su espátula en posición de combate.

― ¿Ryoga?

― Ranma, no perderá…

― ¿Por qué lo dices?―observa el rostro serio del chico eternamente perdido.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo:**

― Muy bien Aoi, esta será nuestra sala de estudios―sonríe Akane acomodando unos libros sobre una mesita en el centro del dojo.

Aoi la observa sentado en la duela con una expresión alegre.

― Akane, tu casa es muy acogedora, y el dojo es muy amplio―comenta Aoi.

― ¿Tú crees? He pasado toda mi vida aquí que ya no noto la diferencia―dice acomodándose frente al pelinegro.

― A propósito, ¿Quién era la mujer que me pregunto quién era?

― Ah, bueno, ella es, la tía Nodoka. Es, la mamá de Ranma―responde dubitativa Akane.

― ¡Su mamá!―se sorprende Aoi―Ella, Ranma, ¡¿ellos viven aquí?!

― Bueno, si, de hecho si―sonríe forzadamente la chica.

― ¡¿Y Genma Saotome?! ¡¿Él también está aquí?!―se levanta Aoi exaltado.

― ¡Akane!―interrumpe Kasumi entrando al dojo con una bandeja con galletas y té―Pensé que los estudiantes necesitarían un pequeño refrigerio―sonríe dulcemente.

― ¡Kasumi! ¡Gracias!―ayuda Akane a bajar la charola.

― Aoi, eres un chico muy amable y apuesto, siéntete como en tu casa―le sonríe al invitado.

Aoi se sienta de repente agradeciendo a la hermana.

― Bueno, los dejo―se retira Kasumi.

― Lo siento Akane, tal vez no debería estar aquí―se disculpa Aoi.

― No te preocupes, Ranma no está, y tu eres bienvenido. Qué te parece si mejor empezamos.

Aoi asiente no tan convencido.

* * *

**Entada la noche en algún lugar del bosque:**

Hibiki Ryoga y Ukio Kuonji, se encontraban alrededor de su propia fogata considerablemente lejos de donde se encontraba Ranma.

― ¡Quieres hablar de una vez Ryoga!―se desespera la cocinera observando al callado muchacho― Además, no entiendo porqué no tratas también de frustrar a Ranma si sabes que su compromiso con Akane está en juego―le da la espalda al chico cruzando sus brazos.

**― **Ranma se fortaleció enormemente con el viaje al Monte Fénix―dice finalmente Ryoga sentado frente a la fogata. En sus ojos se puede observar el reflejo del fuego.

― Yo…escuche algo de lo ocurrido en China, pero no supe todo lo que paso―se sienta Ukio interesada observando con atención al muchacho.

― Ranma arriesgo la vida por Akane…

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso no puede ser! Ran-chan…

― Je…―sonríe nostálgico el chico del colmillo―… y Akane, ella también arriesgo su vida por él…estuvo a punto de morir, pero Ranma la salvo.

Ukio observaba el rostro sincero del muchacho, en su interior sabía que Ryoga no mentiría con algo así.

― ¡De todas formas! ¡Ranma debió hacerlo por su responsabilidad con los Tendo!―exclamo Ukio esperanzada.

― Ranma… le declaró a Akane que la ama, yo lo escuche con mis propios oídos…

― . . .

― ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ranma detesta a Akane!

Ryoga se levanta de su lugar, la fogata se mueve con el aire soltando pequeñas brazas.

― ¡Ryoga!

― ¿Estás segura? yo creo que aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, tu también lo sabes. Ranma ya eligió. Lo siento Ukio.

― . . .

― Aun así…yo…haré lo posible ¡Haré lo posible para que Ranma pierda esa pelea!―declara Ukio.

― Je, suerte con eso entonces―se cuelga Ryoga su mochila dispuesto a retirarse.

― ¡Ryoga espera!―lo detiene Ukio― ¡¿Quieres…quieres quedarte…aunque sea esta noche?!

― Ukio…

― ¡No es lo que tu crees!―la luz del fuego disimula el sonrojo en las mejillas de la cocinera― De seguro…―se pone en pie―…de seguro si te vas ahora te perderás en el oscuro bosque, además, si te conviertes en cerdo, no habrá quien te defienda de los feroces animales―ríe Ukio ante la cabeza agachada del joven Hibiki.

― ¡Yo no soy un cerdo!―reclama Ryoga con su puño hecho bolita y una vena palpitante en su mano.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo:**

Akane observa detenidamente a Aoi hacer unas anotaciones, pareciera querer preguntarle algo. Aoi se da cuenta.

― ¿Pasa algo Akane?

― ¡Nop!, bueno, ¡Sí!―sonríe nerviosa la chica.

Aoi la observa divertido―. Anda, puedes decírmelo con confianza.

― Bueno…es, ¡es sobre el Yuyitsu Kakuto!

― ¿El Yuyitsu? y ¿Qué quieres saber sobre eso Akane?

― Bueno, yo, tal vez, tu podrias, no sé, mostrarme algunos movimientos…―habla reticente.

― ¿Movimientos?

― Sip, ¡es solo por curiosidad!―ríe Akane.

― ¿Es por Ranma?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ranma?! ¡No, para nada! ¡Ranma no tiene nada que ver!―desvía su mirada― ¡Es solo que he escuchado tanto de tu estilo de pelea, que quisiera ver algo en acción! Aoi, ¡Además! ¡Recuerda que yo también soy una artista marcial!―declara Akane levantándose del suelo.

Aoi la observa con una media sonrisa. Luego deja su lápiz a un lado.

― Akane, lo siento, yo no puedo pelear con una mujer…

Akane agacha su cabeza con desilusión―. _"¿Qué todos los hombres piensan igual?"_―dice para sí misma. Luego piensa en algo más― ¡Aoi!, no es necesario pelear, ¿y si me muestras algunos movimientos solamente?―pide expectativa.

― Bueno…yo, creo que no habrá problema…además ya estudiamos bastante…

― ¡Bien! ¡Iré a ponerme mi Gi! ¡Regreso enseguida!―sale Akane a toda prisa dejando a Aoi con una pequeña gota en su frente

― Eres impredecible Akane…―empieza a levantar los libros sonriente.

* * *

**Al otro lado de Nerima:**

El chico de la trenza se encontraba pensativo y solitario alrededor de una fogata librado aparentemente de sus dos prometidas.

― Akane…―recuerda mientras atiza el fuego.

_―… "ya tengo planes…"―_

― ¡Maldición ¿estará con Kinomoto?!―alza la voz levantándose de golpe.

― Saotome eres un tonto―se escucha una voz a su espalda.

― Mouse, ¡otra vez tu!―descubre Ranma al chico-pato acercándose a la fogata.

― ¿Cómo puedes permitir que otro sujeto corteje a Akane?―habla Mouse sentándose al lado del judoka.

― ¡Tu que sabes!―se molesta Ranma.

― Me enteré de muy buena fuente…―acomoda sus peculiares anteojos.

― N-a-b-i-k-i―se hastía Ranma.

―…que es un tal Kinomoto Aoi quien está conquistando el corazón de la linda Akane.

― ¡¿Qué dices?!―se levanta Ranma incomodo alzando la voz.

― Ranma, Ranma, se nota que eres un inexperto en el amor…―se burla Mouse.

― ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Shampoo no te quiere!―se defiende Ranma, luego observa a Mouse tomar un semblante serio― Lo-lo siento Mouse, yo, no quise ser tan…―se arrepiente el chico de la trenza.

― Si yo tuviera la seguridad de que una mujer como Akane está interesada en mí…―interrumpe agachando su mirada―… no dudaría en confesarle lo que siento―termina nostálgico el chino.

Ranma gira su rostro―. Akane, ella no está interesada en mi…

― Je, pensé que yo era el ciego Saotome… ¡Claro que lo está! ¡Arriesgo su vida por ti en el monte Fénix…! piénsalo Saotome, o la vas a perder, las mujeres también se cansan…

― Mouse…

― Además, a mi me conviene que ganes la pelea contra ese tal Kinomoto―recupera Mouse su jovialidad― ¡Yo te ayudaré a entrenar!―exclama poniéndose en guardia.

― ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Por qué habría de ser de tu conveniencia?! ¡Todos están muy extraños!―se exaspera Ranma.

El chico-pato hace caso omiso y da un paso, pero luego tropieza con una pequeña piedra que lo hace caer quejándose del dolor (cortesía de la poción de Shampoo)…

― Si, ya veo, serás de mucha ayuda…―lo observa Ranma con ironía.

* * *

**GRACIAS, YO SE QUE SIGUEN AL PENDIENTE =) DOS NOTAS: ESTE CAPITULO POR RELACIÓN AL TITULO SERÁ DE 2 PARTES, YA VERÁN POR QUE. SE QUE ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS SON UN TANTO CORTOS PARA LOS FANS QUE SIGUEN ESTAS HISTORIAS, YA QUE COMO VEO, LES ENCANTA LEER BASTANTE. LES CONFIESO QUE ESTA MAGNITUD ES DE LO MÁXIMO QUE PUEDO ESCRIBIR (ALREDEDOR DE 2200 PALABRAS) Y LEER POR CAPITULO, POR ESO NO ME AVENTURO A HACERLOS MAS LARGOS, Y CON EL FIN DE QUE EL LECTOR (USTEDES) NO SE AGOTEN. **

**BUENO! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO, ANIMO CON ESOS REVIEWS! QUIERO SABER QUE LES VA PARECIENDO**

**NUBEROJIZA**


	13. Chapter 13 Acercamientos inesperados (2

HOLA DE NUEVO!

CREO QUE ALGUNOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA SE PREGUNTARON ¡¿QUE ONDA CON NUBEROJIZA?! SI YA NOS TENIA ACOSTUMBRADOS A ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO :S

LA MALA NOTICIA ES QUE LA VERDAD ACTUALMENTE ESTOY SIN INTERNET PUES ME MUDE DE CIUDAD

PERO LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE: PRONTO RECUPERARE EL INTERNET, Y HARÉ LAS ACTUALIZACIONES CORRESPONDIENTES.

POR LO PRONTO AQUÍ TIENEN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA:

GRACIAS POR ESPERAR. AQUÍ LES DEJO UN BREVE RESUMEN

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

**GENMA SAOTOME COMPROMETIÓ A RANMA A DEBATIRSE EN UNA PELEA CON EL JOVEN KINOMOTO, EN VEZ DE SER EL QUIEN SALDARA CUENTAS DEL PASADO CON KINTARO KINOMOTO.**

**KINTARO ACEPTA QUE AOI PELEE CON RANMA, PERO A SABIENDAS DE QUE SU HIJO ESTA INTERESADO EN LA JOVEN TENDO, DECIDE DEMANDAR ALGO MAS DE LA PELEA DE AOI Y RANMA: EL COMPROMISO CON AKANE.**

**GENMA ACEPTO DUBITATIVO E INFORMO A SOUN TENDO DE LA SITUACIÓN SIN EMBARGO, DECIDIERON GUARDAR EL SECRETO A LOS TRES JOVENES PARA EVITAR LA IRA DE LOS DOS PROMETIDOS (CONOCIENDOLOS...), SIN EMBARGO, UNA PERSONITA SE ENTERO DE LA SITUACIÓN Y DECIDIÓ SACAR LUCRO DE ESTA INFORMACIÓN...**

**FINALMENTE RANMA DECIDE SALIR EL FIN DE SEMANA A ENTRENAR PARA PREPARARSE PARA SU PELEA CON KINOMOTO, SIN SABER SIQUIERA A QUE SE ENFRENTARÁ, AUNQUE TUVO VARIAS VISITAS INESPERADAS QUE PODRÍAN PERJUDICAR SU VIAJE.**

**POR OTRA PARTE, AKANE Y AOI QUEDARON DE ESTUDIAR PARA UN EXAMEN IMPORTANTE DEL JOVEN KINOMOTO Y SE CITARON EN EL DOJO TENDO, ¿QUE PASARA CON ESTE ENCUENTRO? **

**AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN...**

* * *

El sol se alzaba radiante por encima de la montaña, las cenizas de una fogata apagada se esparcían con el viento, un pato blanco (¿con anteojos?) graznaba escandaloso despertando a una figura enteramente conocida…

― ¡¿Quieres callarte pato loco?! ¡Ya te dije que no me sirves para entrenar!―se estiraba Ranma-kun saliendo de su improvisada casa de campaña. La verdad, el joven Saotome había pasado una noche terrible, hace tiempo que no dormía a la intemperie y además tuvo una sensación extraña que lo hacía removerse en el futón que su prometida le prestó. Comenzó pues con sus estiramientos matutinos, llevaba puesta una polera desmangada negra y sus clásicos pantalones y zapatillas chinas.

― ¡Excelente! Ahora nadie va a interrumpirme―se decía así mismo haciendo unas cuantas flexiones.

El pato no dejaba de hacer escándalo por lo que Ranma optó por lanzarle una lata vacía de sopa. Luego, el chico decidió correr algunos kilómetros por el bosque para comenzar con su rutina. Tal vez en el camino se le ocurriría algún movimiento de pela especial para atacar a Kinomoto, pues no tenía idea a lo que se refería el mentado estilo "Yuyitsu Kakuto", seguro su viejo exageraba y Kinomoto no era tan fuerte. En fin, el muchacho empezó su carrera dejando atrás a un semiinconsciente pato.

. . .

Por su parte, la joven Tendo, se desemperezaba aun en su cama después de un ajetreado sábado. La verdad, no había podido dormir en toda la noche tan solo de recordar el momento tan…tan…bueno, mejor sacudía su cabeza cada vez que esa escena junto con esa sensación acudían a su mente... ¡¿Y ahora cómo se lo diría a Ranma?! ¡¿Debería contárselo siquiera?! ¡Definitivamente no! De todas maneras había sido un accidente, ¡claro!, no era para tanto, y nadie lo había visto, aunque… ¡Rayos!...Además, ¿Como vería a Aoi a la cara de ahora en adelante? se ruborizo por completo, se supone que eran solo amigos. ¡Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió pedirle al pelinegro le mostrara el arte Yuyitsu! pensaba con ironía.

Akane se levanto rápidamente de su cama con ese mundo de ideas en su cabeza, corrió la cortina de su ventana, luego la volvió a cerrar, se sentó en la cama, luego se volvió a levantar, finalmente se acerco al espejo y se miro directo a los ojos dándose palmadas en las mejillas, pestañeo varias veces y el calor volvió a subir a su rostro…Era…era su segundo beso…con alguien que…no era su prometido… ¡Cielos!...¡Jamás pensó que sucedería algo así!... se dejo caer de vuelta en su cama mirando el techo…cerro sus ojos recordando la sensación…no había…no había sido desagradable después de todo…

― ¡AKANE!―se reprendió a si misma levantándose de la cama― ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías y arregla esto!― se dijo así misma tomando su toalla y saliendo de su habitación, menos mal que aun era domingo.

. . .

Ranma regresaba de su carrera por el bosque― ¡ACHUUUU!―estornudo, luego miro al frente descubriendo una desconcertante sorpresa…menos mal que aun era domingo…

. . .

**LA HISTORIA DE AOI KINOMOTO**

**BY: NUBEROJIZA**

**PARTE 12. ACERCAMIENTOS INESPERADOS (PARTE 2)**

. . .

. . .

― ¡NI HAO RANMA!

― ¡RANMA MI AMOR, AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!

― ¡RAN-CHAN!

El chico de la trenza observaba con la boca abierta y los brazos colgando a sus tres pesadillas, digo, prometidas, ¡¿cómo era posible?! se preguntaba.

― ¡Sasuke!―se acerco con enojo al ninja agarrándolo de las solapas.

― ¡Lo siento! La señorita Kodachi es algo insistente―hablaba con nerviosismo― ¡Por favor no le diga al señorito Tatewaki!―pedía haciendo reverencias.

Ranma lo soltó resignado.

Ukio lo jalo del brazo y lo sentó al lado de una figura conocida que comía plácidamente un okonomiyaki cortesía de la cocinera.

― ¡¿RYOGA, TU TAMBIÉN?!―le da un coscorrón al chico de la bandana quien no se inmuto, más si le arrojo un vaso con agua fría.

― ¡NO TENIAS QUE HACER ESO!―reclamo la agresiva pelirroja.

― ¡Cabellos de fuego! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No permitiré que tu también te acerques a mi Ranma!―identifico la gimnasta.

― ¡Qué estas ciega! ¡¿No ves que es Ranma?!―le grita Ukio pero la gimnasta hace caso omiso y lanza su listón contra la pelirroja.

― ¡Shampoo no dejar que lastimes a Ranma!―arroja la chinita su bombori, rechazando el lazo de Kodachi.

― ¡No interfieras amazona! ¡Oh jo jo jo!

Las tres chicas se ponen en guardia y empiezan a pelear.

Ranma-chan observa con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en su frente, luego se vuelve a sentar resignado en el tronco y seguido le arrebata el okonomiyaki a Ryoga empezando a devorar rápidamente.

* * *

― ¡Akane! ¡Ya está listo el almuerzo!―llama Kasumi a la pequeña Tendo.

Akane, aun sumergida en el agua de la bañera se levanto sin mucho ánimo. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con los rostros de la familia, en especial con el de su tía. ¡No es que haya cometido un delito! Bueno, en realidad, su padre le había inculcado valores a la antigua, y por mucho que tuviera un prometido ¡con otras tres prometidas! ¡Ella no podía hacer lo mismo! Por lo que haber sido besada por otro muchacho que no es Ranma, la hacía sentir bastante culpable. Akane decidió salir de la ducha, ya vería la manera de aclarar con Aoi lo sucedido, y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado…

― ¡Akane!―llamo Nabiki a su hermana quien caminaba distraída por el pasillo rumbo a la sala.

― ¡Nabiki! ¡No me hables así por la espalda!―dio un respingo Akane.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu conciencia te jugó una mala pasada…?

― ¡Pero qué tonterías dices!―evade la peliazul.

― A propósito Akane…ayer Aoi se fue sin despedirse… ¿paso algo?―indaga Nabiki.

― ¡Eh! no, tenía algo más que hacer… ¡y ya no me molestes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer!―se va.

― ¡Hermanita!...Aoi es un chico apuesto ¿no crees?

― ¿Cómo..?

― No deberías sentirte culpable si te gustan otros chicos, en especial uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Después de todo, Ranma es quien aun no se decide, ¿no es así?―se aleja Nabiki dejando a Akane pensativa y con un leve sonrojo.

. . .

El fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloria para los Saotome y los Tendo, Akane en la luna, la familia preguntándose qué le sucedía, Ranma ausente... El lunes en la mañana, una figura peculiar se poso frente al dojo Tendo, venia sosteniéndose de un palo, con las ropas completamente desgastadas y una cara fatal. A su mente vinieron recuerdos del fin de semana al cual muy a penas pudo sobrevivir.

― Esos locos…― hablaba Ranma-kun para sí mismo recordando los sucesos del domingo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Ranma tenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrar todas sus fuerzas, se encontraba en el centro del bosque y frente a él estaba Ryoga.

― ¡Muy bien Ranma! ¡Te atacare con todo lo que tengo!―anuncio el chico de la bandana lanzándose al ataque.

Ranma mostro una ligera sonrisa y se puso en posición de defensa. Repentinamente, mientras Ryoga corría, una cinta se enredo en su pie y cayó sin remedio de cara al piso.

― ¡Oh, jo, jo, jo! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi Ranma!― hablo Kodachi tras de él.

― ¡Kodachi! ¡Se supone que es un entrenamiento!―le reclamo Ranma.

Ryoga alzo su cabeza mostrando un rostro enrojecido y por si fuera poco, dos pies aterrizaron sobre su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

― ¡Ran-chan! ¡Te prepare un okonomiyaki especial, estarás lleno de energía!―ofrecía Uc-chan― _"Y te quedaras dormido el resto del día"―_pensaba en secreto.

― ¡No! ¡Ranma probar mi ramen!―empujo Shampoo a la cocinera― _"¡Esta vez Ranma probar a toda costa!"_―pensaba con malicia.

Ranma dubitativo se alejo de las chicas con pasos hacia atrás. ― ¡Miren, es un uperluper!― señalo tras ellas, luego se echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Las tres prometidas salieron tras él a toda prisa, Ukio y Shampoo con platos en mano y Kodachi riendo como loca, todas lanzándole cosas para atacarlo y el judoka esquivando como pudo. Finalmente, Ranma se oculto en una pequeña cueva, las chicas siguieron de largo perdiéndole repentinamente la pista. Ranma dio un profundo suspiro.

― . . .

― ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a irte sin mi consejo Ranma?!

― ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!―observo el ojiazul con hastío a su padre.

― ¡Yo mejor que nadie conoce el estilo Yuyitsu!―exclamo el hombre―No en balde vencí a Kinomoto―acomodo Genma sus anteojos.

― ¡De todas maneras! ¡No te necesito viejo!―salió Ranma de su escondite dándole la espalda a Genma.

― ¡Ranma! ¡Si aprendes mi técnica especial, de seguro vencerás a Kinomoto!

Ranma se detuvo curioso.

― ¡Je! No sé si confiar en ti, eres un manojo de mentiras…

. . .

― ¡Muy bien viejo! ¡Adelante!

Ranma se encontraba frente a su padre en una colina alejada, milagrosamente aun confiaba en él. Los antejos de Genma brillaban de una manera especial. Ranma tomo su posición de guardia.

― ¡Muy bien Ranma! Prepárate a conocer… "¡El ataque fantástico aniquilador Saotome número 2!"

― ¿El ataque fanta que…?― se pregunto Ranma con una gota de sudor.

Genma se lanzo al ataque y brinco sobre Ranma cubriendo el sol, Ranma trato de cubrirse del ataque, pero de repente sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, Genma le dio un golpe en la nuca y Ranma cayo inconsciente.

. . .

― ¿Qué me paso?―despertó Ranma en un futón en un lugar desconocido del bosque. Genma preparaba algo de comer en una fogata― ¡Viejo! ¿Qué me hiciste?―se levanto exaltado.

Genma probó un sorbo de la comida.

― Sucumbiste ante el ataque Saotome―dijo sin dirigir la mirada a su hijo.

― ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

― Primero…come algo, seguro estas hambriento―ofrecio el hombre con una sonrisa.

― Papa…

Ranma se calmo y tomo asiento al lado de su padre. Quién sabe, tal vez después de todo el viejo le gano honradamente a Kinomoto, Genma Saotome estaba lleno de sorpresas. Ambos hombres terminaron de comer.

― Muy bien papá, estoy listo, dime el secreto de tu técnica.

― Tal vez no estés preparado para dominar algo así, Ranma…

― ¡¿Qué dices?! Je, yo siempre estoy preparado. No hay nada que Ranma Saotome no pueda dominar.

Genma rio entre dientes―. Por lo visto, sigues siendo un chiquillo arrogante Ranma, ¿en qué me habré equivocado?

― ¡Ya basta papa! Anda, ¡muéstrame tu técnica!

― De acuerdo…―Genma acomodo sus lentes, luego le lanzo algo a Ranma.

― ¿Qué, qué es esto?―atrapo Ranma el envío en el aire y observo en su mano cuatro pequeñas esferas blancas― ¡¿Qué es esto papa?!

― Esta, es la técnica más poderosa del estilo "todo se vale de la secta Saotome"…El gas paralizante…―declaro Genma orgulloso.

― . . .

― ¡Mira, las colocas de esta manera entre tus dedos…!

― . . .

―…Luego, cuando estas frente al oponente, en un rápido movimiento las revientas, dejando que el oponente aspire el gas…

― . . .

― …¡Y aprovechas su parálisis para propinarle un buen golpe …y YAHAAA!―da Genma un golpe al aire.

― . . .

Ranma mantiene los ojos cerrados con una vena palpitante en su frente.

¡PLAFFFFFF!

Genma cae inconsciente el piso con un diente flojo.

― ¡En pocas palabras dejas a tu enemigo inconsciente con una trampa! ¡Eres de lo peor papá! ¡No sé cómo pude creerte! ¡Me voy!―se aleja dejando tirado a Genma.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

― Esos locos no me dejaron entrenar en lo absoluto―empujo Ranma la puerta principal del dojo.

Akane salía rápidamente de la casa, y abrió la puerta a la vez que Ranma, arrastrando al debilitado joven por el piso.

― ¡Ranma!

― ¡Quieres ser más cuidadosa!―decía el chico desde el piso, luego trato de ponerse en pie.

― ¡Te ves fatal!

― ¡Muchas gracias que amable eres Akane!

― Lo siento, es solo que…

Ranma observo a su prometida, tenía algo peculiar en su rostro.

― ¡¿Q-qué me ves?!

― Akane ¿estás enferma? Tienes las mejillas rojas― toco el joven su frente.

― ¡N-no! ¡Me siento bien! ¡Con permiso!―esquivo la joven Tendo a Ranma dejándolo atrás.

― ¡Vaya forma de recibir a la gente!―hablo con ironía el chico.

― ¡Buenos días cuñadito! Por lo visto tu entrenamiento dio fruto…

― ¡Nabiki!―se enfureció Ranma― ¡¿Tu le dijiste a todos que saldría al bosque?!

La mediana de las Tendo solo sonrió.

― ¡No es gracioso Nabiki!

― ¡Vamos Ranma! Lo tome a cuenta de la duela y las paredes dañadas del dojo por el desastre que tus "prometidas" hicieron el día de la "boda".

― ¡Eso no es justo!

― La vida no es justa Ranma…además, mientras estuviste fuera, Akane la pasó muy bien el fin de semana…

― ¿C-cómo?―pregunto dudoso el chico de la trenza.

― Si quieres saberlo, te espero en la azotea de la escuela a medio día…a propósito, date un baño…―salió corriendo dejando a Ranma con un signo de interrogación.

* * *

**Furinkan**

Aoi observaba a Akane desde atrás, definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella. La clase de la señorita Hinako en su forma adulta, parecía ser de especial interés para el resto de jóvenes en el aula, Akane trataba de enfocar su atención en la lección de ingles de la profesora, pero se sentía inquieta, afortunadamente Ranma no iría hoy a la escuela, definitivamente tendría que hablar con Aoi.

* * *

**Medio día azotea de Furinkan:**

― Aquí estoy Nabiki… ¿qué me vas a decir?

― Por lo visto te interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con Akane, eso me alegra cuñadito―sonríe la hermana descubriendo a Ranma tras ella.

― No digas tonterías…―desvía Ranma su mirada

― Ya veo…aun así…esta información tiene un costo…

Ranma llego con los brazos en los bolsillos y se puso enfrente de la hermana, realmente no estaba de humor.

― Je, ¿te parece poco todo lo que has ganado a mi costillas?

― El dinero no lo es todo cuñadito, quiero que hagas algo por mí…

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Más adelante lo sabrás, por lo pronto, tengo dos cosas que contarte.

― ¡Habla de una vez!

― ¡Huy que carácter!... _"Esta información será muy bien cobrada Ranma…"_―pensaba en su interior Nabiki Tendo (:S)― El premio para el ganador de la pelea con Kinomoto…¡Será el compromiso con Akane!―suelta sin rodeos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se exalta Ranma― ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Akane en esto?! ¡Nabiki, si estas mintiendo…!

― Ese no es mi asunto cuñadito, los Saotome son los que quieren poseer el dojo Tendo, a mi me da igual quien sea el prometido de Akane…además, el tío Genma fue quien lo acordó con Kinomoto…―explicaba la castaña con un semblante divertido.

Ranma cerró sus puños con fuerza, luego se dio media vuelta.

― Je, de todas formas, eso no me importa, yo peleare con Aoi Kinomoto para demostrar que mi estilo de pelea es mejor―declaro Ranma arrogante.

― Lo que tu digas cuñadito, pero…yo te sugiero que si de verdad te gusta mi hermanita, deberías empezar a tomar enserio su compromiso― decía Nabiki lanzando un papel al aire. Ranma lo atrapo de forma instantánea―. Dicen que una imagen vale más de mil palabras, así que, suerte con esto.

― ¿Qué es esto?―sostenía Ranma el objeto con el brazo alzado aun sin verlo.

― Las mujeres también nos cansamos de esperar, sabes…―se despidió Nabiki dejándolo solo.

Ranma sostenía con fuerza una fotografía frente a su rostro, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial…

* * *

**En algún jardín de Furinkan**

― Gracias por venir Akane…

― No, yo, te iba a pedir que habláramos Aoi.

Ambos chicos se reunieron en el jardín aprovechando el último receso antes de educación física. El viento movía el pasto, y varias chicas pasaron tras ellos corriendo en fila.

―Akane…

―Aoi…

Hablaron al unísono ruborizándose.

― Tu primero…―pidió el ojiverde.

― Ehm, yo, bueno, antes dime, ¡¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?!―pregunto Akane tratando de relajar el ambiente.

― Creo que bien Akane, la verdad, tú me ayudaste bastante, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti…

― De-de nada, ¡qué bueno Aoi!―se sonrojo la peliazul.

― . . .

― . . .

― ¡Akane! discúlpame, no debí, me, me deje llevar por el momento pero…―hablo finalmente Aoi rompiendo el silencio.

― ¡No! Yo…lo siento ¡Fue mi descuido! ¡Si no me hubiera empeñado en que me enseñaras, no habría pasado!―interrumpió con preocupación Akane.

Ambos chicos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

― Creo que, deberíamos hacer como que no pasó nada y ¡seguir siendo amigos! ¡Aoi!, ¿qué te parece?―pidió Akane tratando de parecer alegre.

Aoi se acerco a la chica hasta quedar separados por una corta distancia.

― Se que estuvo mal, porque tienes un prometido…―hablo más relajado el pelinegro―…Pero…no creo poder Akane, tu me gustas y no quiero que seamos solo amigos…―se declaro por segunda vez el muchacho.

― Aoi…yo…

― . . .

― ¡Qué bien Akane! ¡Veo que aprovechaste tu tiempo!

Se escucho una voz tras los jóvenes, Akane se alejo al instante de Aoi.

― ¡Ranma! ¡P-pensé que no vendrías!―hablo con nerviosismo la peliazul.

― Je, seguro, ¿sería lo mejor para ustedes? ¿No?―hablo Ranma desviando la mirada.

― Ranma, no estábamos…―trató de hablar Aoi.

― ¡Kinomoto! ¡Como siempre entrometiéndote!―se enfureció el judoka.

― ¡Ranma! ¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan grosero?! ¡Aoi y yo solo hablábamos!―se exalta también Akane.

Aoi se para frente a Akane para enfrentar a Ranma ante la mirada de confusión de la chica.

― Aoi… ¿q-qué haces?...―murmura duvitativa.

― Y tu, ¡siempre tan oportuno Saotome!―contraataca Aoi.

― Kinomoto, ya te lo advertí una vez, ¡aléjate de mi prometida!

― Je, ¡Me lo dice el chico de las cuatro prometidas! ¡¿A cuál de ellas te refieres?!―habla Aoi con ironía.

― ¡Aoi!― le llama la atención Akane.

Ranma cierra su puño con fuerza.

― ¡No me importa que la dichosa pelea sea mañana! ¡Yo te puedo acabar ahora mismo!

― ¡¿Por qué no lo intentas?!

Ambos chicos se ponen en guardia.

― ¡Ranma! ¡Aoi! ¡Quieren esperar!―trata de llamar Akane, pero es ignorada.

― ¡PREPÁRATE!―se lanza Ranma al ataque, pero de repente cae al suelo desmayado.

― ¡RANMA!―se exalta Akane corriendo al lado de su prometido.

― Aun no es tiempo…―aparece Genma salido de quien sabe donde cargando a su hijo.

― ¡Tío que le hizo a Ranma!― se enfada Akane reclamando al hombre.

― No te preocupes Akane, solo es un tranquilizante― explica Genma con una cerbatana en la otra mano, luego se aleja del lugar a toda prisa.

Aoi observa confundido.

― ¡Lo siento Aoi! ¡Debo irme!―corre Akane tras Genma.

Todo paso muy rápido, el lugar quedo completamente solo quedando el ojiverde pensativo, de pronto vislumbro un papel brillante donde antes se encontraba Ranma, se acerco para levantarlo, y descubrió una fotografía de él y Akane, justo en el momento en el que se besaron por accidente en el dojo…

― Pero ¿Cómo…?―miro con preocupación el lugar por donde se fue la chica.

* * *

**Sé que después de leer esta parte, varias gentes querrán asesinarme, peeeeroooooo, ¡fue necesario! Ya veremos después como sucedió todo. Una disculpa también, pues esta escena es algo parecida a la que tuvieron Ranma y Shinnosuke en Ryugenzagua, pero bueno, asi es Ranma de impulsivo, esta vez Aoi nos sorprendió actuando igual que Ranma, comprensible pues lo que siente por Akane empieza a crecer. Aquí la gran interrogante, es que siente la pelizul?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente,! **

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO SUS IMPRESIONES!**

**NUBEROJIZA**


	14. Chapter 14 Razonando sentimientos

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE, PERDÓN POR ESTA OTRA GRAN DEMORA, AFORTUNADAMENTE EL INTERNET A VUELTO, Y YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN PUERTA, GRACIAS A LOS FIELES SEGUIDORES, MIENTRAS LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA DE ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA**

* * *

**La Historia de Aoi Kinomoto**

**By Nuberojiz **

**Parte 13: Razonando sentimientos**

* * *

**RANMA Y MEDIO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA INIGUALABLE MENTE DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba ya en el futón de su habitación, a su lado estaba su madre, poniendo una nueva compresa de agua caliente sobre su frente.

― ¡¿Qué me paso?!―se levanto Ranma de repente.

― Tranquilo hijo, estas en casa―le sonrió la mujer.

― ¡¿Pero cómo?! Yo estaba…

― Genma te trajo, estabas inconsciente…

― ¡Ese viejo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!¡Me las pagará!―se levanta el muchacho.

― ¡Ranma siéntate!―ordeno de pronto su madre― Quiero hablar contigo…

Ranma-kun se sentó de inmediato sobre su futón, nunca había visto antes esa expresión en el rostro de su madre.

. . .

**Al otro lado de Nerima**

Aoi Kinomoto caminaba pensativo rumbo al lugar donde se hospedaba con su padre. El fin de semana había pasado rápidamente, apenas y pudo entrenar ayer pensando en lo sucedido con Akane.

_― "¡Lo siento Aoi! ¡Debo irme...!"―_

Recordó la preocupación de ella por su prometido.

― Ninguno de los dos acepta sentir algo por el otro…―detiene Aoi su paso observando el conocido canal de Nerima―…pero ambos demuestran todo lo contario…―decía para sí mismo en voz baja―. Aunque…ese beso…Akane…no me rechazo…Tal vez…tenga una oportunidad…―sonrío retomando su paso.

**. . .**

**Habitación de Ranma**

―Hijo, ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tu y Akane? Es decir…luego de la boda…

Continuaba la conversación entre madre e hijo.

― ¿Eh? Bueno…no lo sé, supongo, bueno, supongo que todo está igual…―contesto Ranma cohibido ante el interés de su madre.

La mujer le sonrío con ternura. Desde que conoció a Ranma en su verdadera forma, supo que Genma había cumplido su promesa, era todo un hombre. Pero al pasar más tiempo con su hijo, también se dio cuenta que Genma no había puesto atención en los detalles importantes de la educación de su hijo: Ranma no era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y no sabía cómo tratar con las mujeres. Le había faltado estar a su lado para enseñarle a ser un joven abierto, capaz de expresar y decir lo que siente. Nodoka se sentía culpable por no haber podido estar con su hijo para educarlo como debió ser.

― Hijo…Akane…ella ha estado últimamente muy cerca de ese joven Kinomoto.

Al escuchar esto, Ranma de inmediato desvió su mirada, ocultando nuevamente sus sentimientos.

― ¡Akane puede hacer lo que se le antoje!―decía el joven molesto cruzando sus brazos.

Nodoka evaluó a su hijo, lo observaba como tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

― El joven Aoi es un muchacho muy agradable y apuesto, tal vez Akane se sienta atraída por él…

Ranma giro la mirada hacia su madre observándola con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

― M-mamá, ¿tu también?―no alcanzaba a comprender el artista marcial― ¡¿Qué acaso todos están a favor de Kinomoto?!―se destempló el joven.

Nodoka observo la reacción de su hijo, había dado justo en el clavo. Tal vez no había estado con su hijo durante muchos años, pero ahora, haría lo posible por ayudar a Ranma en todo, y eso incluía ayudarlo a ser un poco menos cabeza dura.

― Así es…Akane y Aoi se llevan bastante bien―sonrió Nodoka ante la expresión desencajada de Ranma.

. . .

Akane subía las escaleras de la casona Tendo, había estado al pendiente de Ranma luego de que Genma lo dejo inconsciente en su habitación (Ese Genma y sus artimañas -_-U) ¿Por qué Ranma había reaccionado de esa manera en la escuela? Se le veía bastante molesto, pensaba la peliazul. ¡Y si se enteró de lo que pasó en el dojo! Sacudió Akane su cabeza tratando de descartar la idea, estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, quería preguntarle a Ranma como había estado su entrenamiento, recién en la mañana no pudo siquiera sostenerle la mirada.

. . .

Ranma se levanto de su futón, hizo unos estiramientos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, Nodoka lo observaba con atención, era obvio que algo le molestaba a su hijo.

―Ranma tienes que ser más cortés con tu prometida…

Ranma escucho la sugerencia de su madre y se detuvo sin decir palabra.

―… ¡Deberías invitar a Akane a salir! Así podrán pasar más tiempos juntos y tratar de llevarse mejor.

Ranma sonrió secamente.

―Akane está muy entretenida con Kinomoto, por mí que haga lo que quiera, además, invitarla a salir es una pérdida de tiempo, en todo caso, invitaría a Ukio o a Shampoo, incluso invitaría antes a Kodachi Tatewaki―declaro el joven Saotome con un tono muy frio.

Ranma corrió el biombo de su habitación para salir y lo primero que se encontró fue la cabellera azul de Akane, quien miraba directo a la duela.

―Akane…

La peliazul levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de su prometido. En su expresión había una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Ranma sintió culpa en su interior, pero su mirada se mantuvo severa frente a Akane al recordar esa fotografía que horas atrás le había mostrado Nabiki Tendo.

El ojiazul metió sus manos a los bolsillos y sin decir palabra esquivo a su prometida para bajar las escaleras con parsimonia.

Nodoka observo preocupada a Akane.

― ¡Akane! ¡Lo que Ranma dijo! De seguro no es así, él solo…

― ¡No se preocupe tía!―sonrió lacónicamente la peliazul retirándose luego a su habitación.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba recostado en el tejado justo arriba de la habitación de su prometida. La tarde empezaba a caer. Por su mente pasaban las escenas en el Monte Fénix. ¿En verdad le había dicho a Akane que la amaba…? ¡No lo podía creer de él mismo! ¡¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil repetirlo?! Y para colmo la llegada de los Kinomoto complicaba todo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió Aoi a besar a Akane?! Pero, ¡¿Por qué Akane lo había permitido?! Acaso a ella no le había molestado…se preguntaba insistentemente el joven Saotome en su interior.

― ¡Maldita sea!―golpeo Ranma las tejas levantándose de golpe, esperaba con ansias el día de mañana para enfrentarse a su nuevo rival, tenía que defender lo que le pertenecía a toda costa…defenderla…recordó Ranma luego una escena antes de regresar al dojo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

― ¡Yo me largo de aquí!―decía Ranma-kun andando con su pesada mochila de viaje alejándose del bosque y de sus invitados no deseados. Había logrado pasar desapercibido ante el menudo lio que armaron sus prometidas hasta llegar a las afueras del bosque.

― ¡Ranma!―lo llamo una voz conocida. Ranma se detuvo y volteo a ver a su eterno rival.

― ¡Ryoga! ¿Qué quieres?

― ¡Procura ganar esa pelea!

― ¡Je! Eso es algo de lo que no te debes preocupar―contesto arrogante el judoka.

Ryoga se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

― ¡No me interesa lo que pueda pasar contigo! De hecho, por mi ese tal Kinomoto te puede dar la golpiza de tu vida…

Ranma miro con hastío a su "amigo".

― ¡Eso es algo que tus ojos nunca verán Ryoga!―se volteo Ranma― Si no tienes algo más interesante que decirme, nos vemos―se despidió alzando su mano.

―. . .

―Tal vez me este volviendo loco pero, tu eres el único que puede defender a Akane…

― ¿Akane?―se detuvo Ranma volviéndose hacia Ryoga― ¡Esto no es por Akane!

―Así que no lo sabes…

― ¡¿Saber qué?!

Ryoga se dio media vuelta ignorando al ojiazul.

― Es increíble como después de haberlo gritado ante todos, aun no puedes reconocer tus sentimientos por ella… ¡Eres un idiota Saotome!―declaro el chico de la bandana.

― ¡Ryoga! ¡Eres un…!―se enfado Ranma tirando su mochila a un lado― ¡¿Quieres pelear?!―se puso en guardia.

― . . .

― ¡De nada sirve que la puedas defender de todo, si no la puedes defender de ti mismo Saotome!

― Ryoga...

El chico de la bandana se perdió entre la espesura del bosque dejando a Ranma pensativo y enfadado.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

― Defenderla de mi mismo…―meditaba el chico de la trenza―…tal vez…tal vez Ryoga y mamá tengan algo de razón…―se levanto Ranma dejando atrás el tejado.

* * *

**Habitación de Akane**

La pequeña Tendo permanecía recostada mirando el techo. ¡¿Por qué las cosas entre Ranma y ella tenían que ser tan complicadas?!

_―"…invitarla a salir es una pérdida de tiempo, en todo caso, invitaría a Ukio o a Shampoo, incluso invitaría antes a Kodachi…"―_

― ¡Ranma eres un insensible!―se levanto la chica de su cama al recordar las palabras que su prometido dijo hace unos momentos…

_― "…Akane, tu me gustas y no quiero que seamos solo amigos…"―_

― Aoi… ¿Por qué a él si le gusto y a ti no Ranma?

**_¡TOC, TOC, TOC!_**

Unos rápidos golpes en la ventana interrumpieron los pensamientos de Akane. Inmediatamente su corazón empezó a golpear su pecho con más fuerza.

― _¿Ranma…?_

El chico de la trenza esperaba impaciente tras la ventana de su prometida. ¿Por qué tardaba en abrir? Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir a exigirle una explicación. ¡¿Qué otra explicación pudiera tener el que se haya dejado besar por otro?! Meditaba Ranma a la carrera.

― _¿Qué querrá…?_―se preguntaba Akane interiormente.

Estaba claro que a Ranma no le interesaba ir ni a la esquina con ella. ¡¿Para qué estaba allí entonces?! Meditaba Akane a la carrera.

― ¡AKANE TE BUSCA AOI!―se escucho tras la puerta de Akane interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

― _¿Aoi…?―_se pregunto nerviosa― ¡YA VOY!―anuncio arrepintiéndose de abrir la ventana, luego camino hacia la puerta pero antes de girar la perilla, se regreso rápidamente y abrió la ventana.

― ¡Ranma…!―llamo asomándose pero no encontró a nadie.

. . .

Akane salió de su habitación dando un suspiro. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Aoi, aun así el chico le ofreció una sonrisa sincera que la tranquilizo.

― Akane…siento venir a esta hora…

― No te preocupes…―le sonrío Akane― ¿Qué se te ofrece Aoi?

― Podemos hablar…―pidió el chico apenado.

― Seguro―contesto Akane, luego se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas de la familia estaban sobre ellos― ¡Ven vamos a otro lugar!―ofreció con una gota de sudor en su cien. Aoi la siguió. La familia volvió a sus actividades con decepción.

. . .

Aoi seguía a Akane rumbo al dojo por el pasillo que se encontraba en el exterior de la casona Tendo.

― Akane…

― Si…

Akane se giro hacia Aoi y observo que el chico tenía algo en sus manos. Luego abrió los ojos muy sorprendida al descubrir una fotografía de ellos justo cuando…

― ¡Pero! ¡¿Y esto?!―tomo Akane la fotografía sin poder creerlo.

― No estoy seguro, la encontré en la escuela justo donde se desmayo Ranma…

― _¡Debió haber sido esto, Ranma se molesto por esto…!―_pensaba Akane sosteniendo fuertemente el papel― ¡Debo aclarar esto con Ranma!― se dispuso a alejarse del lugar pero Aoi la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

― Lo quieres…

Akane miro los ojos apacibles de Aoi, este chico realmente la sorprendía y la hacía sentirse en confianza. Akane bajo la mirada mientras un tenue sonrojo se colocaba en sus mejillas, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Aoi sonrío tiernamente a la peliazul.

― Aoi, lo siento yo…

― …Y él, ¿él realmente te quiere Akane? Tal vez para Saotome sea solo un juego… ¡Porqué si es así Akane, yo puedo…!

Las palabras de Aoi retumbaron dolorosamente en el corazón de Akane.

― _¿Si Ranma me quiere…? _

¡Ranma era un completo baka arrogante, cierto! Pero de eso a ser un juego para él… ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ranma le había demostrado muchas veces que le importaba! Incluso algunas veces él se portaba de una manera que la hacía sentir especial…querida… ¡Ella no podía ser un juego para Ranma! No…

― Akane… ― Aoi coloco ambas manos en los hombros de la chica para llamar su atención.

― Aoi…yo…francamente…no lo sé, no sé si Ranma me quiere, p-pero aun así…

― ¡Akane!

Una voz peculiar llamo a la peliazul, una lluvia tenue empezó a caer desde el cielo de Nerima resonando en el tejado. Ranma permanecía con una mirada severa tras la pareja.

― Ranma…―murmuro Akane preocupada.

― ¡Parece que no nos podemos librar de ti Kinomoto!

Aoi sonrío con ironía ante el comentario de Ranma.

― ¡Y pareciera que tú tienes un radar, siempre apareciendo tras nosotros!―se defendió Aoi.

Los ánimos empezaban a subir.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Escuchen, este no es momento!―trato de calmar Akane.

― Akane tiene razón, mañana me demostraras que tan bueno eres, aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de que lo seas, de otra manera tu padre no hubiera escapado hoy contigo.

Ranma cerró su puño con fuerza, este chico y sus comentarios siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas y ahora, con más razón.

― ¡No tengo que demostrarte nada Kinomoto! ¡Mañana mismo caerás ante mis puños!―exclamó Ranma.

― ¡Ranma, Aoi! ¡¿Quieren dejar de pelear?!―llamaba Akane.

Ranma les dio la espalda.

― ¡Akane!―llamo a su prometida― No importa el resultado de mañana, por mi te puedes quedar con Kinomoto desde ahora―declaro molesto Ranma alejándose del lugar.

Akane se sintió dolida.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. Aoi observo con coraje al judoka. ¡¿Cómo era posible que la tratara de esa manera?! Pero de que se sorprendía, los Saotome se habían metido con su familia en un principio y Ranma era un Saotome después de todo, ahora más que nunca tenía motivos para quedarse cerca de Akane.

― Akane…Lo siento…―llamó Aoi tras la joven.

Akane observaba el lugar por donde se fue su prometido. No podía entender a Ranma de ninguna manera.

_― ¡Ranma no baka!―_pensaba la peliazul recogiendo una pequeña gota que resbalaba por su mejilla ― Si, Aoi, no es tu culpa…te…te parece que nos veamos mañana, estoy cansada…―se despido Akane si mirar a Aoi y salió corriendo.

. . .

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casona Tendo, una figura peculiar rebuscaba algo dentro de los cajones de la habitación de Ranma.

― ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy seguro que por aquí los deje! ¡Veamosss…!― hablaba Genma Saotome con una pañoleta envolviéndole la cabeza y amarrada por debajo de su nariz, cual ladrón― ¡Aquí están!― alzaba triunfal el hombre un pequeño frasco frente a su rostro― _Ranma no puedes perder esa pelea por nada en el mundo…―_pensaba enigmático el hombre― ¡Menos mal que también los tengo en píldoras!―reía triunfal.

― ¡Genma ¿qué estás haciendo?!―apareció repentinamente Nodoka con una canasta con ropas de Ranma tras el hombre.

Genma dio un respingo al verse descubierto…

― ¡EH! ¡NADA MUJER! ¡Vine por…esto que se me olvido…!―tomo unas cuantas mangas de Ranma y escapo corriendo de la habitación.

Nodoka observo con curiosidad a su esposo, ese Genma era un manojo de sorpresas, luego se inclino suspirando para empezar a acomodar la ropa de su hijo en los respectivos cajones.

― ¿Huh?―se percata la mujer de algo al abrir uno de los cajones de Ranma― ¿Me pregunto donde habrán quedado los laxantes que deje aquí…?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SU GRAN PACIENCIA Y SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE!, TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y REVIEWERS CONSTANTES.**

**RECIENTEMENTE RECIBÍ UN COMENTARIO DE UN GUEST QUE ME AGRADO BASTANTE, EN DICHO COMENTARIO ME DECÍA SU SENTIR POR ESTA HISTORIA Y ALGUNAS COSAS QUE PUDO PERCIBIR, COMO LA PERSONALIDAD DE AKANE QUE SE VE ALGO DEBILITADA, EN EL SENTIDO DE SENTIRSE CONFUNDIDA POR LA PRESENCIA DE AOI, EFECTIVAMENTE, ES LO QUE BUSQUÉ EN UN PRINCIPIO, ALGUIEN QUE DE CIERTA MANERA PUDIERA HACERSE UN ESPACIO EN EL CORAZÓN DE AKANE, SIN FORZAR NADA, PARA QUE TANTO RANMA COMO ELLA PUDIERAN EMPEZAR A TOMAR DECISIONES IMPORTANTES...ES UN MUCHO DIFÍCIL CONSEGUIR QUE AKANE SE SIENTA ATRAÍDA SINCERAMENTE POR ALGUIEN MÁS QUE NO SEA RANMA, PERO EN EL FIC YA TIENEN 17 AÑOS, ASI QUE PENSÉ QUE AUNQUE FUERA CASI IMPERCEPTIBLE, SE DIERA ESA ATRACCIÓN PAULATINA, YA VEREMOS MÁS ADELANTE SI PUEDE IR MÁS HAYA DE LA AMISTAD, PUES SINCERAMENTE COMO DIJO ISAKURA TENDO "HAY PERSONAS QUE NOS MUEVEN EL TAPETE", AHORA, LO IMPORTANTE A SABER ES SI RANMA ACTUARA O NO PRONTO CON LOS CONCEJOS QUE LE IRA DANDO SU MAMÁ QUE PIENSO SERÁN MAS DE UNO, EN LO PERSONAL ESPERO QUE ACTÚE PRONTO!**

**POR OTRA PARTE AOI SE VA MOSTRANDO MAS REBELDE Y ARISCO CON RANMA, AL PARECER YA SE TOMA BASTANTE SERIO SU RELACIÓN CON AKANE Y EMPIEZA A MOSTRAR UN CARACTER MAS RETADOR...**

**Y POR UTLIMO, A PESAR DE QUE NABIKI SE MERECE TODAS LAS CACHETADAS DEL MUNDO! NO CREO QUE NI AKANE NI NADIE SE ANIME A DARSELA PUES, JAJA, LOS JAPONESES SON BASTANTE RESPETUOSOS, EN FIN. (GRACIAS KA-CHAN)**

**ESPERO SUS IMPRESIONES Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

**NUBEROJIZA**


	15. Chapter 15 ¡Y el prometido de Akane es

**¡HOLA MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS QUE HAN ESTADO AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HUMILDE HISOTORIA! AQUI LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA, LOS VEO AL FINAL**

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE AOI KINOMOTO**

**BY: NUBEROJIZA**

**Parte 14. ¡Y el prometido de Akane es..!**

* * *

_**RUMIKO ES LA DUEÑA, YO NOP**_

* * *

― ¡La pelea entre Ranma y Aoi se llevara a cabo a las 1:00 pm en la pista de atletismo! ¡Las apuestas están abiertas! ¡Adelante!―negociaba la mediana de las Tendo por los pasillos de Furinkan mientras una manada de estudiantes se acercaba con billetes para apostar.

― ¡Nabiki! ¡¿Quieres dejar de lucrar con nuestras vidas?!―reclamaba Akane abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

― Lo siento hermanita, pero esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. ¡Adelante! ¡Dos a uno a Ranma! ¡Excelente! ¡No menos de 100 yenes por persona!―continuaba Nabiki.

― Eres increíble…―la observaba Akane con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Hey Akane!

― ¡Ukio! ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Has visto a Ranma?, quiero darle un okonomiyaki especial para desearle suerte en su pelea―hablaba sonriente la cocinera.

― Lo siento, pero no…―se aleja Akane sin prestar mucha atención a la castaña.

― ¡Oye Akane!―la alcanza Ukio― Me imagino que en esta ocasión apoyaras a Aoi, tu y él se llevan bastante bien, a decir verdad, hacen una mejor pareja, mi Ran-chan y tú no tienen nada que ver, ja, ja, ja.

Akane detiene su paso mientras una pequeña vena empieza a crecer en su cien― ¡Por qué no te vas a buscar a Ranma a otro lado…!―habla molesta, luego, alcanza a observar una figura peculiar que se escabulle entre la multitud de estudiantes.

― _Es el tío, ¿y ahora que estará haciendo?...―_piensa Akane con curiosidad siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

Efectivamente, Genma Saotome trataba de pasar desapercibido los pasillos de Furinkan buscando un objetivo particular.

― ¡Muy bien ya es hora!―se moja con un vaso de agua para convertirse en el enorme panda― ¡Disculpen, ¿dónde está la cafetería?!―pregunta en su cartel a varios chicos que pasaban por el lugar.

Los pobres muchachos responden con una seña mientras se le quedan viendo asustados.

_¡GRRRAGGGGG!_

Los espanta Genma-panda para que se alejen del lugar. Luego vislumbra su objetivo: Aoi Kinomoto.

. . .

Aoi se encontraba en la cafetería comprando un almuerzo.

― ¡Oye Kinomoto!― lo llaman Hiroshi y Daisuke.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Al parecer estás muy relajado, dinos, ¿no te preocupa tu enfrentamiento con Ranma?, es en un par de horas.

― Bueno, en realidad…―trata de contestar Aoi.

― Y dinos ¿crees que lo vas a vencer? ¡Ranma es el mejor peleador de Nerima! ¡Ni siquiera Kuno dura 5 segundos frente a él!―lo interrumpen.

Aoi escucha serio a sus compañeros sin agregar más comentarios, de pronto una figura aparece tras Hiroshi y Daisuke asustándolos.

― ¡¿Quién no dura ni 5 segundos?!― pregunta Kuno katana en mano propinándoles varios golpes en la cabeza a los jóvenes.

Hiroshi y Daisuke se cubren como pueden recibiendo más de los golpes de Kuno.

Aoi detiene el arma del kendoka con una mano― Déjalos ya…―ordena a Kuno apretando fuertemente su katana, Kuno no puede moverla a pesar de estar ejerciendo toda su fuerza en el golpe. Hiroshi y Daisuke escapan del lugar. Aoi suelta el arma de Kuno y se aleja dándole la espalda.

― ¡Ese bellaco! ―lo observa Kuno con ira― ¡Me las pagaras Kinom…!

**_¡PLAFFFFF!_**

De pronto, sobre la espalda de Kuno aterriza ágilmente el enorme panda dejando K.O al kendoka.

Genma-panda deja atrás a Kuno y se acerca despreocupadamente hasta quedar frente a Aoi, quien ya se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería para comer su almuerzo. Aoi observa al panda de pies a cabeza con asombro.

― Oye… ¿no eres tu la mascota de la familia Tendo…?―pregunta Aoi no tan convencido.

El resto de los estudiantes observa al panda con sorpresa y confusión.

― ¡Afuera están regalando bebidas!―muestra el panda su cartel a Aoi.

Aoi lee con atención, luego observa su comida y se da cuenta que efectivamente no tiene con que pasar los alimentos.

― ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Gracias!―se levanta el pelinegro, dejando al panda.

― _¡Este es el momento!―_piensa Genma-panda introduciendo varias píldoras entre la comida de Aoi.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!―aterriza luego Ranma-kun en la espalda del panda― ¿Qué tienes allí viejo?―observa el ojiazul el almuerzo entre las garras del animal.

― ¡NADA!―gruñe Genma pero Ranma ágilmente arrebata el almuerzo dejando al enorme panda tendido en el piso mientras come rápidamente el contenido.

― ¡Gracias viejo! ¡Me hacía falta! ¡Nos vemos!―se despide Ranma dejando atrás a su padre.

Aoi regresa luego― ¡Oye! ¡Me mentiste!... ¿Y mi almuerzo?―descubre Aoi su plato vacio, y justo cuando se voltea para reclamar al panda este se había ido ya a toda prisa.

― Que animal tan raro…―observa Aoi con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**1:00 pm Pista de Atletismo de Furinkan**

Todos se encuentran reunidos alrededor de Ranma y Aoi. Nabiki continúa con sus apuestas, Akane con P-chan en brazos y Nodoka observan con preocupación. Genma ya convertido en humano y Soun Tendo observan pacientes sentados en el césped uno al lado del otro. Ukio aprovechando para vender okonomiyakis, Shampoo y Kodachi, incuso Kuno Tatewaki observan atentos y Mouse convertido en pato por quien sabe qué razón.

. . .

― Oiga Saotome, ¿usted cree que Ranma gane esta batalla? al parecer no puedo perfeccionar ninguna técnica en su viaje.

― La verdad Tendo…―brillan los anteojos de Genma―…no tengo la menor idea.

― ¡Saotome!

― _Solo un milagro podrá evitar que esas píldoras paralizantes hagan efecto…―_piensa Genma

* * *

Aoi y Ranma se encuentran frente a frente. Ambos jóvenes parecen muy decididos. Será la primera vez que las escuelas de combata estilo Musabetsu y Yuyitsu Kakuto se enfrenten.

― _¡Finalmente me las cobrare todas Kinomoto! Je….―_pensaba Ranma mostrando un semblante seguro.

― _¡Ranma Saotome veamos que tan bueno eres!― _sonríe Aoi por su parte.

. . .

―Esta pelea será ganada por Aoi―aparece de repente Kintaro Kinomoto a un lado de Genma.

― ¡Kintaro! ¡No estés tan seguro! ¡Ranma es el mejor!

― Je, eso lo veremos Saotome―se sienta Kinomoto a un lado de Genma― _Aoi…ni siquiera entrenaste un día completo, ¿Qué harás muchacho?_―piensa luego Kintaro, mirando severo a su hijo.

. . .

― _Ranma…Aoi… ¿Quién vencerá…?_―se pregunta Akane por su parte:

**_FLASH BACK_**

Akane regresaba al dojo después de ponerse su _Gi_ de entrenamiento, Aoi le mostraría algunos movimientos del estilo Yuyitsu, que después podría compartirle a Ranma…Ranma… ¡Ese idiota!...No sabía para que se tomaba tantas molestias si al final resultaba ser tan grosero como siempre, pensaba la peliazul mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al dojo.

― ¡Aoi! ¡Siento haberte hecho esperar…!―corrió Akane los biombos encontrándose al pelinegro haciendo unas cuantas flexiones.

El cuerpo de Aoi se encontraba completamente perpendicular a la duela del piso mientras hacía lagartijas con un solo brazo, más bien, con el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha.

― _¡Increíble!― _pensó Akane observando con atención la agilidad del muchacho.

Aoi noto la presencia de Akane, y de un rápido movimiento bajo los pies a la duela.

― ¡Akane! Vaya, ese _Gi_ te queda bastante bien.

Akane bajo la mirada sonrojada.

― ¡G-gracias!..._Ranma siempre me dice que me veo gorda, ese torpe…_

― ¡Akane, oye, Akane!―llamo Aoi a la distraída chica.

― ¿Huh? ¿Sí?

― Te preguntaba que si estas lista.

― ¡Ah! ¡Sip!

Aoi mostro a Akane unas cuantas katas para comenzar a calentar, Akane seguía los movimientos de Aoi con un poco de torpeza, pero luego comenzó a hacerlo con perfección. Aoi observo a Akane con atención. Esta chica de verdad era decidida y disciplinada, además de…bella.

― ¿Aoi?

― ¡¿Si?!―salió el chico de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Gracias por mostrarme! La verdad, no pensé que fueras a aceptar enseñarme…―decía Akane sin detener sus movimientos―…Hace mucho que papá no entrena conmigo y Ranma…él nunca quiere entrenar enserio, ninguno me toma en cuenta como artista marcial―repetía Akane las katas recién aprendidas.

Aoi sonrió de medio lado― Me recuerdas a mi madre, Akane…

― ¿Cómo?

― …Ella siempre fue una mujer decidida y fuerte, de hecho, ella fue quien empezó a entrenarme. Desde que recuerdo, ella fue quien me enseño a defenderme y combatir, por eso a pesar de que mi padre me ha obligado a seguir con la secta Kinomoto, yo guardo un gran amor y respecto por las artes marciales. Mi madre fue mi primera maestra…

― Aoi…―detuvo Akane su movimiento.

― Kintaro Kinomoto no estuvo durante mucho tiempo, y Kagure, mi madre, se encargo de mí en todo momento, hasta que…―Aoi se detuvo bajando la mirada.

― ¡Aoi! ¡No tienes que acordarte si...! Si te sientes mal por eso…

Aoi levanto la mirada con una sonrisa.

― ¡Tengo los mejores recuerdos de mi madre! Al igual que tu de tu mamá, Akane.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, algo más que no sabía de Aoi Kinomoto, y le agrado bastante conocer eso de él, realmente era un chico diferente, al igual que…

― ¡Muy bien Akane! ¡Sigamos!―interrumpió Aoi los pensamientos de la chica.

― ¡Sí!

― . . .

― El estilo Yuyitsu Kakuto es un arte marcial suave, que consiste de luxaciones, proyecciones y derribos. La velocidad es un punto clave en nuestro arte… ¿Akane…?

― ¡Sí!

― ¡También eres una artista marcial! así que bien puedes hacer esto…

― ¿Huh? ¿Hacer qu…?

Aoi desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Akane y la derribo haciéndole una suave zancadilla, sin embargo, antes de que Akane callera al piso, Aoi la capturo por la cintura. Akane parpadeo varias veces.

― ¿Q-qué paso?

Aoi sonrió de lado, y dejo a la chica nuevamente de pie.

― Esa fue una zancadilla Akane.

― Ni-Ni siquiera pude sentir cuando me hiciste perder el equilibrio_… ¡Es muy rápido!_

― ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

― Bueno, yo, no soy muy rápida…

― Déjame juzgar a mí.

― Yo…

― Adelante…

― ¡De acuerdo!

Akane se puso en la posición que Aoi le indico y con el movimiento más veloz que pudo se agacho rápidamente para derribar al chico, sin embargo, antes de que Akane tocara a Aoi este ya había desaparecido.

― ¡¿Dónde?!

― Lo siento, Akane eres muy buena, pero es necesario que practiques un poco más tu velocidad―llamo Aoi tras ella.

Akane giro rápidamente y en un movimiento precipitado resbalo abalanzándose hacia el frente, Aoi ágilmente la detuvo antes de que cayera, pero al dar un paso hacia atrás su pie resbalo con un lápiz que había caído de la mesa de estudios. Ambos se precipitaron contra la duela, quedando Akane sobre el pecho de Aoi, con su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho.

― ¡Auch!―alzo Akane su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Aoi―Discul…

Aoi atrapo los labios de Akane robándole un beso…

Akane sintió como el calor empezaba a subir hasta sus mejillas, no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba hasta hace 2 segundos… ¡¿Aoi la estaba besando sin su consentimiento?!

La chica alejo sus labios tratando de apartarse del pelinegro, pero Aoi se giro quedando sobre Akane volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella…Akane no pudo moverse pues el peso de él no la dejo escapar, ¿Quería escapar siquiera? Los labios de Aoi eran cálidos...pasaron 5, 8, y 10 segundos, y Akane no podía moverse…sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Un sonido se escucho tras el biombo, y Aoi se aparto rápidamente de ella.

―. . .

―. . .

Akane recobro la respiración, y levanto su espalda de la duela, no pudo siquiera voltear a ver a Aoi, sentía mucha vergüenza, si hubiera sido Ranma, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo hubiera mandado a volar, a él ¡y a cualquier otro…! El color escarlata de su nombre se adueño completamente de su rostro.

― ¡Akane! ¡Perdóname no debí!―trato de disculparse Aoi con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro.

― . . .

― ¡Lo siento! Yo…no pude evitarlo…―bajo la mirada el muchacho.

― . . .

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco, ¿ese había sido un beso real?, ¿así se sentía un beso real?...Si bien ella pudo apartarse, no pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué?, se había quedado estática y cerro sus ojos segundos antes de que el contacto terminara, ¿acaso…acaso había sido agradable?, meditaba la peliazul en pocos segundos.

― Yo…A-Aoi, ¡fue mi culpa! ¡tengo que irme!―escapo Akane sin dirigir su mirada al chico.

― ¡Akane espera!―la llamó Aoi por última vez sin alcanzarla.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

― ¡Hermanita! ¡Este sí que ha sido uno de los mejores negocios de mi vida!―sonreía Nabiki con un gran fajo de billetes sentándose al lado de Akane.

― ¡Nabiki! ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡Tú tomaste esa fotografía! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Nabiki sonreía ante la expresión desencajada de su hermana― ¡Vamos Akane! Solo pasaba por allí y los vi tan entretenidos que quise guardarte ese momento para el recuerdo…―reía la mediana de las Tendo ante el rostro rojo y enfurecido de su hermana menor.

― ¡Nabiiiikiiiiii….!―se descontrolaba Akane apretando fuertemente a P-chan dejándolo inconsciente.

― ¿A qué fotografía se refieren, Akane?―pregunto inocentemente Nodoka.

― ¿Huh? Pues…―No sabía que responder la peliazul.

Nabiki se puso de pie― _Este es otro favor a tu cuenta hermanita…_―pensó― ¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!―anuncio ante la emoción de todos los presentes, Ranma y Aoi ya estaban más que listos.

― ¡AHORA VERAS!―se lanzo Ranma al ataque.

Aoi ya lo esperaba.

Ranma brinco en el aire y dejo caer un fuerte golpe que se estrello en los antebrazos de Aoi cruzados sobre su pecho, la fuerza del impacto hizo que Aoi recorriera varios metros hacia atrás manteniendo su posición de defensa.

Ranma sonrió confiado.

― ¿Qué te pareció eso Kinomoto?―pregunto Ranma aun con su brazo extendido.

Aoi alzo su cabeza mostrando otra sonrisa― Nada mal, pero no me dirás que es todo lo que tienes…

― Je―dio Ranma un salto hacia atrás― ¡Esto apenas empieza!―luego regreso al ataque―_¡Kachu tenshin amaguriken!_

― ¿Las castañas calientes?―reconoció Aoi el siguiente ataque del judoka.

― ¡TOMA ESTOO!―dejo caer Ranma una lluvia de golpes.

Aoi mantuvo su defensa y detuvo cada golpe a la misma velocidad que el judoka.

― _¿Cómo?_―pensaba Ranma sin detener su ataque.

― ¡¿Pero cómo?!―observaron asombrados Genma y Soun y todo mundo.

― ¡Ja, ja, ja!―empezó a reír Kintaro Kinomoto al lado de los dos hombres― ¡Aoi está preparado para resistir y regresar cualquier ataque! ¡Ranma está perdido!

Genma y Soun regresaron su mirada con ojos palpitantes hasta el centro de la cancha.

. . .

Ranma disminuyo por un momento la velocidad de sus golpes y Aoi aprovecho para regresar un rápido golpe que se filtro entre los brazos de Ranma golpeando contra su pecho, Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás deteniendo su ataque.

― ¡Felicidades Ranma, no sabía que dominabas el _kachu tenshin amaguriken_!―le dijo Aoi.

Ranma lo miraba con severidad― ¡Y por lo visto tú sabes cómo resistir este ataque!

― ¡No solo resistir! La escuela Kinomoto sabe a la perfección esta técnica, a decir verdad, la tenemos que aprender de niños, tenía 7 años cuando la domine por completo.

― ¡¿Qué?!―observo Ranma con asombro―_ ¡Yo apenas y la aprendí el año pasado!―_pensó después con coraje― ¡Por lo visto los Kinomoto tienen su grado de arrogancia!

Aoi sonrió de lado.

― . . .

― ¡Quiero que te quede algo bien claro Kinomoto!―hablo después Ranma con seriedad― ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Akane en tu vida, ella es mi prometida! ¡La única!

Aoi cerró sus ojos.

― ¿Ahora si es la única? ¡Akane no te pertenece! ¡Ella es libre de elegir! ¡Su compromiso fue un acuerdo!

Ranma cerró sus puños con fuerza.

―Además…―continuo Aoi― ¿Cómo puedes decir esto luego de que la humillas a cada oportunidad? ¡No permitiré que juegues con ella! ¡Eres despreciable Saotome!

― ¡Tu no sabes nada!―se enfado Ranma

― ¡Lo único que sé, es que Akane es la chica más bella, agradable, sincera y tiene cualidades de sobra que tu no mereces! ¡Y mucho menos sabes apreciar Saotome!

. . .

La multitud observaba a los peleadores hablar sin poder escucharlos.

― ¡¿Qué tanto estará hablando el cuñadito con Aoi?!―se preguntaba Nabiki en voz alta― ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡A pelear!

― _¿Qué se traen esos dos?―_se preguntaba Akane interiormente.

. . .

― Lo…―escondió Ranma su mirada―...Lo que…lo que yo piense de Akane… ¡Eso no te incumbe!―se lanza nuevamente contra Aoi.

El joven Kinomoto se prepara para recibir el ataque de Ranma, Ranma dirige su puño justo al rostro de Aoi, pero de pronto, siente una punzada en su estómago, luego dos, y otra más que lo hacen disminuir la velocidad de su golpe, Aoi aprovecha para regresar el golpe dando justo en el hombro de Ranma. Ranma se queda inmóvil frente a Aoi, luego cae de rodillas frente al pelinegro. Aoi observa confuso.

― ¿Ranma? ¿Qué ocurre ese golpe no fue…?

― No…pue…¡ya no puedo más..!―se dio Ranma media vuelta y corrió alejándose del lugar.

Todos observaban la escena sorprendidos.

― ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Ranma Saotome huyo!―se alzo Kintaro Kinomoto declarando la victoria a su favor― ¡Es obvio que Saotome se dio a la fuga!

― ¡¿Qué dice Kinomoto?!― se levanto Genma para defender a su hijo― _¡¿Qué habrá pasado?! Las píldoras debieron paralizar el cuerpo de Ranma no hacerlo escapar― _pensaba Genma sin comprender.

― ¡Saotome! ¡¿Quiere explicarme que pasa aquí?!―pide sus explicaciones Soun Tendo.

― ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Saotome hijo es un cobarde! ¡Aoi gano la pelea!

El revuelo empezó a armarse en toda la preparatoria Furinkan. Las prometidas de Ranma brincaron de alegría.

― ¡Ser estupendo! ¡Ranma perder pelea!

Akane observo a las chicas con enojo.

― ¡¿Por qué habría de alegrarles que Ranma perdiera?! ¡Vaya prometidas!¡Debería darles vergüenza!―regaña Akane.

― ¡Por supuesto que estoy a favor de Ranma!―le guiña un ojo Ukio―¡Y ahora Ranma será libre de elegir a su prometida.

― ¡Así ser, chica violenta ahora ser prometida de chico extraño!

― ¡¿Cómo?!―pregunta Akane confusa.

― ¡Aoi Kinomoto es ahora el prometido de Akane!― habla Ukio emocionada.

― ¡A mí no me importa quién sea el nuevo prometido, siempre y cuando aleje a la horrible Tendo Akane de mi Ranma! ¡Oh jo jo jo!―hablo Kodachi saliendo para buscar a Ranma, seguida de Ukio y Shampoo.

― ¡Papá ¿qué quiere decir esto?!―se dirige ahora Akane hacia el patriarca, pero Soun Tendo corre para esconderse tras Genma, mientras Genma aprovecha para arrojarse un vaso de agua.

― ¡A mi no me miren!―anoto en su cartel

― Querido ¿qué pasa?―se acerco Nodoka.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí?―llega luego Aoi.

― ¡Quiero una explicación!―se exalta Akane.

― ¡Todo está muy claro! ¡Aoi gano la pelea y por lo tanto, es ahora el prometido oficial de Akane Tendo!―declaro Kintaro triunfal.

― ¡¿QUÉ?!―hablaron Akane y Aoi al unísono sin comprender.

* * *

. . .

. .

― ¡Ranma hijo! ¡¿Estás bien?!―llamaba la preocupada Nodoka a su hijo afuera del baño de hombres―. Pobre hijo mío que le habrá pasado, el no pudo haber perdido una pelea tan importante. Genma, ¿tu sabes algo?

― ¡YO NO SE NADA!― decía el panda en con una gota de sudor resbalando en el mismo cartel.

― ¡A propósito Genma! ¿No viste el frasco con laxantes que estaba en el cajón del armario de Ranma? Los puse en un pequeño frasco azul…―comentaba la inocente mujer, mientras el enorme panda se caía de espaldas.

* * *

**¡HOLA! DEBO AGREGAR QUE TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN BASTANTE A CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA HASTA SU FINAL!: AQUÍ UNA SECCIÓN ESPECIAL DE AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWERS CONSTANTES, SI ALGUIEN SE ME PASÓ, MIL DISCULPAS, TODOS VOSOTROS SOIS IMPORTANTES:**

**Andrea-chan, maripi, Elena 79, nancyricoleon, DULCECITO311,Pame-Chan Neko , ka-chan, Chikibell , BUBU30 ,susyakane, Isakura Tendo, CANDY, KohanaSaotome, , ilkane , Teddy's Circus**

FIUUUU!, ESPERO SUS NUEVAS IMPRESIONES, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!

NUBEROJIZA


	16. Chapter 16 DECISIONES

_DESPUÉS DE VARIAS SEMANAS DE AUSENCIA, REGRESO CON NUEVOS ÁNIMOS EN ESTA HISTORIA TITULADA:_

**LA HISTORIA DE AOI KINOMOTO**

**BY NUBEROJIZA**

* * *

¡RUMIKO IS THE OWNER!

* * *

― Kasumi ¿has visto a Ranma?

― Lo siento tía no lo he visto.

― Nabiki, ¿has visto a Ranma…?

― No creo…

― . . .

― ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese hijo mío…?

. . . .

* * *

. . .

**PARTE 15. DECISIONES**

. . .

* * *

El otoño estaba por terminar y un viento fresco anunciaba la llegada del invierno en Nerima. Akane se levanto a cerrar la ventana de su habitación y observo el gran árbol frente a su ventana, el árbol en el que su prometido solía descansar… Una semana…una semana sin saber de Ranma y él ni siquiera era ya su prometido, no después de lo que se dijeron…

**_FLASH BACK_**

Había sido un día agotador emocionalmente para las familias Tendo y Saotome luego de que Ranma perdió la pelea y se había anunciado el nuevo compromiso entre Akane y Aoi.

― ¡Cómo es posible que jueguen así con nuestras vidas!―se detuvo Akane enfurecida a medio camino de su casa frente al canal de Nerima.

― ¡Akane..!

Se escucho una voz familiar.

― ¡Ranma!

Akane alzo su vista y justo sobre la valla apareció la silueta de su ahora ex prometido.

Ranma-kun bajo de un brinco y se paro frente a ella, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

― Ranma…yo…la pelea no fue…―empezó Akane la conversación pero fue interrumpida.

― Solo quiero decirte―Ranma hablo con voz severa dándole la espalda―, que el resultado de hoy no lo acepto.

― Ranma…―sintió Akane su corazón acelerarse.

― ¡Mi viejo puso algo en esa comida y yo…!―apretó Ranma fuertemente sus puños― ¡El caso es que perdí por su maldita culpa! ¡Kinomoto no es mejor que yo y se los voy a demostrar a todos!―declaro el judoka.

Akane guardo silencio.

― So…Sobre el compromiso, Aoi y yo…

Ranma volvió su mirada hacia Akane, luego sonrió con indiferencia―. Kinomoto es ahora tu prometido, eso ya lo sé Akane.

― ¡Pero…!

― Quiero…que quede algo muy claro, voy a ganarle a Kinomoto, pero no por el compromiso, al contrario, debes estar contenta, ahora no tendrás que explicarle nada a tu familia.

Akane no parecía comprender las palabras de Ranma.

― ¿E-explicar? ¡¿A qué te refieres Ranma?!

Ranma cerró sus ojos y sonrió forzadamente.

― Conmigo no tienes que fingir Akane, si pensabas romper el compromiso de todas maneras, lo hubieras hecho, pero Ranma Saotome no pierde ante nadie.

― ¡Ran..Ranma..! ¡No es así! ¡Si lo dices por esa fotografía entre Aoi y yo, fue un accidente…!

Ranma volvió a darle la espalda a Akane.

― No tienes que darme explicaciones…

― Ranma…quieres decir que…no te importa…―bajo Akane la mirada.

El puño de Ranma se cerró con fuerza.

― Ranma... ¡Contéstame!―demandó Akane tras él.

― . . .

― . . .

― Mañana me iré de nuevo, esta vez nadie sabe, no regresaré hasta completar mi entrenamiento, después de todo Kinomoto no resulto tan blando como pensé. Dile a ese sujeto que esta vez no tendrá tanta suerte…

― Ranma… ¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunte! ¡¿No te importa que Aoi sea ahora mi prometido?!

― . . .

― . . .

― Es…es tu vida Akane…

Ranma se alejo de un brinco dejando atrás a la peliazul. Una lagrima alcanzo a resbalar por la mejilla de Akane.

― Akane…―llamaron tras ella.

― A-Aoi…

― ¿Estás bien? Alcance a ver qué hablabas con Ranma, si fue por lo de la fotografía, yo me encargaré de aclararle lo que pasó…

― N-no, está bien Aoi, yo, ya se lo dije…

― Ya veo…

― . . .

― . . .

― ¡Aoi! ¡Ranma volverá! ¡El volverá a buscarte para pelear contigo! ¡Ranma no es débil!―trato de explicar Akane para cambiar el tema.

― Lo sé Akane―Aoi miro hacia el canal―. Y yo lo estaré esperando.

― G-gracias…

― No tienes que darme las gracias, estoy seguro que Ranma buscaría por todos los medios volver a enfrentarme…

Akane sonrió, era verdad, Ranma era muy insistente.

―…Y sobre todo, para volver a recuperar su compromiso contigo.

Akane se sonrojo y luego negó con su cabeza.

― Ra-Ranma no peleara por mi…él…me lo acaba de decir…―sonrió forzadamente.

― _Saotome, eres un torpe…―_pensó Aoi con enojo_―…si no quieres pelear por ella, yo si lo hare_― ¡Akane!

― ¿Si?

― Nuestro compromiso…quiero decirte que, ¡mi padre está loco si cree que aceptaré algo como eso!

Akane lo observo atenta.

― Aoi…no te preocupes, no tienes por qué sentirte obligado conmigo…

― Akane… ¡No es…no es por eso!―Aoi se acerco a la chica y la tomo por los hombros.

Akane pestañeo varias veces mirando directo a los ojos verdes del pelinegro.

― Quiero que me aceptes por voluntad propia…

― Aoi, yo…no sé si pueda hacer eso…

Aoi sonrió tranquilo.

― Sé que quieres a Saotome, aunque no lo digas…

Akane desvió su mirada, Aoi seguía sosteniéndola.

―…Aun así…dame la oportunidad de demostrarte…que él no es el único hombre en el mundo, Akane…

― Aoi…

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

― ¡Akane!

Los pensamientos de la peliazul fueron interrumpidos.

― ¡Tía Nodoka!

― ¿Podemos hablar? toque varias veces pero no contestabas…

― Si, claro, no se preocupe, pase…

* * *

. . .

En algún lado de Nerima, en un antiguo templo alejado de la civilización, el joven de la trenza entrenaba arduamente. Él y su padre habían parado en ese lugar aparentemente abandonado hace años. Cuando Ranma quería alejarse de todo, o de algo en particular, iba al viejo templo a entrenar y meditar. En el templo había un exmonje chino con el que había hecho amistad y que lo proveía de alimentos y le ayudaba con uno que otro consejo, que seguro nunca recibiría de su padre.

― ¡Saotome-kun!

― Minoru-san, ¡buenas tardes!―detuvo Ranma su actividad física.

― ¡El joven Saotome ha entrenando arduamente sin descanso! ¿Cuándo regresar a Nerima a resolver problema?―sonrió amablemente el hombre de larga barba blanca.

― ¿P-probema? No, yo no tengo problemas―sonrió el muchacho llevando un brazo tras su nuca.

― Mmm, que raro, Saotome-Kun viene siempre que tiene un gran dilema que resolver…―medito el anciano.

Ranma admiraba mucho al anciano Minoru, el hombre era alegre y respetuoso, además, guardaba secretos en el arte marcial chino, que poco a poco le revelaba al joven judoka, completamente diferente al egoísta de su padre y al viejo Happosai. Ranma no estaba orgulloso en la manera que lo había conocido, pues un día que su padre y él vagaban por el bosque, el monje les ofreció alimentos, pero Genma abuso de la hospitalidad del viejo Minoru y termino robándole varias reliquias sagradas. Ranma no escapo junto al cobarde de su padre y Minoru lo obligo a trabajar arduamente día y noche para pagar el precio de los objetos que Genma robo, ¡una atraco más de Genma que Ranma tuvo que pagar! Durante el tiempo que estuvo con Minoru, Ranma aprendió varias técnicas de combate chino ancestral, y Minoru guardo aprecio por Ranma, pues él le había demostrado ser todo lo contrario a su despreciable padre.

― Ah, en ese caso ¡Ya está el almuerzo! ¡Apúrate Saotome-kun, sino Chao se molestará!― anuncio el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ranma.

― ¡Sí!

* * *

. . .

**Habitación de Akane**

**― **Akane… ¡Ranma volverá! ¡Estoy segura que vendrá a pelear y le ganará a Aoi! Tan, tan solo…quiero pedirte que…lo esperes Akane-chan…

― Tía…

Akane desvió su vista hacia la ventana, la mirada de la señora Nodoka era de preocupación, Akane no sabía que responder.

―… A no ser que, de verdad estés interesada en el hijo de Kintaro Kinomoto…

― ¡Yo…!

― Akane-chan, puedes confiar en mí, sé que mi hijo no es el prometido más amable y considerado del mundo, pero estoy segura que te quiere Akane…

― ¡Ranma! Él…―Akane se levantó de la silla de escritorio desde donde permanecía escuchando a Nodoka―…Ranma, no lo creo tía…él no peleará por mi…

― Hija…Ranma puede ser muy testarudo. Genma…mi marido no lo educó como debió haber sido, si yo…―la matriarca entrecorto su voz al recordar la manera en que Genma arrebato a Ranma de su lado―…si yo hubiera estado con mi hijo de pequeño, lo habría enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

― Tía Nodoka…―observo Akane a la mujer enternecida.

― ¡Akane! Dale una oportunidad a mi hijo, estoy segura que si tu…le das esa confianza, el responderá…

― ¿Co-confianza...?―Akane bajo su mirada.

― Aunque los hombres siempre muestren seguridad en sí mismos, no son capaces de dar un paso sin saber antes que son correspondidos. ¡Estoy segura que si Ranma sintiera eso, las cosas entre ustedes cambiarían!

La señora Saotome nunca le había hablado de ese tema, de cierta manera la hacía sentir como si fuera su propia madre la que le estuviera dando esos consejos…consejos sobre el corazón. Y aunque así fuera ¡Como podría ella decirle a Ranma lo que siente! Si más de una vez tratando de ser amable con él, sencillamente el chico de la trenza se burlaba de ella y se engreía mucho más…

― Akane ¿tu quieres a Ranma?―hablo nuevamente Nodoka sacando a la peliazul de sus pensamientos.

― Yo…

La señora Nodoka miro con ternura a la más pequeña de las Tendo, sabía que presionar a la pareja más famosa de Nerima no serviría de mucho, pero si darles un pequeño empujoncito.

― No tienes que decírmelo a mí, pero a él, tal vez a él sí.

Akane permaneció en silencio mientras su tía se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación.

― Piénsalo, hija…― le sonrió la mujer antes de salir.

* * *

Akane bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

― ¡Tío Genma!― busco al hombre en la sala.

― Esta por allá―señalo Nabiki despreocupadamente.

Un enorme panda con un ojo morado y múltiples vendajes apareció en el jardín a un lado del estanque.

― Akane, cúbrete, está haciendo frio―atino a decir la amable Kasumi.

Akane se abrió paso entre la familia que descansaba en la sala y agarro al panda del cuero.

― ¡Tío! ¡¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido Ranma?!

― No tengo idea―alzo el panda un abollado cartel.

― Creo que Ranma fue algo severo con el tío―se compadeció la bella Kasumi del maltrecho Genma.

― Nada que no se tuviera merecido―agrego Soun sin desviar la mirada de su tablero, al parecer jugando shōgi consigo mismo.

De pronto una figura conocida apareció de pie sobre el muro de la casona Tendo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

― ¡Genma Saotome!

― ¿Usted?―observo Akane a Kintaro Kinomoto desde el jardín.

― ¡Y tu qué quieres ahora!―anuncia Genma-panda en otro cartel.

― ¡Pero qué mascota tan bien entrenada eres Saotome!―se burla Kintaro.

― ¡¿Qué quiere aquí Kintaro?!―se levanta Soun.

― Vengo… ¡A exigir que los Saotome abandonen de inmediato la casa Tendo!

― ¡Pero que dice!―se sorprenden todos.

* * *

. . .

**Templo Ise a las afueras de Nerima**

― ¡Ranma-Kun!

Llamo la atención de Ranma la amable esposa de Minoru.

― Señora Chao, ¿Qué pasa?

― Nada, te traje el té.

― ¡Gracias! Es muy amable―reverencia el muchacho.

― De nada, ya sabes que al viejo Minoru y a mí, nos agrada mucho que vengas a visitarnos―sonrió la mujer.

Ranma conoció a la señora Chao desde pequeño, las ocasiones que no trabajaba para Minoru, la mujer se ocupaba de atenderlo, y en ocasiones le contaba historias que atrapaban la imaginación del pequeño Ranma.

― A propósito Ranma, ¿cuándo traerás a la joven que nos dijiste vendría un día de estos contigo?

― Yo…

* * *

**Dojo Tendo:**

― ¡¿De qué habla Kinomoto?! ¡Ranma regresara a ganar esa pelea!

Reapareció Genma convertido en humano reclamando al hombre. Kintaro Kinomoto bajo de un brinco enfrentándose a Genma.

― Ranma Saotome perdió frente a Aoi, y también perdió sus derechos como prometido de Akane Tendo, así que, ¡no tiene derecho a seguir viviendo cerca de la prometida de Aoi!

Genma miraba con furia a Kintaro― ¡Tendo, diga algo!―se dirigió a Soun.

El señor Tendo guardo silencio y cruzo sus brazos. La familia permanecía expectante. Soun negó con su cabeza.

― Hace una semana que Ranma se fue, y no sabemos nada de él, si no se presenta en 3 días, Aoi será el prometido definitivo de Akane.

― ¡¿Qué dice Tendo?!―se exalto Genma.

El corazón de Akane empezó a latir con fuerza― ¡Papá!―se dirigió al hombre con preocupación.

― Lo siento hija.

Kintaro Kinomoto empezó a reír triunfal ante la mirada de enojo de Genma.

― ¡Padre!

Se escucho una voz tras Kintaro.

― ¡Aoi! Estas aquí, viniste a visitar a tu prometida―sonrió Kintaro al ver a su hijo.

― Lamento haber entrado sin su permiso―se disculpo Aoi con Soun. El semblante del pelinegro permanecía serio.

― Aoi…―lo miro Akane con curiosidad.

― _Esa mirada…_―lo observo pensativa Nodoka.

― ¡Siento la presencia de mi padre en esta casa!―hablo finalmente― El compromiso entre Akane y yo no es válido, por lo tanto, Akane no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo―sonrió el pelinegro con nostalgia.

― ¡Pero Aoi…!―se exalto Kinomoto.

― ¡Lo siento padre! Ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse en nuestras vidas, disculpen las molestias―Aoi hizo una reverencia y se despido dando la espalda a los presentes― Si Ranma quiere volver a enfrentarme, lo estaré esperando―agrego deteniendo su camino.

Akane siguió al pelinegro que ya se retiraba del lugar.

Genma Saotome brinco de alegría ante la mirada de frustración de su rival.

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo ve Kinomoto, su acuerdo quedo en el olvido.

― ¡Eso está por verse!―se alejo Kintaro furioso.

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué le parece Tendo, Ranma volverá a ser el prometido de Akane!―se acerco Saotome rejuvenecido.

Soun permanecía con un semblante severo.

― Lo siento Saotome, pero Ranma no seguirá siendo el prometido de Akane…―agrego Tendo para sorpresa y decepción de todos los presentes.

* * *

― ¡Aoi! ¡Espera por favor!―hablo Akane alcanzándolo en la puerta principal de la casa.

Aoi detuvo su paso y volvió su mirada a Akane.

― ¡Gracias!―hizo una reverencia la chica.

Aoi negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Akane aun no entendía porque la sonrisa de este chico la ponía tan nerviosa.

― Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que decidan por nosotros―dijo Aoi acercándose un paso a Akane―, además, eso no quiere decir que me voy a dar por vencido―acerco el chico su rostro al de Akane quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

Akane se sonrojo con intensidad y giro su rostro evitando la mirada del ojiverde.

― _Ranma otra vez_…―pesó Aoi.

Aoi se alejo de Akane y metió sus manos en los bolsillos volviendo a sonreír a la chica. Akane no podía entender como Aoi era tan persistente y no parecía desanimarse a pesar de intuir lo que ella sentía por Ranma. De cierta manera la hacía sentirse especial. Si lo hubiera conocido antes…

― A-Aoi―sacudió Akane su cabeza―, yo… ¡Iré a buscar a Ranma! ¡Necesito…necesito saber lo que siente por mi!―declaro convencida.

Aoi no dijo nada y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

― ¿Y…le dirás lo que tu sientes por él?―pregunto después el pelinegro.

― Yo…eso creo…

― Ya veo…

― . . .

― . . .

Aoi se acerco a Akane y tomándola por los hombros la acerco pegándola suavemente a su pecho. Akane no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedo estática. Podía sentir los latidos apacibles del muchacho. Aoi en definitiva tenía la capacidad de confundirla. Akane acerco dubitativa sus manos sosteniendo la camisa del chico correspondiendo fugazmente a su abrazo.

― Cuídate…―susurro Aoi en el oído de la peliazul alejándose de ella.

Akane lo observo alejarse con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aoi, Aoi, Aoi, ¿Cuándo se había convertido este chico en alguien importante para ella? Pensaba la peliazul sintiendo aun la calidez de ese abrazo.

― ¡A propósito! ¡Dile a Saotome de mi parte...que es un completo torpe!―se detuvo Aoi viendo por encima de su hombro a la chica antes de despedirse.

Akane parpadeo varias veces, Ranma y Aoi, definitivamente a veces se comportaban como un par de niños.

Todo esto paso ante la mirada de alguien que observaba atentamente la escena, detrás de algunos arbustos.

* * *

**Templo Ise**

El atardecer empezaba a caer, Ranma se encontraba sentado en los escalones que llevaban al interior del templo frente a un gran patio, a un lado de él estaba la señora Chao. Ranma terminaba su taza de té junto con unas galletas que la mujer había preparado.

― Así que ahora ya no es tu prometida…―comento la anciana.

Ranma solo asintió con su cabeza.

―…Y ella está muy entusiasmada con ese muchacho…

Ranma volvió a asentir.

―…Y tu estas poniéndole a tu prometida en bandeja de plata…

Ranma iba a asentir otra vez, pero se detuvo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que la señora había dicho.

― ¡N-no no es así!―se levanto de golpe.

― ¡Entonces estas entrenando para recuperar a tu prometida!―se alegro la señora Chao.

Ranma se sonrojo al instante.

― ¡Tampoco dije que fuera así!―alzo la voz.

La señora Chao lo observaba con atención, era muy parecido a su esposo en su juventud. La mujer saco un abanico y le dio un golpecito a Ranma en la cabeza. El judoka parpadeo varias veces.

― ¡Saotome-kun!

― P-perdón―se avergonzó Ranma volviéndose a sentar.

La señora Chao se puso de pie dando la espalda a Ranma.

― Hace muchos años, estuve a punto de casarme con otro hombre que no era Minoru. Minoru era muy orgulloso, y jamás acepto que sentía algo por mí, francamente pensé que nunca lo haría. Otro amable joven se intereso en mí, y mi familia decidió comprometerme, yo no me puse en contra.

Ranma escuchaba con atención el relato de la anciana.

― Minoru se apareció el día de mi boda y me llevo con él a un lugar desconocido, sin embargo, aun no aceptaba lo que sentía por mí, yo lo desprecie en ese momento por lo que me hizo, y escape, me perdí en el bosque y estuve a punto de morir. Fue entonces cuando Minoru me encontró y cuido de mí, y finalmente tuvo el valor de decirme que me quería.

Ranma trago saliva.

― No es justo que se tenga que pasar por una situación de vida o muerte para decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos al ser amado―termino la señora Chao.

Ranma recordó la situación que vivió en el monte Fénix, cuando creyó por un momento que había perdió a Akane. Esa sensación de frio y desolación volvió a su mente. ¡¿Qué habría hecho él si Akane hubiera muerto?! ¡No podía siquiera imaginarlo! ¡Era increíble como solo en esos momentos tuvo el suficiente valor para confesar lo que sentía! ¡Realmente era un cobarde! No quería volver a pasar por esa situación, debía decirle, debía decirle a Akane que no había sido su imaginación, él si le había dicho que la quería en aquel momento. Pero…y si Akane no sentía lo mismo, y si las cosas cambiaban entre ellos… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

― ¡Saotme-Kun, Saotome-Kun!―pasaba la señora Chao una mano frente a la mirada extraviada del chico.

― ¡Sí!―regreso Ranma a la realidad.

― ¡Chao-San!―se escucho al anciano Minoru a lo lejos― ¡¿Dónde dejaste mi túnica gris?!―preguntaba el anciano.

― ¡Ya voy anciano!―contesto la señora alejándose de Ranma― ¡A propósito Ranma-kun! No pienses tanto las cosas…―sonrió la mujer alejándose del todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo que da al estanque Genma se quejaba molesto con Soun.

― ¡Ese no fue el trato que hicimos! ¡Ranma debe ser el prometido oficial de Akane!

El patriarca Tendo parecía no cambiar de opinión.

― Mientras Ranma no regrese a reclamar el compromiso con Akane y Akane no lo acepta de vuelta, el compromiso quedara olvidado.

― ¡Pero Tendo!

― Lo siento Saotome, la felicidad de mi hija es lo más importante. Y creo que lo mejor será que usted y Ranma regresen a casa de su esposa.

― ¡Muy bien Tendo! ¡Si eso es lo que quiere, nos iremos!―se alejo Genma molesto y herido en su orgullo.

Soun se quedo mirando fijamente el estanque, luego giro su mirada encontrándose con la señora Saotome, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo con sus cabezas.

* * *

**MUCHACHOS! QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, HA PASADO MUCHO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y ESO ME APENA BASTANTE, PUES USTEDES HAN ESTADO AL PENDIENTE, ESPERO NO SE ME DESANIMEN, HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO, PUES ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA VIENE INEDIA, YA QUE COMO EN UN PRINCIPIO LES COMENTE, LA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA, Y TIENE SU FINAL BIEN DEFINIDO, PERO DEBIDO A QUE SE PERDIERON LAS ULTIMAS PARTES, ESTOY REESCRIBIENDOLA, Y FRANCAMENTE ME VA GUSTANDO MUCHO MÁS QUE LA ORIGINAL, PUES HAY MAS DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**EN FIN, GRACIAS POR ABRIR Y LEER ESTE CAPITULO, SI GUSTAN HÁGANME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN Y LO QUE CREEN PODRÍA PASAR. A PARTIR DE AQUÍ HABRÁ UN GIRO IMPORTANTE EN LAS DECISIONES DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS. ADELANTE!**

**SALUDOS Y FELIZ 2014, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS BUENOS SE CUMPLAN!**

**NUBEROJIZA**


End file.
